Palomas negras, cuervos blancos
by Yakumon
Summary: Aveces, se piensa que la vida se divide en negro y blanco, bueno y malo, acierto y error, esperanza y desesperacion. Pero realmente se rige por una escala de grises, y dependiendo de un sin fin de factores, es la tonalidad que adquieres. Esta solo es una mas de las tantas historias que se pueden pintar con estos colores.
1. Conoce a los alumnos de la desesperación

-¡No! ¡Están cometiendo un error! Yo la asesiné, no el joven amo.

POV Hajime

Nuestra compañera, Peko Pekoyama la "Súper espadachín de preparatoria" gritaba desesperadamente, llenando toda la sala de una tensión espantosa. El primer caso no llevaba más de una semana, fue el asesinato de Teruteru Hanamura a manos de Hiyoko Saionji, a pesar de que fue un gran golpe para todos, realmente pensé que no se repetiría, que estos súper estudiantes podrían afrontar esta situación sin mas problemas, pero ahora estábamos frente al segundo juicio, Mahiru Koizumi había sido asesinada por alguien en esta sala.

-Rápido, no tenemos toda la vida, es hora de votar por el culpable ¿Creen saber quién es?- Dijo la voz chillona del autoproclamado director de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, un pequeño oso de peluche bicolor.

-Debes darnos más tiempo, es imposible que tomemos esta decisión a la ligera- Comentó un chico pálido y con grandes ojeras llamado Ryota Mitarai.

Pareciera que este segundo juicio era el fin del camino, al principio nuestra investigación apuntó que el asesino era Peko, hasta que Nagito presento nueva evidencia y reveló el hecho de que la espadachín trabajaba como asesina para la familia Kuzuryu, las nuevas pruebas señalaron a Fuyuhiko como el asesino y Peko probablemente trataba de encubrirlo.

¿Cómo podríamos confiar en una asesina a sueldo y un gánster?

-¿No entienden? Si votan por el joven amo todos morirán- Continuaba argumentando la chica de cabello plateado.

-Peko, basta.- Dijo Fuyuhiko en voz baja.

-¿Joven amo?

-¡Qué dejes de llamarme así!

-¡Wow! Tranquilo pequeña máquina de matar, ya podrán arreglar sus problemas maritales en la próxima vida, pero por ahora, es hora de votar. Por favor, con el botón frente a ustedes escojan sabiamente al asesino- Dijo Monokuma levantándose de su asiento- ¿Nuevamente descubrirán al culpable? ¿O estarán perdidamente equivocados?- Comentó hacia una cámara.

-No hay de qué preocuparse- Dijo el joven alto y delgado de cabello blanco alborotado, en su usual y tétrico tono calmado- Creo en todos ustedes y sus fabulosos talentos, no existe la posibilidad de que nuestra esperanza sea consumida por la desesperación que plantea este peluche. Sé que todo saldrá bien.

Lentamente, cada alumno casteó su voto y la mono-maquina comenzó a girar recorriendo el rostro de cada uno de los jóvenes hasta detenerse en la cara de Pekoyama.

-Bien, bien, la culpable de la muerte de Mahiru Koizumi fue nada más y nada menos que Peko Pekoyama. Ahora el conteo de votos, con un total de nueve contra cinco votos señalando como culpable aaaa… ¡Fuyuhiko!

No pude ni siquiera voltear a ver a los demás, pero no fue necesario, podía sentir como todos se encontraban igual de perplejos que yo.

-¡Muy mal! Erraron la respuesta, la asesina era evidentemente la ojos de lunática y votaron por el cara de bebé.

-N-n-n-n-no p-puede ser, esa máquina debe estar mal funcionando, estoy seguro- Lloraba el chico peli rosa, mordiéndose una mano con sus afilados dientes- Sé que puedo repararla y que nos dé el resultado correcto- Mencionó a la vez que sacaba su equipo de herramientas.

-¿A caso fuimos timados por alguna clase de hechizo blasfemo?- Gritó el de pintas ocultistas, tomando a sus pequeños hámsteres en sus manos.

-No, no, no, no hay errores. No sean malos perdedores y todos felicitemos a la mente maestra Peko Pekoyama, la única que saldrá viva de esta academia y tendrá el derecho a saber todos los secretos que acarrea.

-No, ¡No me iré de aquí sin el joven amo!- Gritó la chica al tiempo que comenzaba a desenvainar su espada de bambú.

-¡Peko!- Exclamó el pequeño joven, tomando la mano de su compañera para detenerla- Por favor.

-P-pero…-

-Te dije hace tiempo que ya no tenías que servir a mi clan, estoy muy agradecido por haberte tenido a mi lado siempre… y estoy aún más agradecido que vayas a poder salir de aquí, aún si eso implica que no podremos seguir creciendo juntos.

De los carmesíes ojos de la chica únicamente brotaron lágrimas.

-Ya, ya, esto no es un manga para chicas, es hora de pasar a lo que todo el mundo está esperando ¡La desesperación!-

-No, se supone que esta debería ser una base para la esperanza. Me rehúso… ¡Me rehúso a creer que mi suerte falló!- Incluso Nagito comenzaba a notarse exaltado.

-Hinata-kun…

Escuché su voz, la voz de Chiaki, rápidamente posé mi mirada en ella y quede maravillado. A pesar de todo el miedo que emanaba de ella y la preocupación, no tenía una sola señal de desesperación en su rostro. Pude notar como sus labios se articulaban intentando decir algo, pero antes que alguna palabra pudiera siquiera ser formada, él interrumpió.

-Lo siento señorita Nanami, pero es el fin del mapa, no hay reset, ni vidas extra, ni trucos que puedas usar, esto es un gran GAME OVER para todos ustedes.

-No.

-Maldición, ¿Ahora quién?- Se replicó el oso.

-Este no puede ser el final, ¿Cómo te atreves? Intentar quitarnos nuestras esperanzas, no lo acepto, no puedes ganar… simplemente no puedes…- Traté de gritar mientras volteaba a ver a Nanami.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Trataste de convertirte en la súper esperanza o algo así? ¡Qué mal intento! Yo no necesito quitarles las esperanzas, ustedes ya están hasta el cuello de desesperación. Esta chica desesperadamente asesino a una de sus compañeras, ese raro desesperadamente altero la evidencia queriendo que sus patéticos talentos brillaran, y todos ustedes desesperadamente votaron por una opción desesperada. Todo lo han hecho con desesperanza, y ahora recibirán un desesperante castigo- Río Monokuma, mientras todos los miembros de la clase yacían cabizbajos, todos menos una.

-Estás equivocado, cada acción nuestra ha sido con esperanza, confiando los unos en los otros, apoyándonos. Incluso lo que han hecho mis amigos Peko y Fuyuhiko, ellos tenían la esperanza de que uno logrará salir y continuar, y Komaeda quería demostrarnos que nuestra propia esperanza puede sobre pasar cualquier situación. Mientras sigamos vivos habrá esperanza, y aún si muriéramos, esta continuará, no tiene límites, ya que nace de cada persona que está sobre la faz de este planeta.

Pude sentir como las palabras de Chiaki me recorrían el cuerpo, como un rayo de luz haciendo a un lado las sombras.

-Wow… que discurso tan inspirador, casi me hace reconsiderar todo y disculparme por tratar de matarlos a todos… pero no, así no es como se escribió esta historia, supongo solo queda decir que la esperanza muere al último con ustedes, ya que es ¡Hora del castigo!-

Repentinamente aparecieron varios monokumas, ciertamente más grandes, con garras metálicas, rodeándonos.

-Entonces, ¿Con quién comenzamos?- Dijeron todos los monokumas a la vez.

Nekomaru y Akane rápidamente tomaron posición enfrente de nosotros, y cuando el primer monokuma atacó, un rápido espadazo de Pekoyama lo derribó.

-¿Qué haces Peko?- Interrogo rápidamente el gánster.

-¿Qué clase de esperanza es vivir a costa de la vida de mis compañeros, y a costa de la tuya?

En eso, todos los monokumas atacaron al unísono, para un segundo después, a milímetros de nuestra caras quedarse paralizados.

-¿Eh? ¿Hiciste algo, Kazuichi?- Preguntó la chica rubia del grupo.

-Lamento decirle que no señorita Sonia, pero yo por usted haría lo que fuera, solo ordéneme y lo haré en un…-

-¿No tiene que ver con tu suerte, Komaeda?- Dijo Sonia ignorando completamente al peli rosa.

-¡Ah! ¡Señorita Sonia!-

-¡Silencio!- Gritó el gran hombre musculoso al resto.

-Ah ¡Perdón!- Exclamó la joven que se encontraba cubierta de vendajes.

-Tú no, es…- Antes de que la joven bronceada pudiera acabar, se sintió un gran estruendo, como si fuera un terremoto.

-¡Parece ser que los siete dioses del mal Shedu han venido al fin a desafiarme!-

-¡Deja de decir tonterías por una vez!- Gritó Fuyuhiko.

-Cálmense todos, lo primero es averiguar si podemos salir de aquí- Comentó el chico rubio en su tono prepotente- Kazuichi, revisa los osos ahora- Ordenó.

Mientras Kazuichi comenzaba a revisar el monokuma dañado, el resto de los estudiantes intentaban hacer funcionar el elevador.

-¡Wow! Este muñeco es extremadamente avanzado, me sorprende que alguien haya sido capaz de construir esto, me refiero, yo podría, pero con ciertas dificultades tal vez- Comentó Kazuichi más para sí mismo que para los demás.

-El elevador está sin energía, Ibuki y amigos no podrán subir- Informó, pues Ibuki, la chica que parece no ser capaz de hablar en primera persona.

-Bien, Akane y Kazuichi, suban por el ducto y reparen la corriente para que podamos subir- Ordenó Togami.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué yo? Además, ¿Cómo pretendes que subamos?- Protestó el peli rosa.

-No será reto para Akane trepar por el ducto contigo en la espalda, y tú eres el único que puede arreglar eso- Respondió.

-Vamos, no es tan malo, aparte si caemos, me aseguraré de no caer tan fuerte sobre ti- Le dijo Akane dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-E-ese no es el problema, solo que yo…-

-Sé que puedes hacerlo Kazuichi, tienes el valor- Comentó la princesa.

-¡¿Qué estamos esperando?!- Gritó de repente lleno de vida el mecánico, tomando del brazo a la gimnasta.

Entonces, Nekomaru abrió la rejilla superior del ascensor y nuestros dos compañeros comenzaron su recorrido.

-Tengan cuidado- Les dije.

-Cualquier herida estaré esperándolos- Mencionó Mikan al borde de las lágrimas.

En lo que esperábamos, Ibuki se puso a cantar, afortunadamente no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando repentinamente todas las luces se prendieron y el ascensor se iluminó.

-Parece que lo lograron- Me dijo Chiaki, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-S-sí, eso creo- Le respondí, volteando al suelo.

-Upupupu- Sonó una extraña voz robótica.

Sin embargo, no todo era bueno, puesto que los monokumas se levantaron.

-¡Todos detrás de mí!- Gritó el entrenador.

Pero antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, los osos mecánicos desaparecieron, dejándonos ahí.

-¿Qué rayos?- Preguntó el pequeño yakuza.

-No importa, todos al ascensor-

Todos subimos, presioné el botón para que subiera, a mitad del camino por la rejilla entraron Akane y Kazuichi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Hubiera sido mejor que nos esperaran arriba- Les dijo nuestro gordo líder.

-¿De qué hablas? No habíamos llegado, casi nos aplastan- Dijo Kazuichi.

-¿Eh?-

-Pudieron decirnos que el elevador tenía energía, que mala broma- Comentó Akane, un poco molesta.

-Por supuesto que no sabíamos que tenía energía- Le afirmé.

-Tal vez la canción de Ibuki revivió al elevador- Sonó muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir la misma Ibuki.

Cuando por fin logramos llegar hasta la puerta, pensamos estar preparados para todo, pelear contra monokuma y quien estuviera detrás de esto, jamás nos hubiéramos imaginado lo que había al otro lado.

Nekomaru intentó abrir la gran puerta roja, sin embargo esta parecía estar atascada con algún objeto, así que nuestro gran manager uso aún más fuerza… la escena me perseguirá en pesadillas. Un cadáver cayó, aparentemente estaba clavado a la puerta, obviamente escuché los gritos de varios de mis compañeros, y solo pude sentir como Chiaki tomaba fuerte mi mano.

-¡¿Q-q-qué demonios?!- Sollozó el mecánico, agarrando fuerte su llave inglesa.

Ninguno de nosotros parecía poder entender la magnitud de esa escena, y pensar que solo era el comienzo. Al revisar fuera de la puerta, había decenas de lo que parecían ser soldados muertos, simplemente devolví el estómago. Los asesinos, probablemente los monokumas, destruidos alrededor, sin embargo lo raro fue ver otras personas con heridas de bala, estas tenían extrañas expresiones en su cara, me refiero, mientras que los soldados muertos demostraban miedo y dolor, estas personas tenían una cara de satisfacción, incluso algunas llevaban puestos cascos de monokuma.

-Esto, esto es demasiado irreal, Ibuki debe estar soñando- Comentó la música.

-Parece como si una quimera hambrienta hubiera desatado su furia en este lugar-

-Esto me recuerda un poco al escenario de Dead Space- Murmuró Chiaki.

-¡Tenemos que seguir adelante equipo!- Gritó Nekomaru un poco trémulo, intentando subir el ánimo a todos.

Al momento que el manager iba a continuar su camino, la gimnasta le puso su mano en el pecho, deteniéndolo.

-Viejo, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé, simplemente siento algo… o alguien, con una energía muy extraña.

-Igual tenemos que seguir adelante Owari-san- Le dije- Vamos a ver la entrada principal, tal vez está abierta por fin.

Cuando llegamos a la gran puerta metálica nos llevamos una gran decepción al descubrir que seguía bloqueada, y también nos llevamos un gran impacto al volver a encontrar a soldados y estos "vándalos" muertos, como si hubieran estado en una encarnizada batalla.

-Kazuichi, quien nos haya encerrado aquí debe estar muy ocupado con lo que sea que está ocurriendo, es el mejor momento para que intentes desactivar la puerta- Dijo Chiaki.

-Eh, claro, lo intentaré.

Pero antes de que el mecánico siquiera se acercara al panel de la puerta, alcanzamos a escuchar como un arma vaciaba su cargador, la dirección del estruendo era hacia el gimnasio de la escuela.

-¿Deberíamos ir a revisar?- Cuestionó la enfermera al resto del grupo- Podría haber gente que necesite atención medica-

-Yo… ¿Qué ordena el líder?- Preguntó Ibuki a Togami.

-No estoy seguro.

Decidí tomar la iniciativa- Vamos, podrían ayudarnos a salir de aquí- Y comencé a caminar hacia el gimnasio con mis compañeros siguiéndome, incluso podía sentir sus respiraciones en mi nuca.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, vimos que la puerta estaba entre abierta, mas no nos atrevimos a terminar de abrirla, menos oyendo el espectáculo que estuviera pasando del otro lado. Se escucharon unos cuantos disparos más, después, como si de un costal de papas se tratara, un azotón al mismo tiempo que sonaba algún tipo de caminar extraño, como el que tienen los robots en las películas. Lo peor vino un momento después, cuando escuchamos a un hombre rogar por su vida, seguido de una tétrica risa, y palabras apenas audibles, para finalizar con un agónico grito.

Era suficiente, así que abrí la puerta para encarar lo que estuviese ahí. Para nuestra sorpresa, había una chica de aproximadamente 1.60 de estatura tal vez, piel bronceada y un cuerpo que se veía muy, ¿Cómo decirlo? Atlético, su cabello recogido en una coleta, y en el flequillo un prendedor de monokuma. Vestía un top rojo y unos shorts negros, pero sin duda lo que resaltaba era el hecho de que no tenía la parte baja de su pierna derecha, como si le hubieran amputado de la rodilla para abajo, en vez de eso tenía una prótesis, pero era una prótesis de alta tecnología al parecer. Todo esto solo hablando de la joven parada frente a nosotros, sin embargo lo aterrador era el escenario. Alrededor de ella había una gran cantidad de soldados muertos, y en sus manos ella sostenía lo que parecía ser una lanza con nada más y nada menos que uno de esos soldados moribundo del lado de la punta, atravesado como un palillo atraviesa una salchicha.

Escuché a una de mis compañeras gritar, no podría decir quién fue, estaba demasiado impactado por la escena frente a mí.

Cuando la chica oyó el grito, volteo rápidamente a vernos, sonrió maliciosamente y dejo caer el cadáver del hombre, pude sentir como sus ojos azules se enfocaron en mí, quedé petrificado al igual que el resto de mis amigos. La chica comenzó a caminar a nosotros, con total naturalidad, tarareando alguna canción, como si todo esto fuera de lo más normal del mundo. Se detuvo unos cuantos metros frente a nosotros, cerró sus ojos celestes y alzó la mano.

-¡Hola senpais! Tanto tiempo sin verlos- Gritó alegremente mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, ahora en un tono rojo fosforescente.

POV ¿?

¡Alto ahí! Amo lo impredecible, pero vamos, esto ha de ser mucho para nuestros queridos lectores, para que realmente puedan sentir la verdadera desesperación, primero deberán saber qué sucedió con mis amados compañeros de clase y cómo sucedió el más grande incidente de desesperación en la historia de la humanidad, para eso, hay que retomar la historia desde un tiempo atrás, upupupu.


	2. Bienvenido a la academia de la esperanza

-La Academia Pico de Esperanza, una escuela que reúne a lo mejor de lo mejor, jóvenes con grandes talentos que ayudarán a traer un brillante futuro a este mundo, lleno de esperanza y paz… Qué asco- Comentó una chica de cabello rubio peinado en dos grandes coletas, ropa de marca y cuerpo de diosa.

-Emmm, ¿Qué haces, Junko?- Preguntó la gorda, fea y apestosa hermana mayor.

-¿No es obvio? Estoy narrando, es un momento histórico. ¿Quién de los torpes presentes podría imaginar que está frente a quienes ocasionarán el más grande y atroz incidente de desesperación en la historia de la humanidad?

-Creo que tal vez no deberías gritar tus planes, es una falla táctica.

-¿Por qué? Los únicos que hay aquí son estos torpes del curso de reserva, además, ¿Qué más desesperante que mis planes se fueran a la basura por mi descuido?

De pronto, la voz de una bocina sonó- _Se pide a todo el alumnado interesado en asistir a la 78_ _a_ _ceremonia de bienvenida para el nuevo curso de la clase principal, se reúnan en el gimnasio._

-Parece que es hora de conocer a los antagonistas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Olvídalo, grandes planes para mentes pequeñas, hermana.

.

.

.

-La Academia Pico de Esperanza se enorgullece de abrir sus puertas a una nueva generación de prodigios. Los guiaremos en el buen camino para asegurarnos de que puedan usar sus talentos de la mejor manera posible, siempre en beneficio del progreso y desarrollo de la humanidad, y dejen en alto el nombre de esta escuela, su nueva casa, donde vivirán los próximos mejores años de su vida, pero eso depende de ustedes, aquí necesitaran dar lo mejor de sí mismos, porque nosotros les daremos lo mejor que podemos ofrecer- Comentó el director de la academia- Bien, ahora procederemos con un discurso de uno de sus compañeros, el elegido es el estudiante "Súper Suertudo", adelante.

Un chico de apariencia "normal", tal vez demasiado, subió al estrado.

-Vaya, esto es bastante vergonzoso, ni siquiera me habían avisado, supongo solo diré lo primero que se me ocurra. Como sabrán, fui elegido por pura suerte, sin embargo no siento que esté por debajo, en un principio me pregunté a mí mismo "¿Podré estar al nivel de los súper estudiantes? ¿Alguien normal como yo?" estaba bastante preocupado, sin embargo caí en cuenta de que son solo gente, al igual que cualquiera tienen virtudes y defectos, y cada quien tiene su propia historia, y si sus travesías los llevaron a ser las esperanzas de la humanidad, pues sin duda alguna quiero estar aquí. Quiero poder conocer a cada uno de ustedes, pero no al súper estudiante, ni a la esperanza del futuro brillante, sino la persona que son, solo me consideraré el "súper suertudo" si llego a ser amigo de cada uno, así que comencemos este ciclo escolar y pasemos los próximos años siendo un verdadero equipo y grupo de amigos.

Durante un momento todos los presentes, el director, el consejo, la mesa directiva, los estudiantes del curso de reserva e inclusive sus compañeros, los súper estudiantes, vieron al chico con asombro, incluso sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho.

-Bueno, gracias por escucharme- Al momento que el joven comenzó a bajar del estrado, su pie se enredó con el cable de una de las bocinas, haciendo que esta cayera, casi aplastándolo.

En ese momento, y presumiblemente, el mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente de cada persona ahí: "Para ser el "Súper Suertudo" tiene muy mala suerte".

Una vez acabados los discursos, a los alumnos de la clase 78 de la Academia Pico de Esperanza se les dio tiempo libre antes de continuar con el resto de la inducción.

-Bien compañeros, sugiero comencemos a presentarnos. Para poder formar lazos afectivos primero debemos conocernos los unos a los otros- Comentó al resto de la clase un chico vestido en un perfecto uniforme blanco, con una banda roja en el brazo izquierdo con la leyenda "Morales públicos".

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo más importante en un juego es conocer al resto de los jugadores- Apoyo la idea una chica pálida, vestida en un traje de apariencia gótica.

-Pero no estamos jugando nada- Dijo el mismo chico que acababa de dar unas palabras frente a toda su clase.

-Nunca se sabe- Respondió la chica gótica, soltando una risilla.

-No estoy interesado en escuchar sobre ustedes- Dijo en un tono prepotente un joven alto de cabello rubio y un aura casi de la realeza.

-Oh, ¿Acaso el heredero de la corporación Togami va a cometer un espantoso error?- Dijo la chica gótica

-¿Cómo que un error?

-Como dije antes, lo más importante es conocer al resto de jugadores, si faltas ahora, en el futuro podrías estar yendo a ciegas, ¿O tal vez te estas retirando desde ahorita?

-¡Tch! Acudiré, agradezcan que estaré presente con ustedes plebeyos.

El joven de ojos carmesíes guio a sus compañeros al jardín botánico de la academia, donde sentó a todos en círculo.

-Vaya, este lugar es tan relajante, perfecto para dormir- Dijo un chico alto, de grandes rastas y tez morena mientras bostezaba y cerraba los ojos. Nadie le prestó atención.

-Bien, comenzaré yo. Mi nombre es Kiyotaka Ishimaru, creo firmemente en la moral y ética, demos lo mejor de nosotros y trabajemos juntos en nuestra experiencia educacional.

-Ja, suenas totalmente ridículo- Dijo el chico con aspecto bandolero y peinado extravagante.

-¡Hey! No es amable hacer comentarios así- Replico la chica de atuendo deportista.

-Perdón, solo que vamos, no estamos en un maldito campo militar o algo de ese estilo raro.

-Pues un poco de disciplina no te sentaría mal, tal vez de ese modo te quitas esas pintas de criminal.

-¿Criminal? ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡¿Y qué te crees para juzgarme así?! ¿Acaso eres policía o alguna mierda de esas?

-No se necesita tener dos dedos de frente para reconocer a la gente como tú- Respondió desafiante.

-Chicos, tranquilos, somos compañeros, y nadie quiere que en el día de la ceremonia nos llamen la atención- Trató de poner calma el chico normal.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi padre o algo así para darme ordenes?- Comenzó a cuestionar el bandolero, tronándose los nudillos, con una mirada amenazante sobre el pobre chico.

-¡Suficiente!- Dijo en voz alta el joven de ojos carmesíes- El asunto era entre tú y yo, espero después podamos resolverlo de forma civilizada.

-Como sea- Dijo el alto, acomodándose el cuello de su "tokkō-fuku".

Después de la tensión, la siguiente en presentarse fue la extraña chica de lentes sentada al lado- N-n-no es c-como si fueran a r-recordar mi nombre, p-pero de todos modos soy T-Touko Fukawa.

-Espera, ¿Touko Fukawa? ¿Realmente eres ella?- Preguntó la chica de cabello azul sentada a su lado.

-¿Q-que no escuchaste?

-Sí, solo que, no sé cómo decirlo.

-Creo que lo que la señorita quiere decir, es que para una escritora tan importante en el género del romance, podríamos esperar a alguien un poco diferente- Dijo el chico corpulento, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es porque soy fea? Pues perdóneme, bola de grasa- Dijo reclamándole.

-¿Bola de grasa?

-Y perdón, prometo que no absorberé tu belleza- Le dijo a la chica sentada a su lado.

-No, no me refería a nada de eso, no me mal intérpretes- Respondió la joven viéndose un poco alterada, o nerviosa, quién sabe.

-Es suficiente, podremos arreglar esto más tarde, sigamos con las presentaciones en vez de gastar nuestro tiempo.

La siguiente fue justamente la chica de cabello azul oscuro y pinta de colegiala- Mi nombre es Maizono Sayaka, espero poder llegar a conocerlos a todos mejor.

-Wow, soy un gran fan tuyo- Le dijo el chico pelirrojo lleno de piercings- No creí tener tanta suerte como para quedar en la misma escuela que una súper estrella.

-Jeje, no es la gran cosa.

-Vaya, así que eres famosa. Claro, eso explica por qué no quieres estar cerca de mí- Dijo Touko- Si te ven junto a alguien como yo, podrías perder a todos tus fans, y no habría nadie que pensara en ti en sus momentos más íntimos, mientras despiden lujuria. Ah, ah, sí, eso es lo que te fascina ¿Cierto?- Comenzó a sudar Touko, poniendo ciertamente a todos sus compañeros preocupados.

-Alto, los pensamientos obscenos son una grave falta al código moral, te prohíbo participar en las introducciones desde este momento hasta que te reporte con la autoridad correspondiente- Dijo con el ceño fruncido el joven Ishimaru.

-Ahh, bueno señorita Maizono, esto probablemente fue más duro que pararse frente a un escenario lleno de gente, llegar a un lugar donde no conoce a nadie y que le empiecen a bombardear con tan exquisitos, digo incómodos comentarios- Le dijo el mismo chico corpulento de hace un rato.

-Jeje, fue extraño, pero para mi fortuna hay una persona a quien conozco- Dijo volteando a ver a alguien en especial.

El siguiente fue el chico pelirrojo- Leon Kuwata, hermanos.

-Y hablabas de súper estrellas- Dijo la chica deportista- Si eres el mismo que llevó a su equipo invicto hasta la final. ¡Wow! ¡Vamos jugar baseball juntos!

-Me temo será imposible- Interrumpió Kiyotaka- Él no cumple con el corte reglamentario para jugar baseball, y los accesorios serían un gran estorbo para practicar tal deporte.

-Ahí vas de nuevo- Dijo el bandolero.

-Vamos chicos, no peleen, mejor resolvamos todo en algún juego o algo. Aparte Taka, no será problema si no es un partido oficial- Intervino la deportista, poniendo un pequeño apodo a su compañero.

-Igual puede ser un poco complicado amigos. La verdad, estoy aquí para dejar atrás eso del baseball, lo mío es ser el mejor músico que jamás conocerán. Ya verán, pronto estaré llenando estadios.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites estaré encantada de ayudarte- Dijo Sayaka.

-Jeje, claro chica.

-Ah, parece que los primeros signos de romance aparecen, dicen "vamos atrás del escenario" pero realmente van a descubrir la pasión "musical"- Comenzó nuevamente a delirar Fukawa.

-¡Fukawa! ¿Qué te dije?- Le grito Kiyotaka- Ah, pasemos con quien sigue.

-Jejeje, era hora de llegar al protagonista de esta historia. Yo soy el alfa y el omega, el principio y el final, aunque ustedes tal vez me conozcan por mi nombre mortal Hifumi Yamada.

-Ah…-

-Umm…-

-¿En serio nadie dirá nada?- Cuestiono "el alfa y el omega".

-Emm, he leído algunas de tus doujinshi- Le respondio la pequeña chica con voz tímida.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, creo que son muy buenas.

-Tal vez después podamos leerlos todos juntos, estoy seguro a todos nos gustará- Comento el chico de cabello café, el más normal ahí.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó con brillo en sus ojos el tipo de apariencia de hámster.

-Paso- Dijo el bandolero.

-No me interesa- Comentó el chico rubio en tono prepotente.

-Ni en sueños- Dijo la de atuendo gótico.

-¿Ah? Pues no saben de lo que se pierden, pero mejor para mí, prefiero el mundo que amo resguardado de n00bs.

-Agh, muy bien, ¿Quién sigue?

-Mi turno, mi turno- Gritaba llena de alegría la chica de piel bronceada, a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento- Mi nombre es Aoi Asahina, pero mis amigos me llaman Hina. Amo los deportes, no hay ninguno que me disguste, en mi anterior escuela estaba en los equipos de voleibol, basquetbol, béisbol, atletismo, y el más importante, el más grande, a que no pueden adivinar cuál es- Hablaba tan rápido que era incluso difícil seguirle el paso.

-Mmmm… ¿Natación?- Cuestionó el chico normal.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso puedes leer la mente?

-Bueno, tu título es "Súper Nadadora", así que solo lo supuse.

-Wow, eres muy inteligente.

-Supongo que, comparando contigo, cualquiera parece un genio- Comentó el mismo heredero.

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Compañeros, mantengamos la disciplina, y Asahina-san, espero poder practicar deportes contigo más adelante- Le dijo el de ojos rojos.

-Claro, mientras sea un reto, divirtámonos juntos. Lástima que el jugador estrella ya no jugará.

-Lo siento chica, eso no es para mí.

-Ojala cambies de parecer, igual somos suficientes para formar dos equipos de básquet, con reservas y todo. Es más, podemos ir a jugar ahora mismo, chicos contra chicas, ¿Eh? ¿Qué les parece?- Dijo dándole una palmada a la chica sentada junto a ella.

-N-no me gustan mucho los deportes.

-Oh ¿En serio? Qué pena, deberías practicar alguno- Le dijo Asahina con una cara de preocupación.

-N-no es que no quiera, es solo que me canso muy rápido.

-Sí, se nota que tienes un cuerpo débil- Dijo el chico maleante.

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, eres pequeña y delgada, pero es normal, las chicas son naturalmente débiles.

-Espera un segundo, ¿Cómo que las mujeres somos débiles?- Preguntó ferozmente Asahina, incluso su coleta se erizó.

-Sí, lo mismo pregunto- Le hizo segunda Sayaka.

-Estoy segura de que podría darte una paliza- Dijo la deportista cruzando sus brazos y poniendo cara de berrinche.

-No, me equivoqué. Me refería a que los hombres somos más fuertes, tanto físicamente como de actitud, si fuera un debilucho enclenque, un llorón o alguien que no cumple su palabra, ¿Qué me haría un hombre?-

-Ahora intentas corregir tu error-

Mientras discutían, la pequeña chica comenzaba a llorar.

-¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto el fortachón al aire.

-La hiciste llorar genio-Le incriminaron.

-¿Qué demon…? No llores chica-

-Yo, es… no me gusta causar problemas- Dijo entre pequeños sollozos.

-Ya los causaste, así que no llores-

Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron aún más.

-Podrías tener más tacto-

-Oh maldición, ya no llores. Mira, te doy mi palabra de hombre que te ayudaré a tener más confianza, solo no llores-

-¿Palabra de hombre?-

-Sí, es algo que mi hermano me enseño, es lo más importante que me dejó-

-¿Te "dejó"?- Preguntó Hifumi.

-Bueno, murió, pero no quiero hacerlos llorar con esa historia- Se levantó y le limpio los ojos a la chiquilla- Ya no llores.

-Oh… e-está bien, muchas gracias-

-¿Ya ves? No era tan difícil… emmm ¿Cómo te llamabas?-

-Chichiro, Chihiro Fujisaki.

-Supongo es mi turno, me llamo Kyoko Kirigiri- Dijo la peliplateada, interrumpiendo totalmente el momento.

-¿Kirigiri? ¿Como el director?- Preguntó una atractiva chica de cabello rubio.

-Oh genial, tenemos a la hija del director en la clase- Reprochó el vándalo.

-No deben preocuparse, dudo que haga algo por interferir con nosotros.

-Esto, ¿Y cómo es ser detective? ¿Es como en las películas?- Preguntó el chico castaño.

-Nada es como lo pintan en las películas, debes de ser muy ingenuo para creer eso- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Ah? Eh, claro ¿Y cuál ha sido tu caso más interesante?

-Preferiría reservar mi vida, por favor continuemos con el siguiente.

-Soy Mukuro Ikusaba.

-¿No piensas agregar nada más?- Dijo la de apariencia gótica viéndola desdeñosamente.

-No me interesa y supongo que a ustedes tampoco- Respondió como si nada, aún con su cara de palo.

-¡Ah, yo sé quién eres! ¡"La súper soldado"!- Inquirió emocionado el pelicastaño- ¿No te gustaría contarnos alguna de tus misiones? Ya sabes, para entrar en confianza.

-No se me permite revelar detalles como esos a civiles.

-Oh, e-está bien, ¿Quién sigue?- Dijo el castaño, un poco desanimado pero aún así con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya era hora! Soy Mondo Owada, un puto gusto conocerlos- Dijo con tono rudo y contento el bandolero.

-¡Hey! No está permitido el uso de palabras anti sonantes en esta institución, me temo que tendré que reportarlo cuanto antes- Le reclamó el "Señor disciplina".

-Ya vas a empezar con tus idioteces. Si tienes algún problema, vamos a resolver esto aquí y ahora mismo- Dijo mientras comenzaba a descubrir su torso.

-Tal como dije, podemos concluir esto de forma civilizada y por favor vístete, está prohibido dentro de las instalaciones cometer actos impúdicos.

-¿Acaso estás asustado?- Preguntó en tono provocador.

-¿Qué? Ya quisieras, puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento en cualquier disciplina que plazcas.

-Bien, pues estoy esperando nenita.

-¿Nenita? ¡Tú eres la nenita!

-Dejen esto para después- Dijo en voz totalmente calmada Kirigiri- Lo único que demuestran es lo torpes que ambos pueden ser, y en tu caso Ishimaru estás perdiendo toda la compostura.

-Cierto, bien, Owada, después llegaremos al final de esto.

-¡Tch! Como quieras.

-Bien, prosigamos- Dijo Kirigiri, tomando el mando de momento.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Oogami, un gusto.

-Wow, eres muy impresionante, debes de hacer mucho ejercicio, ¿Qué rutina sigues? ¿Tomas proteína? ¿Qué deportes te gustan? ¿Cuál es tu habilidad?- Bombardeó de preguntas Asahina, casi sin respirar.

-Calentamiento, flexiones, sentadillas, golpe al saco, agilidad, entre otras cosas. Sí, me gusta combinarla con café. Todo, pero me especializo en Artes marciales. "Súper Artista Marcial"- Le respondió siguiéndole, impresionantemente, el paso a Asahina y seguía sin cambiar su expresión.

-Sería estupendo que pudiéramos entrenar juntos Sakura-san, tener una vida saludable es bueno en cualquier ámbito en el que nos desempeñemos- Comentó la idol viendo con una sonrisa amable a la peliblanca.

-Estaré feliz de entrenar con ustedes.

-Maravilloso, no estaría más contento de agregar el ejercicio a la disciplina de todos. Sin embargo deberé llamarte la atención, tu uniforme no es el apropiado para un chico deportista, me temo deberás cambiarlo.

-Soy mujer.

-¿En serio? Oh, perdón-Tosiendo ligeramente por el asombro prosiguió- ¡Mgh! Continuemos compañeros, el siguiente.

-Soy Byakuya Togami- Dijo sin agregar nada más.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu presencia se ensucia si hablas un poco más con nosotros?- Le preguntó Mondo en un tono entre enojado y divertido.

-Sí, en especial si me hablas tú, por favor evítalo- Le respondió con un brillo burlón en sus orbes azules y un tono de suficiencia en su voz.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡No me provoq…!-Un golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió.

-Deja de hablar cuando no te toca, orangután, es mi turno- Le dijo inquisitivamente la chica gótica al de peinado extraño que comenzaba a tornarse rojo por un berrinche interno, el pobre ni siquiera intentó replicar- Mi nombre es Celestia Ludenberg, agradecería me llamaran Celes. Soy la "Súper jugadora", me especializó en apuestas- Agregó, volteando a ver a todos con una sonrisa astuta y ojos analíticos.

Puesto que todos vieron que el chico moreno alto estaba profundamente dormido, decidieron saltarlo.

-Me toca queridos compañeros, me llamo Junk…-

Antes de que pudiera continuar, una profesora llegó interrumpiendo.

-Disculpen, pero es hora de mostrarles donde se hospedaran durante su estancia, les pido me sigan por favor.

-Ya escucharon compañeros, tenemos instrucciones de ir con la profesora- Les dijo repentinamente emocionado, aunque manteniendo la compostura, el joven Ishimaru.

Al tiempo que todos los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse y caminar tras la maestra, la chica rubia y el joven de cabello café se quedaron hasta atrás de todos sus compañeros.

-Oh, creo que no pude presentarme personalmente- Dijo la chica- Soy Junko Enoshima, encantada.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Makoto Naegi- Le dijo dándole la mano.

Junko respondió estrechando su mano y diciéndole- Tengo un buen presentimiento, seamos buenos amigos, Makoto- A la vez que le daba una gran sonrisa, entrecerrando sus ojos- Por cierto, gran discurso.

.

.

.

-¡Qué genial día!- Gritó Junko, tirándose en la cama de su recién asignada casa para estudiante.

-¿En serio lo crees? Pensé que eran el tipo de cosas que odias, los discursos y demás. Además, nuestros compañeros son muy, no sé, raros, optimistas, llenos de vida y esperanzas.

-Cállate idiota, se nota no vez a futuro. Pero qué se podía esperar de una gorda que su talento consiste en matar y ya, no como nuestros queridos compañeros, upupupu, será un fantástico año escolar.

.

.

.

-Salió bastante bien- Comentó un hombre maduro de cabellera rubia cubierta con un sombrero blanco.

-Lo sorprendente es que hayas terminado sobrio- Le respondió su amigo, el respetado director de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

-Jaja, es por respeto. Hoy había viejas caras, no podía recibirlas apestando a alcohol. ¿Sabes? Ha crecido mucho- Dijo sacando su pequeña cantinflora.

-Sí, casi no la reconozco. Aunque no sé, tal vez no era el momento para que regresara.

-No puedes hablar en serio.

-Sabes perfectamente que no están las mejores circunstancias, son tiempos pesados.

-El asesinato en el curso de reserva no tiene nada que ver con ella.

-No es solo eso, han pasado muchas cosas. El consejo de la escuela está preocupado, la expulsión de tres estudiantes por presunto terrorismo, y el saboteo del proyecto Izuru… No quiero que se meta en asuntos peligrosos.

-Vamos, ha aprendido del mejor, no hay modo de que se meta en problemas, es la mejor detective del mundo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- Dijo a la vez que observaba la foto de él mismo con la pequeña Kyoko.

.

.

.

-Qué bien, dormí como un bebé- Dijo el chico con pintas rastafari mientras se estiraba- Bien, mi turno, me llamo Yasuhi… ¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Aparentemente nadie se acordó de despertarlo.


	3. Pruebas varoniles

-¡Pero cómo vuela el tiempo! Ya van tres semanas desde que entramos a esta escuela- Comentó Naegi.

-Tienes razón, parece como si apenas ayer hubiese sido la ceremonia de bienvenida- Le respondió Maizono, quien iba caminando a su lado.

-Siento que poco a poco el grupo se va haciendo más unido… En lo que cabe, digo, a pesar de que la asistencia no es obligatoria, prácticamente todos los días han asistido todos, a excepción de Byakuya, Touko e incluso Ikusaba que apenas se han presentado.

-Solo han faltado un par de veces- Replicó Maizono, lanzándole la tan conocida mirada de "No empieces".

-Tienes razón- Le dijo Naegi, un amante de la paz que no quiso llevarle la contraria a su amiga, mientras se acercaban a la puerta del salón donde tendrían clase- Estoy seguro que con el paso del tiempo se acoplaran y todos seremos buenos amigos- Entonces el chico abrió la puerta, para acto seguido caer intentando esquivar un cuaderno que salió disparado desde adentro del aula.

-¡Los libros son para leerse, no aventarse!- Gritaba el prefecto totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-¡Tu bocota es para que la mantengas cerrada y dejes de decir idioteces!- Le respondió también gritando el motociclista, como si fuera absoluta y totalmente obvio.

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilos ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó Naegi levantándose del suelo.

-Que este par de raros no han dejado de gritarse en toda la mañana- Le respondió Leon con un bate entre manos, aunque por una obvia y aceptable razón.

Mondo, sin fijarse, tomó el primer objeto que su mano encontró y lo tiró ferozmente contra su rival, el cual lo esquivó. El objeto iba dirección a Maizono, hasta que Leon lo recibió de un batazo, sonando claramente el cristal quebrándose en mil pedazos.

-Maldición, hermano ¿No me digas que tomaste mi bola de cristal?- Dijo Hagakure bastante perplejo y con cara de sufrido.

-Estoy arto, no puedo continuar en esta academia hasta que veamos si realmente el Capitán Idiota tiene tanto coraje como dice- Espetó Mondo en la cara del prefecto.

-Bien, pensaba seguir reportando tus acciones a la dirección general de la academia, pero supongo que para hacerte entrar en razón tendré que aplicar el castigo yo mismo- Le respondió Ishimaru, sin perder el contacto visual con el vándalo.

-Chicos, no vayan a cometer una tontería- Intervino Naegi- Esto se puede arreglar sin que tengan que llegar a extremos. No estarán pensando en comenzar a golpearse o algo así ¿O sí?

-Por supuesto que no, esto puede arreglarse en una sencilla y rápida competencia- Dijo Mondo.

-¡Oh! Sí, sí, genial, yo apoyo la idea, no hay nada mejor que tener un buen rival con el cual tener un competencia ¿Cierto, Sakura-chan?- Dijo entusiasmada Asahina.

Sakura únicamente asintió en respuesta.

-Bien, está decidido, obviamente será una competencia de cuerpo y mente- Dijo Ishimaru.

-Lo que quieras, patearé tu trasero- Dijo desafiante Mondo.

-Ya chicos, conserven esa energía para su competencia- Comentó Naegi.

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos esto más interesante?- Dijo Celes.

-¿Cómo que más interesante?

-Una apuesta obviamente ¿Qué chiste tiene jugar si no recibirás nada por ganar?

-Me gusta la idea- Respondió Mondo, interrumpiendo la letanía de buenos valores que Ishimaru estaba a punto de decir, y de esta forma logrando que el de ojos carmesíes contestara retador.

-De acuerdo, cuando gane, tendrás que cortarte el cabello en casquillo corto y me ayudaras en el comité de morales públicos durante un mes.

-¡Jajaja, muy bien! Cuando pierdas, vas a afeitarte esas cejas tuyas, y… tirarle huevos al carro del director- Le dijo con mirada maliciosa.

Se oyeron varios suspiros entre los compañeros del grupo.

-Acepto el reto- Dijo Ishimaru sin dudar.

Mientras algunos de los estudiantes se arremolinaban alrededor de los ahora competidores, había una persona que no se molestó en expresar su molestia por permanecer ahí.

-Bien, me retiro- En su usual tono prepotente dijo Togami.

-¿Por? Ya va a empezar lo bueno- Le replicó Asahina con su mejor puchero, al cual consideraba su arma infalible, intentando convencerlo.

-Sin duda esto no es más que una pérdida de tiempo- Le respondió totalmente inmune a su "arma infalible"- Si quieren ver la pelea de dos chimpancés, vean Animal Planet- Y se fue.

Compañeros y los propios competidores hicieron a un lado las sillas del aula, dejando únicamente dos de éstas contrapuestas para que al sentarse pudieran verse frente a frente.

-Bueno, llegó el momento ¿Cara o cruz?- Preguntó Naegi posando sus ojos entre los dos chicos.

-Maldición, cara- Dijo Mondo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Cruz- Comentó firmemente Ishimaru.

-Muy bien chicos, quien gane esto, decidirá la primer competencia- Dijo Naegi a la vez que lanzaba una moneda al aire.

Cuando la moneda cayó nuevamente en manos del chico, la descubrió y a ojos de todos era cruz.

-Primero competiremos en un simple juego de mesa. Para comprobar agilidad mental, jugaremos ajedrez- Dijo Ishimaru.

-¡Tch! Pan comido, no sé cómo un juego de niños es una competencia, pero bueno- Susurró Mondo, más que nada para sí mismo.

-Ok, iré por un tablero- Comentó Yamada una vez que estuvo en el portal de la puerta.

-No es necesario, pueden jugar en mi tablet- Dijo Fujisaki, mientras sacaba el aparato de su mochila.

En lo que la pequeña desbloqueaba su tablet, la idol se percató de la foto de fondo de pantalla que tenía puesta.

-Oh, que simpático hombre ¿Es tu padre?- Preguntó.

-Sí- Murmuró Fujisaki.

-Se parecen-

-¿Tú crees?- Respondió la pequeña chica, elevando ligera, pero alegremente, su voz.

-Por supuesto ¿Quién es el niñito con él? ¿Tú hermano menor?-

-No tengo hermanos- Volvió a murmurar con todo el ánimo antes ganado por los suelos.

-¿Entonces?- La "Súper Idol" comenzaba a parecerle "Súper Detective" con tantas preguntas.

-N-no importa. Owada, Ishimaru, ya está listo el juego- Dijo rápidamente evadiendo el tema.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en las sillas antes colocadas, sin quitarse la mirada.

El resto de sus compañeros formaron un pequeño círculo alrededor de los dos. A excepción de algunos como Sakura, la cual se sentó lo suficientemente cerca, pero sin realmente formar parte del grupo. O Kirigiri, quien se paró frente a la ventana, contemplando el parque de la academia. Sorprendentemente, Celes sí se unió a los espectadores, tomando una silla y sentándose al lado de Mondo.

-Te tocan blancas- Dijo el prefecto.

-Tú no me mandas, tomaré las negras.

-Como gustes.

Ishimaru se preparó y comenzó sus movimientos.

-Peón e2 a e4.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? Tú solo mueve el muñequito y ya, no te quieras dar de sabiondo- Mondo vio un momento el tablero y movió su pieza descuidadamente- También pondré mi pieza hacia el frente- Y colocó su peon de e7 a e5, quedando de frente con el de Ishimaru- No creas que me asustas.

Los ojos carmesíes de Ishimaru dieron un vistazo rápido- Reina d1 a h5- Dijo sin agregar nada más.

-¿Y ahora por qué tan callado?- Dijo el bandolero, moviendo una pieza random, prácticamente sin fijarse, el peon a7 a la casilla a5.

-Alfil f1 a c4.

-Uh-huh ¿El burro brinca otras piezas verdad?- Preguntó Mondo.

-En realidad es un caballo, no un burro señor Owada- Le corrigió Yamada.

-Gracias nerd.

-¿Nerd?- Pregunto indignado el chico regordete.

Mondo comenzó su siguiente jugada, movió su caballo de la cordenada b8 a c6.

-Tu turno, Sargento Babotas-

-Reina h5 a f7, jaque mate.

-Jajaja, jaque… ¿Qué?- La cara del motociclista pasó de socarrona a confusa y desde ahí a incrédula.

-Lo que escuchaste, jaque mate.

Mondo revisó y revisó, esperanzado en encontrar alguna forma de salvarse.

-¡Wow! Fue muy rápido- Comentaba Naegi al resto de sus compañeros.

-Era extremadamente predecible. Supongo que el delincuente de la clase no llega ni al nivel de principiante, una lástima- Dijo Celes, agarrándose las puntas de su abultado cabello.

-¡Segundo round! ¡Damas chinas!- Anunció eufórica Asahina.

 **15 minutos más tarde**

-Gané- Ishimaru ya había derrotado a Mondo.

-¡Quiero una revancha!- Exigió Mondo.

-¡Tercer round! ¿Twilight Struggle?- Preguntó la deportista a la pequeña chica informática- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es un juego ambientado en la guerra fría, uno de los jugadores es Estados Unidos y el otro juega como la U.R.S.S, tienes que hacer aliados y llegar antes a la luna, entre otras cosas.

-No importa de lo que trate, tengo que ganarle a este listillo cueste lo que cueste-

-Gané- A pesar del juego estar diseñado para durar alrededor de tres horas, el prefecto venció al motociclista en menos de 30 minutos.

Jugaron otros cuantos juegos, aunque todos con el mismo resultado.

-Pobre Mondo, que desesperante tu situación, el prefecto te ha estado dando una arrastrada- Comentó Junko, con una sonrisa que realmente estaba a punto de romperle la quijada de tan grande que era.

-Owada, tal vez es momento de parar, es la sexta vez que te gana en gato-

-Tienes razón, ya es hora de dejar los putos juegos de niños. Pasemos a la segunda prueba, un reto de fuerza-

-¿De fuerza?-

-Sí, dejare que el Capitán Papanatas escoja algún deporte en el que compitamos-

-¿Por qué dejaras que él lo escoja?-

-No me importa cuál sea, lo venceré sin duda alguna- Contestó el de jodidamente rara cabellera, a la vez que chasqueaba la lengua.

-Entonces solo queda decidir dicho deporte- Dijo Ishimaru.

-¡Oh! ¡Natación, natación! Una competencia estilo libre ¿O prefieren una carrera en tierra? ¡Ya sé! Podrían…- Asahina no estaba compitiendo, tampoco estaba ayudando directamente a alguno de los competidores, pero se veía más emocionada que cualquier persona ahí presente.

-Boxeo- Interrumpió el prefecto.

-¿Eh?-

-¿B-boxeo?- Tartamudeó el gigantesco hámster.

-El boxeo es un deporte de combate en el que dos contrincantes luchan utilizando únicamente sus puños con guantes, golpeando a su adversario de la cintura hacia arriba, dentro de un cuadrilátero especialmente diseñado para tal fin, en breves secuencias de lucha denominadas asaltos o rounds y de acuerdo a un preciso reglamento, el cual regula categorías de pesos y duración del encuentro, entre otros aspectos- Explicó Sakura, poniendo repentinamente interés en el enfrentamiento.

-Sé lo que es el boxeo, gracias. Pero ¿Realmente estará bien dejar al Sr. Ishimaru y al Sr. Owada pelear?

-Es un poco arriesgado, pero esa actitud me agrada- Le dijo la luchadora.

-Dejando eso de lado, no hay equipo ni dónde puedan llevar a cabo la pelea- Comentó Leon, destacando lo evidente.

-Claro que hay, está el cuadrilátero y todos los suministros que se ocuparon de cuando el "Súper Boxeador" estudió aquí- Informó Kirigiri, quien al igual que Sakura, aparentemente tomó más interés y se acercó al grupo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque exploré la escuela en cuanto entramos.

-Maldición ¿Qué mierda estamos esperando?

Ah, realmente iba a ser una tarde muy ocupada para todos ahí.

.

.

.

-¿Están seguros de esto?- Preguntaba Naegi a sus compañeros, quienes estaban dentro de los vestidores. -¡Por supuesto!- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Bah, es imposible hacerlos cambiar de opinión supongo- Se dijo a si mismo Naegi.

-Te digo que Taka va a ganar, es mucho más disciplinado- Discutía Asahina con Fujisaki. En voz tremendamente alta.

-P-pero Mondo es más fuerte, es el más fuerte sin duda- Lo defendía la pequeña, intentando seguirle el paso a la de piel morena.

-¡Cállense! Ya va a comenzar y no dejan oír la presentación, par de gritonas- Celes de verdad no tenía ni una pizca de corazón o sutileza en su pequeño cuerpo

-¿Ah? ¿Para qué quieres oír la presentación? Haz estado con ellos más de 3 sema…- Replicaba y gritoneaba Asahina hasta que se vio interrumpida por una bocina.

-En esta esquina, midiendo 1.76 metros y pesando 66 kg, el típico alumno que le recuerda al profesor que había tarea ¡Ishimaru, el pingüino saltarrocas!- Anunció Junko, a la vez que los reflectores apuntaban al chico, en su usual posición perfectamente erguida.

Ishimaru llevaba puesto un short blanco al igual que los zapatos, una cinta roja alrededor de su pierna izquierda con la leyenda "El mejor de Japón", y un par de guantes tan rojos como sus propios ojos.

-¡Vamos Taka! Destrózalo- Le daba ánimos su porrista personal, Asahina, la cual parecía haber olvidado completamente su anterior enojo.

-En la otra esquina, midiendo simplemente 1.87 metros y con un peso de 76 kg, y un peinado que desafía las leyes físicas ¡Mondo, el que ni en gato gana!- Mientras la chica de cabello rubio hacía la presentación, Mondo brinco dentro del ring, alzando ambos brazos, y gritando lo más fuerte que pudiera.

Mondo vestía un short negro con bordados dorados, sin zapatos, según él porque no los necesitaba, guantes negros, y adicionalmente sobre sus nalgas en el short escrito en letras doradas las palabras "Crazy Diamond".

-Bien, ambos peleadores al centro- Les dijo Junko, a lo que ambos obedecieron- Ya que esto es muy aficionado, será a ocho rounds. Simplemente céntrense en no dar un mal golpe, sería una pena si alguno de nuestros compañeros tuviera un accidente, o incluso muriera- Comentaba Junko en tono divertido.

Mientras, debajo del cuadrilátero, el resto de la clase comentaba acerca del enfrentamiento.

¿Qué acaso nadie se había dado cuenta del comentario totalmente tajante y sínico de la rubia? Total, qué importaba.

¡Tin, tin, tin! Sonó la campana, rápidamente ambos contrincantes se acercaron, dejando una distancia segura entre ellos.

Mondo tomó una postura y guardia brusca, sin duda de un amateur, pero de igual modo se veía muy sólida.

Por su lado, Ishimaru adoptó una guardia más estética, incluso pareciera de un boxeador profesional.

-Vamos, acércate y dame tu mejor golpe- Le decía Mondo a su contrincante, el cual únicamente se mantenía con la mirada fija, sin decir palabra.

Mondo después de dar un par de vueltas, parecía comenzar a desesperarse, así que fue el primero en soltar un golpe. Dio un "uppercut" el cual Ishimaru evadió sin problemas y rápidamente regreso un "jab", que impactó en el costado del vándalo.

Mondo se replegó y soltó un golpe directo con la derecha, el prefecto hizo un "slip" y logró esquivar el puñetazo.

A pesar de ir apenas en el minuto 2:45 del primer asalto, Mondo comenzaba a verse fastidiado, empezando a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra, siendo evadidos por el buen movimiento de pies, cadera y cabeza de Ishimaru, y los rápidos reflejos de este ayudándole a regresar golpes más certeros sobre el motociclista.

¡Tin, tin, tin! Sonó nuevamente la campana, para después, aparecer la imponente figura de Sakura en medio del campo de combate, separando a ambos chicos y mandándolos a sus esquinas.

-Perfecto Taka, no sabe ni de donde le llueven los golpes. A este paso ganarás nuevamente- Le decía Asahina al chico, mientras le daba un pequeño masaje en los hombros.

-Gracias Asahina, pero realmente es formidable, apenas puedo evadir sus golpes, y pegarle. Aún con guantes es como golpear un roble-

En la otra esquina, Fujisaki le daba una botella de agua al incrédulo Mondo.

-No te preocupes, sé que lo vencerás, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que pruebe tu fuerza- Le decía la pequeña chica, a la vez que le secaba el sudor de la cara.

-No es tan simple, lo subestimé, es mucho más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado. ¡Demonios! Que victoria tan satisfactoria será esta- Dijo ciertamente emocionado.

¡Tin, tin, tin! La campana volvió a sonar y los peleadores otra vez acortaron sus distancias.

Sobre el ring la pelea llevaba un ritmo muy parecido al round anterior, y debajo de este, todos los compañeros veían con emoción el combate, gritando para apoyar a su favorito. Claro, a excepción de algunas que no perdían la compostura, Celes, Kyoko y Sakura.

Naegi estaba atento viendo a sus compañeros soltar sus mejores golpes, y vio el momento preciso en que Ishimaru metió un golpe de lleno con el puño izquierdo en el rostro de Owada.

-Owada debería aprovechar su altura y pelear más a distancia, Ishimaru no podría acercarse- Le comentó la artista marcial a Naegi.

-¿Significa que Owada no va a ganar?-

-Ciertamente en una pelea hay un sinfín de factores que llevan al resultado final, Owada es más fuerte, pero Ishimaru tiene una técnica mucho más limpia, sin embargo, nunca nada está escrito-

-Supongo que tienes razón…-

¡Pum!

Repentinamente, Owada logró conectar un golpe en el costado de Ishimaru, tirando a este a la lona.

-¿¡Qué te pareció!?-

Ishimaru se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, aunque se le veía visiblemente lastimado.

¡Tin, tin, tin! La campana nuevamente se hizo sonar mandando a cada peleador a su esquina.

-Perfecto Owada, ya demostraste quién es más fuerte- Le comentaba llena de ánimos la pequeña joven, al mismo tiempo en que le echaba fijador al peinado del chico.

-Fue un buen golpe ¿Verdad?- Respondió Mondo con una sonrisa- Es duro, pero te di mi palabra de hombre que ganaría, y no pienso romperla-

De mientras en la esquina contraria.

-Tranqui Taka, solo fue un descuido. Mientras sigas como hasta ahora lo vencerás sin duda-

-Incorrecto, si sigo como hasta ahora terminaré cansándome antes de llegar a tumbarlo.

-¿De qué hablas? Tienes un mejor estilo de pelea-

-Exacto, y aún con todo eso, me tiró de un solo golpe… Supongo que es cosa de los genios-

-No entiendo-

-No es nada, Asahina-

¡Tin, tin, tin! Ambos chicos volvieron a acercarse al centro del ring,

-¡Maldición!-

-Eres un gran luchador Owada-kun, incluso creo que podrías llegar a un nivel profesional-

-¿Y que un idiota entrenador me esté diciendo que hacer? No, gracias-

-Esas son las actitudes negativas que te han llevado a lo que eres-

-Cállate ¿Tú qué sabes quién soy?-

-No hay que ser un genio para conocerte. Un idiota problemático y agresivo que encontró refugio en una banda de chicos igual a él, la única diferencia en tu caso es que eres talentoso en algo-

-En serio cállate, no sabes nada. No te atrevas a hablar de mí como si me conocieras cuando ni siquiera te interesa- Dijo en un tono mucho más irritado.

-Si tan solo te centraras más en las cosas importantes y menos en una tonta pandilla creada por algún sin vergüenza…-

-¡Que te calles!- Mondo dio el mejor golpe de la pelea, un recto directo al rostro de Ishimaru.

-¡K.O.!- Anunció eufórica Junko.

El resto del grupo subió rápido al ring para ver el estado de Ishimaru, para quien todo se estaba nublando.

.

.

.

-¡Ahhh!- Ishimaru comenzó a despertar, estaba recostado en lo que parecía ser una camilla de las que hay en los hospitales, todavía usando su vestimenta de box.

El prefecto se sentó y se sobó la mandíbula- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

-R-recibiste un golpe en la cabeza- Le dijo una chica tímida sentada en la silla de al lado- Tus amigos te trajeron para que te revisara-

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó exaltado.

-¡Ah! Perdón, perdón, perdón- Se disculpó repetidas veces la chica, mientras hacia una reverencia.

-No, disculpe, no quería asustarla, pero parece que perdí la segunda competencia- Explicó el de cabello ébano al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la camilla.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va? Tiene que reposar todavía-

Ishimaru hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, y salió de la enfermería ignorando lo antes dicho por la joven.

.

.

.

-Ahora sí te pasaste, Owada- Le reclamó la nadadora.

-¿Y en qué se supone que me pase? Estábamos boxeando y fue un nockout limpio, no veo el problema- Le respondió el motociclista, cambiado a su uniforme escolar.

-Sí, pero pudiste haberle hecho mucho daño, tienes que medirte ¿Cierto Sakura?-

-Me temo debo diferir contigo Asahina, Ishimaru fue el mismo que propuso boxear. Sabía exactamente los riesgos y aun así los acepto-

-Já, te dije-

-Dejando todo eso de lado, aunque corta, fue una gran pelea, ambos dieron lo mejor de sí mismos y eso es lo que separa a los guerreros de unos simples peleoneros. Por mi parte, tienen todo mi respeto- Decía Sakura con un pequeño brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

-Emmm… Gracias, supongo-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ya voy retirándome. Fue divertido verlos pegarse y todo, pero no necesito ser vidente para ver que esto no llegará más lejos, así que nos vemos luego- Comentó Hagakure, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo hermanos, tengo negocios que atender, see ya'- Les dijo el chico peli rojo antes de ser interceptado por la idol.

-¿A dónde vas?- La chica era realmente curiosa, al parecer.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te platiqué? Acerca de pedir el cambio-

-Ah, claro ¿Irás en este momento?-

-Buscaré a una profesora que me dijeron puede ayudar ¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto- Le respondió- Nos vemos después, Naegi- Le dijo a su amigo, dándole una sonrisa.

-Claro, Maizono-san-

Entonces el beisbolista y la idol salieron de la sala, platicando de diferentes cosas.

-Tal vez los demás también deberíamos comenzar a irnos- Comentó tímidamente la pequeña informática a sus compañeros.

-¡Alto ahí!- De pronto por la puerta apareció Ishimaru, aun usando su atuendo de box- Esto no ha concluido-

-Jajaja, sabía que no sería tan fácil deshacernos de ti- Dijo Mondo levantándose rápidamente, cerrando ambos puños con la mirada fija en su oponente.

-No podía permitirme el seguir inconsciente, todavía no hemos terminado esto-

-¿Realmente planean continuar?- Preguntó Naegi con un deje de nerviosismo- Ya demostraron ambos lo grandiosos que son, tal vez…-

Junko le tapo rápidamente la boca a Naegi- No le hagan caso chicos, me muero por saber cómo acabará esto-

-Hasta el momento es un empate, claramente quien gane el siguiente desafío es el vencedor- Decía Ishimaru con cara pensativa.

-¿Y qué mierda estamos esperando?-

-Debemos pensar en cuál podría ser una competencia adecuada-

-Obviamente una que demuestre quién tiene más agallas-

Mientras los dos competidores se retiraron gritándose uno al otro acerca de qué competencia podrían efectuar, los chicos que quedaban en el lugar decidieron no prestarles atención.

Repentinamente el bolso de la "Súper Modelo" comenzó a vibrar, a lo que la chica se acercó, tomó su teléfono celular y leyó atentamente el mensaje, al terminarlo puso una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-¿Todo bien, Enoshima-san?- Preguntó Naegi.

-Sí, claro- Le respondió dándole una sonrisa- Me temo que me debo ir, pero no se preocupen, continúen con la competencia- Y sin más dejo el lugar.

-Asahina-san- Repentinamente Ishimaru se paró frente a Asahina, a pesar de tan firme como siempre, tenía un ligero temblor en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, Taka?- Le preguntó ciertamente intrigada por verlo de ese modo.

El prefecto se ruborizó, pero no dejo de clavar sus carmesíes ojos en los celestes de la chica- Asahina-san ¿Quiere salir conmigo?-

-¿Qué?- Le respondió totalmente descolocada y completamente roja- E-es muy repentino Taka… yo…-

-¡Qué inesperado!- Le comentó Naegi a Fujiski y Celes que estaban a su lado.

-Ya lo creo ¿Qué mosca le picó?-

-Tal vez el golpe de Mondo le afecto el cerebro, debió ser como un mazazo en la cabeza- Celes de verdad era cruel.

De pronto el motociclista se acercó a sus compañeros, pero esta vez estaba sorpresivamente nervioso.

-¿F-fujisaki?- Le susurró en tono anormalmente bajo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Owada?-

-T-t-t…-

-¿Owada?-

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!-

Aparentemente el grito del vándalo fue demasiado para la delicada chica, puesto que de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lágrimas.

-Y la hiciste llorar de nuevo- Dijo Celes.

-Ya, vale, si no quieres salir conmigo solo dilo-

-Es que, no es eso Owada, pero me temo que… podría haber un pequeño problema o algo-

-No tienes que explicar- Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza y dándole una sonrisa.

-Ok, ok, todo bien, pero ¿Exactamente que se traen ustedes dos?- Preguntó Naegi a Mondo e Ishimaru con ojos inquisidores.

-Obviamente seguimos con la competencia- Dejó saber Ishimaru.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó intrigada la pequeña chica informática.

-¿Eh? Pues el primero en conseguir una cita gana la competencia, por supuesto-

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó exaltada la nadadora.

-Ese es el acuerdo al que llegamos- Le dijo el prefecto.

-¡Ash! Olvídenlo, me voy a correr o a comer donas, qué se yo. Prefiero alejarme de los comisarios de Tontopolis- Dijo Asahina aún roja, pero comenzando a caminar dirección a la puerta- ¿Me acompañas, Sakura-chan?-

-En un momento te alcanzo, Asahina-

Entonces la nadadora salió por la puerta con cierto enfado en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Se preguntó a sí mismo el prefecto, aunque en voz alta.

-Esto, supongo que a las chicas no les gusta que las usen para una competencia o cosas así… Bueno, me refiero, no nos gusta- Le comentó Fujisaki.

-Mmmm… Bueno, supongo que eso podrá esperar, de momento hay que terminar con esta competencia que ya duro demasiado-

-¡Demonios! Claro que sí, está comenzando a ser aburrido-

Ishimaru dio un vistazo rápido a cada uno de los compañeros todavía presentes en la sala, deteniéndose en la detective.

-La respuesta es no- Le dijo fríamente Kirigiri al prefecto antes de que este siquiera soltara palabra.

Por su parte Mondo se acercó a la chica gótica quien parecía haber perdido todo interés en lo que ocurría, puesto que estaba sentada tomando té dándoles la espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

-Ajam…- Dijo esperando respuesta.

La chica gótica únicamente dio un sorbo a su bebida, sin decir nada.

-Bueno, quería saber… Eh, ya sabes-

-Acepto- Respondió para sorpresa de todos, aún sin voltear a ver al motociclista.

-¡¿En serio?!- Preguntó incrédulo y emocionado Owada, volteando a ver a su contrincante con mirada victoriosa.

-Pero claro, espero me lleves a algún lugar fino- Comentó Celes.

-¿Eh?-

-Algún restaurante estilo europeo sería excelente. Y obviamente rentarás una limosina, no creas que me subiré a una moto-

-P-pero-

-Y claro, tienes que ir con traje, bien bañado y lo más importante…- Celes de pronto dejó su taza de té para voltear a ver a Owada- No quiero que lleves ese ridículo peinado, te cortarás el cabello y llevarás un estilo decente- Celes se levantó, tomó a Mondo del cuello de su camisa y lo vio fijamente a los ojos- ¿Entendido?-

-C-claro-

-Perfecto- Dijo, a la vez que lo soltaba y le daba su usual y tranquila sonrisa.

-Sabes, creo que no sería buena idea que saliéramos-

-Oh ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?-

-Pues ya sabes…- Mondo se detuvo un momento para poder pensar alguna excusa- Tu eres muy refinada y todo, te afectaría que te vieran con un delincuente como yo y todo eso-

-Ajá, tienes que aprender a mentir, como yo-

-¿Como tú?- Preguntó Naegi.

-Claro, ni en sueños saldría con él- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

El orgullo y la dignidad de Mondo se sintieron un poco agrietados ese día.

Ambos chicos buscaron entre sus compañeras alguna a quien no le hubieran preguntado, encontrando únicamente a la gran artista marcial. Se acercaron a ella, quien estaba aparentemente meditando, sentada con los brazos cruzados y ambos ojos cerrados.

-Ajam… disculpa compañera…- Comenzó Ishimaru.

-Sí, ya sabes…- Le continuó Owada.

-¡Quisiéramos saber si gustarías salir con alguno de nosotros!- Dijeron firmemente los dos.

La imponente chica abrió únicamente un ojo, vio a ambos jóvenes y se levantó de su asiento.

-Estaría encantada-

-¿Pero con quién?- Quiso saber Ishimaru.

-Ambos-

-¿Ambos?-

-Por supuesto, ya casi es hora para mi entrenamiento de combate, necesito contrincantes fuertes- Dijo mientras empezaba a estirar su cuerpo, dejando ver sus grandes músculos.

-Lamento informarte compañera que no podremos entrenar contigo, tenemos que resolver la competencia en cuanto antes-

-Sí, el Capitán Tonto tiene razón, será en otra ocasión chica- Mondo no estaba dispuesto a arruinar su hermoso peinado ese día.

-Ya veo- Les dijo seria la luchadora- Podrían hablar con nuestras sempais, tal vez alguna quiera salir con ustedes-

-Puede ser una buena opción- Afirmó Ishimaru.

Mientras ambos chicos discutían un poco sobre cómo hablarle a sus sempais, Yamada se le acercó a Naegi.

-Mmmm Sr. Naegi, hablar con nuestras sempais ha de ser interesante-

-A mí me preocupa. Leí un poco de la clase 77 en el foro para nuevos estudiantes de internet, y al parecer dicha clase está llena de personalidades muy… variadas-

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Nada malo, pero me preocupa que Owada e Ishimaru vayan a hacer alguna tontería- Naegi comenzó a caminar para acercarse a los dos jóvenes- Oigan, tal vez sería mejor que dejaran esto de una vez-

-¡Claro que no!- Le gritó Owada- Hemos llegado muy lejos como para acobardarnos ahora-

-Concuerdo totalmente, vamos Owada, hay que buscar a la clase 77-

-Está bien, de acuerdo, pero… Tal vez sería mejor que fueran al curso de reserva- Les dijo Naegi antes de que partieran.

-¿Eh? ¿Y porque al curso de reserva?- Preguntó Owada, clavando su fiera mirada en Naegi.

-Pues porque ahí será más fácil terminar su competencia. Digo, es más fácil que las chicas del curso de reserva queden impresionadas con dos estudiantes del curso principal ¿No creen?-

-Eso suena un poco clasista… Pero puede que tengas razón- Le dijo Ishimaru- De acuerdo, iremos al curso de reserva, en marcha compañeros-

-Su patético juego ya duro bastante, tengo cosas más importantes que atender- Le dijo Celes.

-¡Sí! Hoy hay maratón de Heretic Angel Mochi Mochi Princess, igual me debo retirar.

-¿Tú, Ogami-san?-

-Como dije, tengo que entrenar. Me quedé para ver el estado del equipo que el "Súper Boxeador" usaba-

-¿Tú que dices, chica?- Le preguntó el delincuente a la detective.

-Al igual que los demás estoy cansada de su competencia- Dijo en tono frio.

 _Otra vez se comporta distante-_ Pensó Naegi- _Tal vez deba hablar con ella._

Naegi comenzó a caminar a Kirigiri, abrió su boca para formar alguna frase, pero se vio interrumpido.

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- Le dijo Owada, tomándolo por un hombro.

-Ya todos se van, creo que yo tamb…-

-Me temo que todavía te requerimos presente, compañero-

-¿Eh?-

-Necesitamos un árbitro y testigo, para que sea justa la decisión de quién ganará la competencia-

Y ambos chicos salieron por la puerta, arrastrando tras de sí al pobre Naegi, quien suplicaba lo soltaran.

.

.

.

-Entonces hermanita ¿Qué conseguiste?-

-Pues no mucho. No hay demasiada información al alcance-

-¡¿Cómo diablos no?! ¡Los súper estudiantes son el centro de atención! Claro que debe haber información por ahí- Gritó la hermosa chica completamente cabreada.

-Perdona, solo es un retraso, encontraré lo que necesites- Contestó obedientemente Ikusaba.

-Eso espero, claro que no debería dejarle el trabajo de investigación a alguien idiota como tú… En fin-


	4. Vida diaria

09/Mayo/2017

-Chicos… ¿Cuánto más seguirán con esto?- Decía agotado Naegi- Ya pasó casi una semana, y ninguno de ustedes ha conseguido ninguna cita.

-¡Seguiremos hasta el fin de los tiempos si es necesario!- Respondió en voz alta Ishimaru.

-Mierda, sí, tenemos que llegar al final de esto- Le apoyó Mondo.

-Miren, realmente admiro hasta donde pueden llegar y todo, pero francamente, no parece que vayan a conseguir alguna cita…-

\- Mucho menos si Owada-kun termina gritándoles a todas las chicas con las que hablamos-

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas culpando? En todo caso, seguro es porque las espantas ¿Quién mierda empieza una plática de economía o política con una chica?-

-Son temas de vital importancia, en mi opinión, cada persona debería al menos tener una pequeña noción de ellos-

-Dejando eso de lado, creo que deben parar esto, lo que necesitan no es ver quién ganaría una competencia, más bien necesitan hablar… y urgentemente-

-…- Silencio y silencio.

-…- ¿Qué nadie le iba a responder?

-¡Mira! ¡A esa chica no le hemos preguntado!- Ah, sí, todavía sabe hablar.

-¡Estas en lo correcto! ¡Andando!- Y en efecto, no le respondieron.

El prefecto y el motociclista salieron camino a la joven que pasaba, dejando a Naegi ahí solo.

-¿C-chicos?... Supongo me voy yendo, los veo mañana en clases- Dijo Naegi, más al aire que a sus dos compañeros.

 **2 horas después.**

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, no puedo creer que me esté permitiendo el estar aquí, cuando debería estar aprovechando este invaluable tiempo estudiando- El pingüino salta rocas se empezaba a enfadar enserio.

-¿Para qué? Tú eres prácticamente un genio- Dijo Mondo, tocando una fibra sensible en el de ojos carmín.

-¿Qué? ¿Un genio?- Preguntó descolocado Ishimaru- No te atrevas a compararme con los genios- Dijo en un tono casi irritado.

-Calmado, hombre-

-¿Cómo puedo calmarme? Me pones al mismo nivel de los genios ¡No tienen nada que ver conmigo! ¡Hago mi mayor esfuerzo cada día!- Ishimaru se veía bastante irritado, muy inusual en él.

Incluso el motociclista se veía un poco "intimidado".

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Solo decía que ya eres un estudiante de honor y todo eso, no deberías preocuparte por un examen-

-Claro, como todos ustedes…- Ajá, cada vez más enojado se encontraba el prefecto.

-¿Todos ustedes?-

-Prodigios, genios, súper estudiantes definitivos, de la forma que sea, nacidos con grandes habilidades. Claro que no deben preocuparse del esfuerzo, siempre teniendo todo al alcance de sus manos-

A veces, cuando las personas están enfadadas, no miden el daño que pueden causar a la gente a su alrededor.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya cállate! ¡¿En serio crees que así funciona esta mierda?!- Owada gritó exaltado- ¡No tengo puta idea los demás! Pero por lo menos yo sin duda hago un máximo esfuerzo, si tan solo supieras lo que vivo-

-¿Eh?-

-Te la pasas ladrando acerca de la disciplina, el esfuerzo y todas esas mierdas, y parece que realmente te crees que solo tú das tu máximo ¿Pues quieres saber algo, tarado? Te puedo asegurar que nadie nace siendo un prodigio, apuesto a que cada uno de los cabrones que toman clase con nosotros ha puesto su máximo esfuerzo en algo ¡Así que deja de lloriquear y compórtate como hombre!- Mondo después de tener la cara completamente roja, se dejó caer sobre su trasero, y tomó asiento en el borde de la fuente de la Academia.

En esas veces, tal vez sólo hacen falta unas cuantas palabras duras que hagan reflexionar a esas personas. Eso sucede aquí.

Ishimaru se quedó perplejo, sin nada que decir, estático viendo al motociclista. No pudo hacer más que sentarse a su lado.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, hasta que el prefecto rompió el hielo.

-Yo… La verdad no sé cómo tomar todo lo que acabas de decir. Me refiero, siempre crecí con la idea de que la gente prodigiosa tenía todo al alcance, que no necesitaban preocuparse de nada. Siempre vi a ese tipo de gente como mis enemigos-

-Entonces eres bastante idiota ¿Por qué mierda vendrías a esta escuela si piensas de ese modo?-

-Quiero demostrar que un hombre normal puede superar a cualquier genio, con el suficiente esfuerzo y dedicación-

-Entonces ¿Tu plan era venir, y vencer a todos en la clase?- Mondo soltó una carcajada limpia, sonora y definitivamente larga.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- Ishimaru comenzaba a impacientarse.

-No, claro que no, de mi propia estupidez, supongo que no eres un genio para nada- Respondió el motociclista quitándose las ligeras lágrimas que se le escaparon al reír.

-No entiendo-

-Lo que quiero decir ¿Has echado un vistazo a nuestro grupo? Por ejemplo, la chica deportista, esta… Hina-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Asahina-san?-

-Jamás le ganarías en natación, da su máximo esfuerzo la chica, y es lo que le apasiona- Comentó Owada, mientras Ishimaru fijaba la vista al suelo- Pero no te pongas depre, de igual modo ella no te ganaría nunca en, no sé, ajedrez. No parece ser del tipo que piensa mucho, como yo-

-Deberías medirte, no es correcto hablar mal de nadie, y menos de una señorita-

-No salgas con tus mierdas de moral, el punto es que cada quien aporta de su parte, de lo que aman, y en lo que pueden dar su 100%-

Ishimaru vio incrédulo al motociclista- Seré franco, en la vida pensé que pudieras decir cosas tan sensatas-

-Bueno, igual seré franco, estas oyendo las palabras de "El grande"- El brillo en sus ojos era orgullo y admiración pura.

-¿"El grande"?- Intrigaba al prefecto.

-Mi hermano, Daya. Él me enseño todo lo que sé, entre eso, que un grupo es como una motocicleta. El motor es una máquina de puta madre, poderoso y lo que quieras, pero no sirve solo, necesita las ruedas para poder mover el resto del chasis, combustible para prender, un manubrio para poder dirigirlo, un asiento para que no te lastimes el culo- Lo explicaba como la más grande lección de vida nunca antes escuchada.

Ishimaru estaba realmente sorprendido por las palabras, no muy estudiadas pero definitivamente tan sabias, que emanaban de Mondo.

-A lo que voy camarada, tienes razón, son talentosos como la mejor mierda, pero igual en cualquier pandilla, cada miembro hace su trabajo. En nuestra clase ¿Que seriamos sin el mejor Capitán Bocotas que la escuela pudo haber encontrado?- Terminó Mondo con una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha.

-¡No puedo perdonarme haber ignorado un hecho tan simple pero tan esencial!- Las lágrimas se estancabas en sus grandes ojos carmín- ¡Merezco ser castigado!-

-Tranquilo hombre-

-No Owada, no puedo quedar tranquilo, no sabiendo que un hombre tan sabio como tu hermano pudo enseñarte todo esto, y yo estuve a punto de dejar pasar esta maravillosa revelación, necesito redimirme ¡Ahora!- El dramatismo corría por sus venas tan naturalmente como el agua de un río.

-Está bien, está bien. Hagamos esto, una promesa de hombres. Eres un gran adversario en todo sentido, tu empeño en cada batalla realmente me impresiona, prometamos que nos ayudaremos a ser más fuertes en todo aspecto ¡Aún si tenemos que llegar a las puertas del infierno!-

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Nuestra amistad traspasará los límites de la sangre! ¡Llegando a lo más profundo de nuestros seres!- Su pecho se hinchaba de puro orgullo al pronunciar esas palabras.

Pero Owada quedó con una cara de preocupación tremenda.

-Nada homosexual, claro- Le afirmó Ishimaru, captando el problema.

-Mierda, claro que no- El motociclista se levantó frente al prefecto, quedando cara a cara y le extendió la mano- Vamos, hermano-

Ishimaru estaba shockeado

-¿He-hermano?- Volteó a ver la mano del chico frente a él y la tomó con toda su fuerza- ¡Claro, hermano!- Owada jaló con fuerza a Ishimaru, levantándolo de su lugar.

-Demonios, eso es todo- Dijo eufórico el motociclista- Pero solo quedé con una duda… ¿Todo esto del odio a los genios viene de alguna parte?-

-Es una larga historia- Un suspiro inusual escapó de entre sus labios.

-Pues hay tiempo para contarla- Le animó Mondo al de cabello ébano con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, hermano. Igual deseo saber más sobre tu grandioso hermano e incluso sobre su pandilla de maleantes-

-Te estás pasando, bro- Su sonrisa pasó a ser una mueca de inconformidad.

-Oh, lo siento-

El resto de la tarde se fue en ambos contando sus respectivas historias, estrechando aún más el lazo de hermandad apenas surgido entre ellos. Una hermandad más densa que la sangre, llena de una brillante esperanza.

.

.

.

11/Mayo/2017

-Entonces, profesora ¿Cómo vamos con eso?- Sus dedos golpeaban sigilosa y nerviosamente la mesa frente a él.

-Como ya te había comentado, no sé hasta qué punto sea posible. Nunca antes un súper estudiante había querido abandonar su habilidad-

-No es abandonar, solo quiero buscar mi verdadero camino, sé que nací para la música ¡Corre por mis venas!- La voz de Leon incrementó ligeramente con la excitación corriendo a través de ella.

-¡Sí! ¡Puedo ver la juventud en su máxima expresión brotando de cada uno de tus poros!- Le dijo la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos- ¡De acuerdo! En lo que veo que puedo hacer por ti, busca a una de mis alumnas, ella te ayudará a encontrar tu talento musical-

-Perfecto, muchas gracias profesora Yukizome-

Tan pronto la profesora le dio la instrucción de dónde encontrar a la mencionada alumna, salió corriendo. Por su lado, Leon comenzó a caminar dirección a la sala de música, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Para el momento en que llegó, tomó un pequeño respiro. Pensó en verse totalmente cool e impresionar a la chica, y después abrió la puerta, entrando con un aura de confianza única.

-¿Qué tal chica?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras daba su mejor sonrisa.

 _¡Flushhhh!_

De pronto el beisbolista se encontró esquivando una llamarada que iba en su dirección.

-¿Qué demonios?- Se preguntó a sí mismo, a la vez que se cubría los oídos por el potente estruendo que había.

El chico aun cubriéndose, volteó al escenario. Había una chica de tez blanca, cabello largo negro con algunos rayos rosas y azules, y un peinado muy… extravagante, tanto como su atuendo. Ella estaba dejando su alma en el escenario, tocando a todo lo que daba la guitarra en sus manos, la cual por cierto, por extraño que le pareciese al chico, tenía integrado algún tipo de "lanza llamas" que se prendía y apagaba al compás de la música. Leon de todos modos no tuvo mucho tiempo para apreciar nada de esto, estaba más concentrado en no dejar que sus tímpanos explotaran por el potente ruido que emanaba de las bocinas.

El beisbolista enfocó el interruptor de encendido de las bocinas, y lo más rápido que pudo quitó las manos de sus oídos, sacó su E-Handbook que la Academia proporciona, y a pesar de no ser esférico, hizo uso de sus grandiosas habilidades y lo arrojo contra el botón dando justo en el blanco y deteniendo el concierto.

-¿Uh? ¿Se durmió la bocina?- La chica de apariencia extravagante desvió la mirada al joven pelirrojo, el cual estaba recuperándose- ¿Desde cuándo Ibuki tiene audiencia? ¡Ah! Deja Vú-

El chico se incorporó lentamente, con un fuerte zumbido en los oídos y la extraña sensación que surge cuando estás ebrio- ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-Fue la forma de purificar tus pecados y poder pasar al paraíso ¡Estás en el purgatorio!- Dijo muy seria la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó exaltado Leon.

-O eso es lo que te diría San Pedro cuando mueras, claro si eres religioso- Una sonrisa infantil y juguetona danzaba por sus labios.

-No bromees, con lo que estabas tocando pensé que había muerto en serio- El pelirrojo dio un vistazo rápido alrededor- ¿Esa es tu guitarra?-

-No, es de Soda-

-Ah, de Soda… ¿Quién es Soda?-

-¿Uh? Pues Soda es Soda- Porque claro, eso era evidente.

-Amm… claro. Por cierto, soy Leon Kuwata- Y el pobre estaba contrariado, nada raro.

-¡Rawr!- ¿Acaso rugió la chica?

-¿Ahora que te sucede?

-¡Rawr!- En efecto, rugió.

-Definitivamente estás loca- Murmuró el chico.

-Ibuki todavía no consigue el certificado médico, pero estoy segura Ibuki está más que loca, es especial-

-Eh, claro… ¿Espera? ¿Me escuchaste?-

-Claro, Ibuki es una música después de todo-

-Ah ya, te refieres a que tienes buen oíd… ¿Espera? ¿Eres la "Super música"?- Preguntó bastante sorprendido.

-El título no importa- Dijo la chica, mientras afinaba su guitarra.

-Ehhh, Ibuki ¿Cierto?-

-Pues no sé qué tan cierto puede ser, contando que no existe la verdad absoluta. Ibuki vio eso en una película, siempre lo quiso decir- Y soltó una pequeña risita.

-Claro, oye chica ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a convertirme en un músico también?- Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mmmmm…No- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?- Preguntó desconcertado.

-Sí-

-¿En serio?- se sintió esperanzado de pronto.

-No-

-Oye, deja de jugar, necesito tu ayuda en serio, yo quiero… Necesito aprender a tocar, demostrar quién soy realmente y llevar a cabo mi sueño. Sé que mi destino está en la música, y si logro demostrarles a todos que puedo ser quien yo elija, entonces…-

De pronto la chica lo interrumpió, parándose frente a él, cara a cara, poniendo muy nervioso al beisbolista.

-Estas pálido como un muerto, tal vez si estamos en el purgatorio, igual Ibuki te ayudará, siente fuerza en ti-

-¡Genial! Gracias. Muchas gracias Ibuk…-

-Ahora dame 100 lagartijas- Le ordenó la música.

-¿Qué?-

-Debes estar preparado en cuerpo, mente y alma para poder realizar tus sueños, y siempre llegar al primer lugar…- Dijo muy llena de entusiasmo la chica- Ibuki lo vio en una película-

 _¿En qué me metí?_ \- Pensó Leon, antes de comenzar a hacer las lagartijas.

.

.

.

12/Mayo/2017

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, la única luz presente era la que una pantalla en medio de esta proporcionaba, el único sonido era el de la respiración de un corpulento cuerpo sentado frente a dicha pantalla, y ocasionalmente el sonido del crujir de las frituras.

-Sí… Sí… Así quedará perfecto- Comentaba el chico a la vez que movía velozmente su pluma electrónica, y presionaba los botones del teclado.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó una voz femenina, a la vez que abría la puerta, dejando entrar toda la luz del exterior.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Gritó el regordete chico a la vez que se cubría los ojos- ¡Te he dicho que no entres así a mi habitación, Fujiko!

-Si hubieras aceptado alguna de las casas para estudiante que la Academia Pico de Esperanza te ofrecía no tendríamos estos problemas, hermanito- Le respondía su regordeta hermana, mientras abría la ventana del cuarto, dejando entrar más luz.

-¡Nunca! Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que un artista necesita su propio espacio para poder crear verdaderas obras de arte.

Mientras Yamada seguía concentrado en dibujar, Fujiko tomo una de las hojas ya impresas del trabajo.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó la hermana- No parece ser tu estilo de trabajo.

-¿Eh? Suelta eso- Dijo quitándole la hoja de las manos- ¿A qué te refieres con que no parece mi estilo?

-Pues el estilo de dibujo es un poco diferente, sobre todo en las chicas… Y la historia…-

-¿Qué tiene?

-Empezando porque eres un personaje en la historia…- Fujiko obvió lo que estaba viendo.

-Deja de molestar, parece ser que ni tú comprendes a un artista de la nueva era como yo-

Yamada vio el reloj despertador situado junto a su cama, el cual marcaba 07:30 AM.

-¡Ahhh! Voy a llegar tarde.

-¿Y?- El tono en la voz de su hermana sonaba totalmente desinteresado.

-¿Cómo que "y"?- Le devolvió la pregunta, mientras metía en su pequeña mochila todo lo que necesitaba.

-Nunca has sido muy entusiasta por la escuela, y ahora tu asistencia ni siquiera es obligatoria.

Yamada únicamente procedió a despedirse y salir camino a la escuela.

 _Cierto, nunca me había interesado la escuela, por lo menos no al grado de estar entusiasmado de asistir… Pero últimamente, en este grupo, hay algo especial_. Yamada recorrió todo el camino hasta la escuela con este tipo de pensamientos en mente.

Una vez llegó, abrió la puerta de su salón y nada estaba fuera de lo normal. Todos los compañeros presentes estaban realizando diferentes actividades, platicando, jugando o simplemente escuchándose entre sí, o por lo menos algunos.

Sakura, Asahina, Owada, Ishimaru y Fujisaki discutían sobre técnicas de ejercicio, e incluso la pequeña chica informática expresaba su deseo de comenzar a ejercitarse.

Naegi, Sayaka y Leon estaban escuchando una de las extrañas historias de Yasuhiro, el beisbolista cuestionando bastante sobre su veracidad.

Por su parte Celes únicamente estaba sentada bebiendo té. Kyoko leía una pequeña libreta que traía entre manos.

Junko, Ikusaba, Togami y Toko no estaban presentes en el salón.

Hifumi únicamente entro, sin saludar ni nada, caminaba despreocupadamente aun dibujando mientras se desplazaba, se sentó en una silla del fondo del salón, y continuó dibujando su nuevo doujin.

A medida que el creador de fanfics avanzaba en su trabajo, daba rápidos vistazos a sus compañeros, estos seguían riendo, de vez en cuando cambiando los integrantes de los pequeños grupos, pero aun así cada quien dedicándose a alguna actividad random, y los "solitarios" seguían sin ser tomados en cuenta.

 _Tal vez me equivoqué, este puede que no sea un grupo especial. Sigo siendo un artista incomprendido, un lobo solitario, un llanero que recorre su propio sedero_ \- Pensó nuevamente Yamada, aunque en un tono ligeramente decaído.

Repentinamente, aun estando dentro del salón, Mondo, Asahina y Leon comenzaron a jugar a lanzar una pelota de béisbol.

-Hermano, no está permitido jugar dentro del salón de clases, me temo debo pedirles que se detengan- Les llamó la atención Ishimaru.

-Vamos bro, la estamos pasando bien, y el profesor ni siquiera ha llegado- Le respondió Mondo, a la vez que le lanzaba la pelota a la nadadora.

-Sí Taka, y no hay nada mejor que hacer. ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?- Dijo Asahina mientras le lanzaba la pelota al prefecto, invitándolo a unirse.

Ishimaru atrapó la pelota, pero no la regresó, más bien les dijo a sus compañeros lo siguiente.

-Es una propuesta tentadora Asahina-san, pero me temo simplemente no puedo tolerar estas actitudes, deberé decomisar la pelota y la entregaré al consejo de disciplina una vez terminada la clase- Terminó diciendo.

En lo que el prefecto daba su plática, Leon se acercó a él por atrás y tomó la pelota lo más rápido que pudo, sin embargo Ishimaru no la soltó, por lo que comenzaron a forcejear por ella.

Yamada simplemente intentó ignorar los pleitos de sus compañeros, estaba demasiado ocupado dibujando el final del capítulo en el que se encontraba trabajando.

Repentinamente, la pelota se zafó de entre las manos de los dos chicos, saliendo disparada en la dirección del enorme hámster.

-¡Cuidado!- Alcanzó a gritar alguien, aunque ya era tarde.

Para cuando Yamada volteó, vio la bola a centímetros de su cara, así que solo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando el golpe final. Pero dicho ataque nunca llegó.

Yamada abrió sus ojos y encontró a Naegi tirado en el suelo, con la pelota a su lado.

-¡¿Naegi?!- Gritó Sayaka, que se hincaba al lado del chico.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Qué le paso al Sr. Naegi?- Preguntó Yamada sin saber con certeza qué estaba pasando.

-Recibió un pelotazo directo en el estómago- Le respondió Hagakure.

-Corrección, detuvo la pelota que te iba a golpear a ti, Yamada-kun- Intervino Kirigiri, para sorpresa de muchos.

-Que idiota de su parte, arriesgar su integridad por la de alguien más- Expresó Celes riendo, aunque no fue sorpresa para nadie el cruel comentario.

Mientras ellos decían eso, Naegi comenzó a levantarse, aunque despacio.

-Lo siento Nae, fue un accidente- Se disculpó Leon.

-Naegi-kun, mis disculpas, espero no haberte causado daño en tus órganos vitales- La forma de disculparse de Ishimaru era única.

-N-no hay problema chicos- Naegi volteó a ver a Yamada, tosiendo ligeramente- ¿Estás bien, Yamada-kun?-

-C-claro… ¿Por qué?- No entendía la pregunta de Naegi, no es como si él hubiera recibido el golpe y ultimadamente, no era sobre eso su "¿Por qué?".

-¿Por qué? Pues porque casi recibes un pelotazo- Naegi respondió.

-No, quiero saber ¿Por qué detuviste la bola? ¿Por qué me protegiste?-

-Pues somos amigos Yamada-kun, y eso es lo que cualquier amigo haría- El delgado chico de cabello castaño lo decía como la verdad más absoluta.

-¿Amigos? ¿Cómo puede decir eso Sr. Naegi? Nunca he tenido un solo amigo, siempre he sido repudiado, esto, quise decir, envidiado por mis compañero de clase, así que dígame ¿Cómo quiere que le crea que somos amigos?- Comenzaba a decir y brotar un lado de Yamada que ninguno de sus compañeros había visto antes.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?- Preguntó el chico con largas rastas.

-Yamada-kun, no puedo decir que sepa el cómo te sientes, sin embargo puedo afirmarte que todos aquí somos tus amigos- Afirmó Naegi en un tono tranquilo.

-¿Cómo puedes afirmarlo? Cuando entré ni siquiera se molestaron en saludarme ni nada, como si no existiera- Yamada no quería admitirlo tan abiertamente, pero el que lo ignoraran había herido un pequeño y recóndito lugar dentro de sí mismo.

-B-bueno, la verdad Yamada-kun, te veías tan ocupado dibujando que no quisimos interrumpirte- Comentó Asahina, rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-¡Totalmente de acuerdo! Jamás podría interrumpir a un compañero que esté realizando alguna actividad recreativa, siempre y cuando ésta no vaya contra las reglas- Recalcó Ishimaru.

-Además, se nota que es algo que realmente amas. Esperábamos que una vez terminaras tu comic, lo compartieras con nosotros, Yamada-kun ¿Qué opinas?- Le pregunto dándole una cálida sonrisa Sayaka.

-¿Q-qué? ¿Lo quieren ver?- Estaba en shock, nunca nadie se había acercado a él para preguntarle sobre sus trabajos.

-Claro, mientras no sea una de esas historias raras o muy confusas, cualquier cosa me vale para pasar el rato- Le dio ánimos Owada, a su estilo.

-Como ya te había dicho Yamada-kun, he leído tus trabajos y me parecen muy buenos- Se unió Fujisaki.

-Entonces Yamada ¿Te queda alguna duda de lo importante que eres en este grupo?- Finalizó Naegi.

Una sensación burbujeante y fresca comenzaba a surgir en el estómago del regordete chico, haciendo que soltara una fuerte risa llena de felicidad.

\- ¡Siento como si me hubieran dado su fuerza vital para crear una poderosa Genkidama!- Gritó en un tono muy entusiasmado- ¿Realmente pensaron que desconfiaría de mi fiel escuadrón? Obviamente era una prueba para todos ustedes, felicitaciones, la han pasado con éxito-

-Eso es todo- Dijo Leon, mientras le lanzaba la pelota de béisbol a Yamada, quien sorprendentemente la atrapó sin problemas.

-¡Waaaah! Tengo la energía de 10mil soles en mi interior, puedo sentirla- Gritó aún más entusiasmado Yamada.

-¡Yamada-kun, no está permitido gritar en los salones!- Pero el regordete chico hizo caso omiso de la advertencia del prefecto, hasta que una musculosa mano se postro sobre la cabeza de Yamada.

-Bien, aprovechemos toda esa energía para hacer un poco de ejercicio- Dijo totalmente seria Sakura, con un brillo muy particular en sus ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Ejercicio? ¡Nooooooo!- Lo último que se escucho fue el eco del grito de un alma en pena recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela.

.

.

.

11:46 AM

Después de que todos los presentes practicaron una extensa rutina de ejercicio impartida por Sakura, Naegi se preparaba para entrar a cambiarse a los vestidores, cuando fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Bien hecho hoy, Naegi-kun- Le dijo Kirigiri.

-G-gracias Kirigiri-san, es de las pocas veces que hemos hablado me parece, y es la primera vez que me inicias la conversación- Hizo notar el castaño, incrédulo.

-No se te haga costumbre, solo quería decirte lo bien que uniste al grupo hoy- Kirigiri era buena para romper burbujas de felicidad, pero Naegi ni se inmutó.

-¿Eh? No, no hice nada, solo quería que Yamada-kun supiera lo importante que es para nosotros, es nuestro amigo- Naegi se percató que Kirigiri le desvió la mirada- Al igual que tú, Kirigiri-san, eres parte del grupo, y realmente estoy feliz de que estés conmigo- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa-

-¿En verdad? Gracias Naegi-kun, pero en serio hiciste más de lo que crees hoy- La imperturbable expresión de su cara no permitió que la pequeña chispa de emoción en su pecho se hiciera notable.

-Bueno, supongo que tal vez un poco…- El tono en su voz expresaba claramente que él no se lo creía, pero le quería dar el gusto a Kyoko.

-Ahora si me disculpas- Le interrumpió la chica y entró al vestidor de chicas, sin esperar respuesta de Naegi.

Aun cuando la detective ya había entrado a cambiarse, Naegi no se detuvo en soltar lo que sentía.

-Gracias… Y sigamos hablando, Kirigiri-san-

.

.

.

11:52 PM

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, la única luz presente era la que una pantalla en medio de esta proporcionaba, el único sonido era el de la respiración de un corpulento cuerpo sentado frente a dicha pantalla, y ocasionalmente el sonido del crujir de las frutas que sus amigos le recomendaron comer en lugar de sus preciadas frituras.

-Esta… será una gran historia- Se dijo a sí mismo Yamada- A mis amigos les encantará-

La sonrisa en su rostro era probablemente la más brillante que hubiera tenido alrededor de toda su vida.

.

.

.

15/Mayo/2017

-Tienen que salir al aire dentro de poco. Apresúrese con la entrevista- Habló un hombre en traje, el estereotipo de un representante.

-Seré lo más breve posible- Dijo la chica que haría la entrevista.

Posteriormente, la entrevistadora pasó a los camerinos, donde se encontró con dos chicas pertenecientes a un grupo de idols famoso mundialmente.

-Oh, hola- Saludó una de las idols presentes, regalándole una sonrisa amable.

\- Mucho gusto, ustedes son Ayaka Haneyama y Satomi Aoba ¿Cierto?- A pesar de que había investigado con anterioridad, no quería equivocarse, no podía permitírselo.

-Estás en lo correcto- Afirmó otra de las chicas, sin poder voltear a ver puesto que la estaban maquillando.

-Bien, tenemos poco tiempo, así que empecemos con las preguntas- Comentó la entrevistadora, a la vez que sacaba un pequeño aparato de la bolsa de su suéter- ¿Les importa si grabo la entrevista?-

-¿Qué? Mi maquillaje todavía no está acabado- La idol no quería verse como un payaso frente a sus fans, ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Es solo audio, no es una cámara de video-

-Ah, claro, no hay problema- Era un alivio.

-¿Están nerviosas? El programa ya va a comenzar- Y con esto, comenzaba la entrevista.

-Pues sí, un poco. No estamos acostumbradas a aparecer en programas de variedades, sin Maizono es mucho más difícil, pero creo que estaremos bien.

\- Desde que se creó el grupo ¿Cuáles han sido los mayores obstáculos que han atravesado?- Las preguntas personales para entrar en confianza son muy importantes.

-Pues uno de los principales problemas fue nuestra edad. Empezamos muy jóvenes, éramos muy influenciables y no teníamos a nuestras familias con nosotras, por lo tanto nuestra única compañía éramos nosotras mismas-

-He oído que las canciones de su último disco las compusieron todas ustedes, eso quiere decir que son muy talentosas ¿Cómo se sienten con que solo hayan escogido a Maizono para asistir a la APE?- Esa era una de las preguntas más esperadas por todo el medio del espectáculo y sus fans.

-Ah, sobre eso, no queremos ser mal interpretadas, ella realmente se lo merece, es muy talentosa, pero siendo la menor del grupo, no esperábamos sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos tan rápido-

-Sí, últimamente hay muchos rumores sobre envidia entre grupos, pero con nosotras eso no es así. Cada una tiene su papel y con una menos no llegaríamos tan lejos, para eso está el apoyarse en el grupo. Cuando uno realmente cree en sí mismo y los demás, se puede lo que sea, y nosotras más, somos una familia.

-Entonces chicas ¿Cuál es el nuevo concepto?-

-Como ya mencionaste antes, todas participamos en la creación del contenido, así que abordaremos una gran cantidad de temas, traerá muchas sorpresas, aunque no podemos revelarte nada todavía. Como un pequeño adelanto, podemos decir que Maizono se esforzó al máximo

-Es una pena que su tour se haya cancelado, siendo que ya habían agotado todas las entradas…- No era una pregunta en sí, pero eso no evitaba que las chicas respondieran con lo que pensaban al respecto.

-Oh, sí, lo decidimos por la escuela de Maizono. Aunque gracias a algunos amigos nos enteramos que la asistencia no es obligatoria, pudo haber faltado unos días, pero no hay problema, solo pospondremos un poco el tour aunque claro que se llevará a cabo- Ajá, el tono de voz de la idol sonó acusatorio al principio de su respuesta.

-Para finalizar ¿Algún mensaje que le quieran dar a sus fans?-

-Gracias por estos años que se han mantenido apoyándonos, sin ustedes nuestros sueños no se hubieran cumplido. En este comeback planeamos regresar más maduras y prometemos dar todo nuestro esfuerzo para hacerlos felices-

-Es un placer seguir creciendo junto a ustedes, así como ustedes son nuestra fuerza, nosotras esperamos ser la suya. Queremos seguir siendo capaces de sorprenderlos conforme pase el tiempo-

-Muchísimas gracias por brindarme un momento para entrevistarlas, ha sido un honor, mi empresa pronto contactará con ustedes para finalizar en forma el fragmento de la revista- La entrevistadora paró la grabación y comenzó a guardar su libreta de preguntas y la pequeña grabadora en una bolsita que colgaba de su hombro.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿Señorita…?- No hubo ningún tipo de presentación antes de realizar la entrevista, así que no se encontraban muy seguras de cómo se llamaría su entrevistadora en turno.

-Emmmm… Mukuro, Mukuro Ikusaba-

Eso no auguraba nada bueno, a pesar de que las idols no se lo esperaban.

.

.

.

16/Mayo/2017

-Te están buscando Matsuda-san- Uno de los estudiantes que se encontraba en la biblioteca le informó.

-Dile que se pierda, estoy ocupado- Dijo Yasuke Matsuda, el "Súper Neurólogo".

-Ni si quiera a una amiga de la infancia- Apareció una bella mujer.

-¿J-Junko?- Preguntó descolocado el chico- No pensé verte por aquí.

-No estoy aquí para hablar de memorias del pasado ni nada por el estilo- Junko se expresaba con suficiencia y malicia.

-¿Entonces?- Y el "Súper Neurólogo" rápidamente se puso, solo un poco, nervioso

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Junko le dejó saber su motivo- Tengo un par de favores que pedirte-


	5. Epifanía

Era un día hermoso, sol brillante, pájaros cantando, el característico sonido de las cigarras; y ahí en medio del campo se encontraba recostado un joven en particular, piel morena, peinado en inmensas rastas y nula preocupación de la vida.

-Jajaja, que gran clima hace hoy, en un día así mi predicción puede llegar hasta un 30% de acierto- Se dijo a sí mismo con una gran sonrisa- ¿A qué caballo debería apostar esta semana?-

De pronto sobre la cabeza del chico se poso una paloma blanca, curiosamente sintió una gran paz y relajación al momento que el ave lo tocó, pudo sentir como su espíritu, ki, chakra o lo que sea que exista en cada uno de nosotros se unió a la suya.

-¡Já! Las palomas blancas siempre son buena señal-

Al momento que decía esto, la paloma hizo sus necesidades sobre la cabeza del chico. El moreno de inmediato tomó al animal y se lo quitó, quejándose por lo sucedido y sacudiendo fuerte la cabeza.

Una vez que tuvo entre manos el ave y que la observo con más cuidado, se percató que esta traía una pequeña pechera, con nada menos que el escudo de la Academia Pico de Esperanza.

-¿Eh?- Se notó bastante confundido.

El chamán igual noto un papel amarrado en la pata del animalito y procedió a tomarlo, no todos los días vives una escena que parece de película.

Mientras el chico trataba de desamarrar el nudo que sujetaba el papel, comenzaron a formarse nubes en el cielo, las cigarras una a una se fueron callando, se pudo ver algo sobrevolando el lugar, un ave negra que se postró en la rama de un árbol seco. Sin embargo, el moreno no presto atención a nada de esto, estaba muy concentrado leyendo el contenido del papel.

Lo leyó y releyó, sin embargo no había nada excepcional, lo único escrito eran unas cuantas palabras:

" **AMISTAD, AMOR, FUTURO, ESPERANZA."**

Hagakure se rascó la cabeza y volteó a ver a la paloma- ¿Tú sabes de qué trata esto?- Le preguntó en son de burla al plumífero, por supuesto que no le iba a responder.

Y en un instante, sin advertencia, los ojos de Hagakure fueron testigos de un bizarro acto que tomó lugar.

La paloma puso un huevo, perfectamente ovalado y blanco, pero no se detuvo ahí, puso otro, después otro y otro, hasta llegar a un total de 15 huevos.

Puesto que el chamán no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, decidió sacar su confiable bola de cristal lo más rápido que sus manos pudieron, pero en el momento que se dispuso a hacer uso de sus habilidades de adivinación, escuchó un graznido que le puso las rastas de punta. A través del reflejo hecho en su bola de cristal vio detrás de sí un cuervo, observándolo desde lo alto de un árbol, quieto como una estatua, con los ojos de un rojo fosforescente.

Hagakure sin saber por qué se quedó petrificado, comenzó a sudar, pero no perdió el contacto visual con el ave.

Repentinamente el cuervo abrió sus alas, soltó otro graznido y emprendió vuelo en dirección al Súper Estudiante.

En el momento que el ave negra estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del chico, la paloma blanca voló e interceptó al cuervo. Cuando comenzaron a desplumarse mutuamente Hagakure reaccionó, por algún inexplicable impulso en su interior, tomó todos los huevos y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que le fue posible, se adentró entre los árboles, hasta que llegó el punto donde se dio cuenta que no sabía dónde se encontraba. Se detuvo un momento, recuperó aire, se relajó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor hasta que un sonido quebró su efímera tranquilidad ¡Un rugido! A pesar de no ser biólogo ni nada por el estilo, podía reconocer perfectamente el rugido de un oso, apenas sintió una presencia detrás de él, soltó carrera a través de un llano. Aterrorizado y sin voltear atrás, corrió tan rápido que una de sus sandalias se le cayó, mas no se detuvo por ella, ni por el dolor de las piedras y ramas que penetraban en la planta de su pie.

Siguió corriendo con los huevos entre brazos, fue hasta que sintió crujidos debajo de sus pies que se detuvo para ver que estaba pisando. Lo que encontró fue un sinfín de cigarras muertas.

Asqueado, Hagakure comenzó a dar de saltos, hasta que tropezó con algo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, y todos los huevos rodaron por una colina.

El chamán busco el objeto con el que había tropezado, se le erizo la piel al encontrar un pequeño oso de peluche, totalmente blanco con ojos de botones negros, el muñeco emanaba un aura que ponía muy nervioso al chico.

Volteó a ver a los huevos, asegurándose que estuvieran bien, estos a pesar de seguir completos, se les notaban evidentes cuarteaduras y fragmentaciones en los cascarones. De pronto, uno de los huevos comenzó a temblar, haciendo evidente que estaba a punto de abrirse.

Hagakure intentó correr hacia los huevos, pero se congeló en el instante que de nuevo escucho cierto graznido ya conocido. Apareció el cuervo de antes y se paró sobre la cabeza del peluche, Hagakure enfocó su vista y pudo ver en el pico del ave la cabeza de la paloma, totalmente cercenada, y no parecía más blanca debido a la cantidad de color escarlata que ahora la cubría. Una gota de sangre cayó del pico del cuervo y se embarró en el ojo izquierdo del oso de juguete.

Hagakure sentía un gran miedo, no era el hombre más valiente del mundo, pero esta era una situación totalmente justificable. Sin embargo, su corazón se tranquilizó en cuanto escucho un pequeño piar, giró la mirada al huevo que estaba temblando hace un momento y vio un polluelo de paloma, totalmente blanco. Con tan solo verlo el chamán sentía calma, paz e incluso esperanza.

El polluelo comenzó a crecer de forma exponencial, convirtiéndose en una paloma blanca adulta, o así hubiera sido, puesto que el cuervo descendió sobre el ave blanca, y comenzó a picotearla.

Hagakure se armó de valor y quiso correr en ayuda de la paloma, pero el oso de peluche lo detuvo de una pierna.

Mientras el cuervo picoteaba a la paloma, Hagakure se percató de que a esta se le comenzaba a caer su plumaje blanco, poco a poco tornándose negro, sufrió una metamorfosis; su pequeño pico se cayó y en lugar de este brotó uno más largo, igual negro, todo su cuerpo comenzó a pasar de una paloma a ser otro cuervo, entonces el animal cerró sus ojos, para al momento de volverlos a abrir, se encontraban rojos. Hagakure dejo de forcejear con el oso, y únicamente se quedó pasmado visualizando el espectáculo frente a él.

Todos los huevos comenzaron a eclosionar, saliendo de éstos aves negras de ojos rojos, soltando graznidos, aleteando fuertemente, únicamente un huevo estaba todavía sin abrirse, aunque igual temblando.

La parvada tomó vuelo al unísono, volando en espiral alrededor del chamán. En cuanto este comenzó a gritar por ayuda, todas las aves se abalanzaron sobre él comenzando a picotearlo, devorando su carne e intentando sacarle los ojos.

Hagakure después de intentar forcejear se terminó tirando al suelo, mas no tuvo efecto, las aves siguieron picoteándolo. Como ultima acción dejó su mirada fija en el último huevo, que ya comenzaba a abrirse, saliendo de este un cuervo de plumaje blanco y ojos azules.

El moreno no supo cómo reaccionar a esto, mas que usando sus últimas fuerzas para levantar su mano dirección al cuervo blanco, como pidiendo ayuda. El ave se quedó viendo a Hagakure, para un momento después abalanzarse sobre su rostro.

-¡AHHHH!- Hagakure se levantó de la cama, empapado de sudor, temblando- ¡¿Q-q-qué demonios?!-

Echó una mirada rápida alrededor, después se tentó todo el cuerpo, asegurándose que estaba completo.

-Krishan, Buda, Ra o el dulce niño Jesús, por favor quien sea, ayúdeme a no volver a comer pollo frito antes de dormir- Hagakure se volvió a acostar en su cama, se cubrió con las sábanas, postró su mirada en el techo y su expresión se tornó más seria que nunca- ¡Claro! ¡Ya sé el significado!- Juntó sus manos como si fuera a rezar, para un momento después- ¡Sáquenme su sonda, malditos aliens!-

Podría decirse que fue una noche normal para Hagakure.

.

.

.

-Que monstruosidad- Murmuro uno de los transeúntes.

-Pareciera que se escapó un gorila del zoológico- Dijo un "bromista" a su grupo de amigos, quienes comenzaron a reír.

-¡Mamá, mira que hombre tan fuerte!- Le comento un pequeño niño a su madre- ¿Por qué esta vestido como mujer?- Su madre no respondió, únicamente jaló a su niño y se cruzó al otro lado de la calle.

Sakura iba caminando, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que murmuraba la gente, era algo que nunca le había importado.

La poderosa chica se dirigía al hospital, no porque se sintiera enferma o algo por el estilo, iba camino para ver a alguien. Alguien muy importante.

-Con permiso- Dijo amablemente la luchadora al momento de entrar al hospital.

-Hoy te retrasaste un poco- Le comentó una de las enfermeras.

-Mi entrenamiento se alargó un poco- Sakura respondió distraída mientras se anotaba en la libreta de registro de las visitas.

-Claro, jovencita. El día de hoy ha estado muy tranquilo-

-¿Alguna mejora?-

-De momento no… Ahora está dormido, ya sé que no necesito decírtelo, pero no lo despiertes-

-De ninguna forma, jamás haría algo para perjudicarlo- Entonces Sakura entró al elevador.

Mientras éste ascendía, la musculosa joven llevaba en mente su plática con su compañera tiempo antes.

 _-¿Qué tienes, Sakura-chan? Hoy nada más has hecho 300 abdominales, no estarás enferma ¿Cierto?- Le cuestionó su fiel amiga Asahina, bastante preocupada por su estado._

 _Ambas chicas se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer ejercicio juntas cada mañana. Y ciertamente llevaban muchos días cumpliéndolo, pero ese día en específico, Sakura tenía un importante compromiso que atender, uno que la tenía muy distraída._

 _-Todo bien Asahina- No quería preocuparla con sus propios problemas._

 _-Mmmmm, no te creo Sakura-chan- Le dijo con un puchero en el rostro- Puedes contarme lo que sea, además, no importa lo fuerte que uno sea, siempre hay que buscar el apoyo de alguien más. Puede afectar tu salud el guardarte las cosas ¿Sabes?-_

 _-De acuerdo- ¿Cómo podría negarle algo a su querida amiga?- ¿Recuerdas del chico que te hable? ¿Kenshiro?-_

 _-¡Oh, sí! Tu maravillosa historia, un chico al que no has logrado vencer, que lo admiras más que a nadie, y aun siendo rivales, tienen una fuerte conexión e incluso te anima a que un día lo derrotes. ¡Guaaaa! Es muy romántico ¡No! Más que eso, es una historia casi de leyenda- En serio que Asahina prestaba atención a lo que Sakura le platica._

 _-Está en el hospital- Dijo muy seria Sakura._

 _-¿Eh?- La nadadora detuvo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, para quedarse estática._

 _-No te he contado el resto. Hace mucho tiempo le diagnosticaron una fuerte enfermedad, que lo ha ido debilitando poco a poco-_

 _-Yo… lo lamento Sakura-chan, debes pensar que soy una mala amiga por obligarte a contarme-_

 _-En absoluto, te agradezco que te preocupes tanto-_

¡Bip! El ascensor se detuvo, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

La luchadora bajó del ascensor y emprendió camino al cuarto designado. Al entrar en la habitación, estaba oscura, el único sonido era el del electrocardiograma. Sakura se adentró más y se paró junto a la cama. Dentro de ésta se encontraba un chico extremadamente delgado, sin duda debido a la enfermedad, totalmente dormido, realmente parecía casi un cadáver.

 _-Él era… es el más fuerte, el más noble y el más honorable hombre que he conocido-_

 _-Por el modo en que hablas de él, estoy segura no exageras para nada- Dijo Asahina, mientras sacaba de su petaca una caja- ¿Sabes? Realmente no sé qué decir, no soy muy lista… Pero puedo decirte que siempre estaré a tu lado Sakura-chan, sé que todo estará bien, Kenshiro-san se recuperara… ¡Y entonces podrás vencerlo para proclamar que eres el ser humano más fuerte del mundo!- Dijo llena de energía la nadadora, mientras le daba un suave puñetazo a la luchadora en el hombro._

 _-Jmmm, Asahina-san, eres excepcional-_

 _De pronto, Asahina sacó una dona de su caja, la partió en dos y le extendió la mitad a su amiga- Ten Sakura-chan, espero con esto poderte subir al menos un poco el ánimo- Le dijo, mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa._

 _La musculosa chica tomó el postre, sonrió a su amiga en agradecimiento y comenzó a comerlo._

 _Era chistoso, un poco de su amargura se había endulzado con aquel trozo de dona mal partido. Aunque tal vez se debiera a su amiga, más dulce que cualquier glaseado._

Sakura permaneció parada junto a la cama con la mirada fija en el chico. Pasaron unos segundos… o minutos… ¿O horas? ¿Días? En verdad que parecía ser una eternidad.

 _-La primera vez que lo vi en un hospital, no supe que decir. En mi familia siempre se ha inculcado que hay que aceptar el destino de uno y aceptar la muerte una vez que esta llega… Pero claro, no pude decirle algo así y, de hecho, no podía aceptar que eso estuviera pasando ¿Cómo alguien como él podría sucumbir de esa forma?- Por inusual que pareciera, la voz de Sakura se sentía un poco decaída- Y hoy lo iré a ver otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, sigo sin tener una idea clara de qué decir-_

 _La nadadora únicamente escuchaba con atención a su amiga, pensando en algún consejo que pudiera darle._

 _-¿Sabes Sakura-chan? Lamento no ser más inteligente para poder ayudarte-_

 _-No tienes por qué disculparte Asahina…-_

 _-P-pero creo- Interrumpió Asahina- Bueno, esto es algo que yo misma hago constantemente, si tu cerebro no sabe qué hacer o decir, solo deja que el cuerpo actúe entonces- Completó la chica muy segura de sí- Podrá sonar tonto, pero creo que a veces es mejor expresarse con acciones, creo que todos preferiríamos un abrazo fuerte y sincero a un "espero te mejores", bueno, eso es lo que pienso-_

La luchadora veía al chico en la cama, aun cuando este estaba inconsciente, ella pensaba algo apropiado que decirle- _No pienses, solo actúa-_

Sakura se inclinó sobre el chico y le dio un fuerte abrazo, claro, con el cuidado de no lastimarlo.

 _-Si se te hace difícil, piensa en todo lo que pasaron juntos y todo lo que les espera Sakura-chan- Dijo mientras masticaba su apreciada dona._

-Vas a mejorar… Tienes que hacerlo… Para que pueda vencerte- Le dijo Sakura, para después comenzar su camino a la salida.

Una vez afuera, volteó a ver nuevamente al chico, regreso rápidamente al lado de su cama, para finalizar con un gentil beso en la mejilla, para posteriormente ahora sí salir de la habitación.

El chico recostado en la cama, abrió ligeramente sus ojos- También te extrañé…- Murmuró en voz débil, aunque con una muy tenue sonrisa.

.

.

.

17/Mayo/2017

02:23 AM

-Ah, ah, ah…- Sonaban los jadeos de una chica que se encontraba escondida detrás de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, únicamente ahí, parada, estática viendo a un chico, el cual se encontraba sentado leyendo algún libro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?- Preguntó el rubio en tono irritado mientras cerraba su libro- Fácilmente esta semana te he corrido 5 veces, en serio estás siendo un dolor en el trasero-

-P-pero…-

-Nada de "pero", en serio pequeño insecto, deja de seguirme, el tan solo verte lastima mi vista-

-T-t-t-tú… ¿Acaso quieres d-decir que…? ¿Quieres q-que me vista mejor p-para ti?- Respondió la chica de lentes, con la cara ligeramente sonrojada.

-Debes ser más idiota de lo que pensé, no entiendo como todo lo que digo puedes seguir mal entendiéndolo ¡No!-

-¿N-no?-

-No quiero te me acerques, no quiero tu fétida presencia cerca de mí. Borra cualquier escenario que tu cabecita haya creado en el que estemos juntos, eso jamás ¡JAMÁS PASARÁ! Entiéndelo, la vida real no es como tus estúpidas novelas. Yo nunca podría estar con alguien como tú.

-Y-y-y-y-yo…- Antes de poder siquiera responder, el heredero de las empresas Togami la interrumpió.

-Así que, si me excusas.- Y emprendió su caminata a la salida.

-¿P-por qué?- La chica no se contuvo de decir unas palabras más antes de que Togami saliera- El amor no se basa en la apariencia, se basa en los sentimientos y el conocimiento mutuo, y tú ni siquiera te has dado la oportunidad de conocerme- Conteniendo las lágrimas le dijo- Como quieras, no te buscaré más-

Sin siquiera voltear atrás, el heredero dejó el lugar.

17/Mayo/2017

08:00 PM

Byakuya Togami llegó a la hora de siempre a la biblioteca, entró, buscó algún libro de su interés, se sentó en una de las bancas y procedió a leer.

El heredero siempre acude a esas horas para no tener que lidiar con "plebeyos". O al menos esa es la explicación que ha llegado a dar, pero en esta ocasión Togami sentía algo diferente.

El chico dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle, hasta que cayó en cuenta.

-Ah… El pequeño insecto se fue… Más espacio para mí- ¿Realmente era lo que pensaba?

.

.

.

17/Mayo/2017

06:12 AM

 _¿Amistad? Que ideología tan inútil_ \- Pensó Celes.

La escena de Naegi protegiendo a Yamada de la pelota le había estado comiendo la cabeza a la chica todo el día, algo muy inusual en ella.

-¡Con eso finalizo mi turno!- Grito el rival de Celes, un chico con un extraño atuendo, aunque claro ¿Quién era ella para juzgar?

Entre el mundo de las apuestas clandestinas aún hay ineptos que creen pueden ganarle a la "Súper Jugadora". En este caso un fanático que cree ser un faraón reencarnado o algo así la desafió a un duelo de cartas, un juego que posiblemente Yamada amaría… Claro, ella se encargará de que él jamás se entere que jugó algo como esto.

Gracias al estar distraída con las actitudes de sus compañeros, la lolita gótica no había prestado mucha atención al juego, lo único que sabía es que su adversario tenía un monstruo en campo con más de 10000 puntos de ataque, suficiente para acabarla en un momento, la razón por la que no lo había hecho era una carta mágica convocada por ella que impedía el atacar durante tres turnos.

Celes procedió a tomar una carta de su baraja- Bah, otra carta inútil- Se murmuró a sí misma- Paso turno-

Este era el último turno en que la carta de Celes tenía efecto, al siguiente, su rival podría atacar y ella no contaba con nada en el campo para defenderse ¿Acaso se ha acabado su suerte en los juegos?

-De acuerdo- El chico jalo una carta de su mazo- Perfecto, justo lo que necesitaba. Ahora convoco esta carta mágica que me permite…- Bla, bla, bla. La de ojos carmesíes no escuchaba más que puro parloteo inservible.

Los ojos de Celes seguían los veloces movimientos del contrincante, el cual ponía cartas, las quitaba, barajeaba su mazo, invocaba monstruos, los sacrificaba, la verdad la jugadora había perdido interés desde hace rato de lo que ocurría, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

 _La amistad no sirve. Nadie nunca se ha preocupado por ti, todos te han traicionado, eso no va a cambiar. Deja de pensar en cosas inútiles. Deja de pensar que tu vida podría cambiar solo por ellos._

" _Tus compañeros son diferentes, son auténticos"_

 _Cállate. Cállate. Cállate._

 _Parloteo. Parloteo. Parloteo._

-…y con eso acabo mi turno- Dijo el joven, sacando a la jugadora de sus pensamientos- ¡Y juro que el próximo turno te destruiré!-

-Claro- Respondió dando su tan conocida sonrisilla seguida de una pequeña risa.

Celes vio el campo de juego, de algún modo el contrincante se las arregló para llenar su lado con 5 monstruos, todos con +10000 puntos de ataque, realmente parecía que tenía la victoria.

La jugadora nuevamente tomó una carta de su baraja- Otra carta inútil parece ser… Una cabeza-

-¿U-una cabeza?- Preguntó el contrincante.

-¿Qué se le puede hacer? Colocaré todos los monstruos que tengo en mi mano- Celes procedió a poner uno por uno de las cartas en su mano.

-¿Q-qué estás invocando? ¡No puede ser!-

-¡Woahhhh!- Fueron las expresiones de asombro entre los espectadores- ¡Está convocando a "Obelisco el prohibido celestial de Ra"!- Gritó alguna persona en la audiencia-

-¡¿Cómo diablos?!- Gritó el contrincante.

-¿Algún problema?- Preguntó muy amable Celes, a la vez que echaba un vistazo por las caras de los presentes, y poniendo especial énfasis en el rostro desesperado de su rival- Ya veo… Parece que gané- Dijo sonriendo gentilmente.

-N-no… No puede ser ¡No puedes llevarte mi artículo milenial!-

-Apuestas son apuestas- Decía mientras se acercaba tranquilamente al perdedor.

"Un tiempo después"

 _¿Quién necesita amigos cuando puedo conseguir y hacer todo por mi cuenta?_ \- Pensaba Celes, mientras veía la pequeña pirámide de oro que acababa de conseguir.

-Cierto, la gente solo existe para utilizarte o que las utilices, no hay otra opción…- Dijo mientras acomodaba su nuevo trofeo con otros tantos artículos que había ganado- ¿No es cierto Grand Bois?- Le preguntó a su gato, el cual estaba acostado en una lujosa cama para mascota.

-No te preocupes pequeño, ya encontrare algún idiota para venderle esta ridícula pirámide- La chica se acercó a su mascota y comenzó a acariciarla, hasta que…-¿Eh? ¿Grand Bois?- Celes movió más bruscamente al felino, sin respuesta alguna- ¡Estúpido gato, despierta! ¡No me puedes mentir a mí!- Se notaba una cara de preocupación, muy inusual en ella… mucho.

Celes sacudió fuerte al minino, pero este simplemente no respondía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo los músculos faciales de la chica mostraban sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-T-tú… tranquilo, iré por ayuda- Celes salió rápidamente de su casa asignada por la Academia y comenzó a buscar ayuda, realmente no importaba de quien fuera.

-¡Ah, qué día tan relajante! Según mi bola de cristal hoy será un día tranquilo y sin sorpresas para mí- Reía despreocupadamente el moreno de rastas, caminando sin cuidado, aunque claro ¿Cuándo sus premoniciones han acertado?

¡BAM!

-Ugh… ¿Qué paso?- Hagakure se sobaba la cabeza, a la vez que se levantaba, al parecer había chocado con algo que lo hizo caer- ¿Eh?- Vio a una chica tirada justo frente a él- ¡Hey, ten más cuidado! Si nos hubiéramos lastimado quién sabe qué consecuencias en el Universo podría acarrear-

La chica volteó a verlo, con una expresión de furia única.

-¿C-Celes? Perdona, no te había visto- Trató de disculparse, claramente demasiado tarde.

-¡Guarda tus disculpas para ti! ¡Maldito hippie bueno para nada!-

-¡Wah! ¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Nada que te importe- Entonces Celes se detuvo a pensar por un momento- Espera, tu eres algo así como un chamán o una estupidez de ese estilo ¿Me equivoco?-

-P-pues…- Antes de poder responder, la lolita lo jalo, llevándolo directo a su casa.

Cuando al fin llegaron y se internaron en ésta, Hagakure dio un vistazo rápido al… excéntrico decorado.

-Supongo no tendrás muchas visitas- Trató de bromear el moreno, sin éxito alguno.

-Tú a lo tuyo. Necesito que hagas algún ritual o brebaje, o lo que sea, solo quiero que cures a Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg- Decía mientras se le acercaba cargando al gato.

-Ese es un nombre muy largo para un gato. Esto, quiero decir, yo no puedo hacer nada de eso-

-¿Cómo de que no?-

-Esas cosas son actividades del ocultismo, obviamente-

-¿Y?-

-Que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso-

-¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué acaso no eres el maldito "Súper Chamán"? ¡Agh! No debí haber esperado nada de ti-

-En realidad, si quieres ser más formal, "Súper Clarividente". Y nada de lo que hago tiene que ver con esas cosas demoniacas ocultistas- Hagakure nuevamente vio la decoración del lugar- Aunque parece que a ti sí te va bien eso de sacrificar cabras o beber sangre de vírgenes a la luz de la luna llena-

-Deja de ser un idiota- Recalcó Celes- Yo… solo quiero que Grand Bois esté bien…- Aunque fuera apenas visible, se pudo notar una pequeña lagrima.

Al ver esa única lagrima, el clarividente quedó pasmado, sin saber qué hacer, probablemente era la primera persona que veía a Celes de ese modo. Apenas se dio cuenta de la pequeña gota que recorría su mejilla, la lolita rápidamente la secó.

-Maldición, no hay nada que odie más que tener mi cara mojada. Bueno, creo que tú comienzas a quitarle el puesto-

-T-tranquilízate, te saldrán arrugas si te preocupas demasiado, hallaremos algo que hacer-

-Olvídalo, como dije, no debí esperar nada de nadie-

-Espera solo un momento, saldré a buscar ayuda- Y tal como dijo, salió corriendo en busca de alguien.

El chico de grandes rastas acababa de cambiar lugar con Celes, ahora siendo él quien buscaba ayuda. Y entonces, vio un rayo de esperanza.

-¡NAEGI!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el chamán.

-¿Hagakure-kun?- Preguntó sorprendido Naegi.

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿M-mi ayuda?- Y antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta, Hagakure ya lo estaba llevando dirección a una de las casas.

Una vez entraron, fueron recibidos por Celes, quien seguía cargando a su gato.

-¿Él es tu idea de ayuda?- Cuestionó la chica gótica con el semblante incrédulo.

-No seas así, Naegi siempre puede ser de utilidad- Le defendió Hagakure.

-¿En serio lo crees Hagakure-kun?- Preguntó contento Naegi, parecía que no había ni siquiera escuchado el desdén de la azabache.

-Claro, eres el "Súper Suertudo", sin duda tu suerte ayudara de algo-

-Ah… Te referías a eso- Dijo Naegi, mientras se rascaba el cachete- Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Pues que la bola de pelos está enferma o algo- Dijo el chamán.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué se supone debo hacer?- Preguntó Naegi.

-Hagakure te trajo, y me afirmó que siempre buscas alguna forma de ayudar a tus compañeros de clase- Entonces la chica clavó sus ojos carmesíes en el castaño- Así que dime Naegi ¿Realmente tienes algún modo de ayudarme? ¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Le cuestionaba, mientras le clavaba la mirada.

-Yo… no puedo asegurarte que salvaré a tu gato-

-Ya veo- Comentó decepcionada Celes.

-¡Pero puedo prometerte que haré todo lo que me sea posible para intentar ayudarte!- Le dijo lleno de ánimos.

-…- Silencio y una respiración levemente pausada fue lo único que respondió Celes.

-Esto… ¿Estás bien?-

-Uh-huh, claro que sí- Ahora sí respondió, poniéndose nuevamente su máscara, con esa misma sonrisa- No sé cómo tardaste tanto Naegi-

-C-claro- _¿Estará bien? Hace un momento se veía tan triste…-_ Pensó Naegi.

-¡Muy bien Naegi! Ahora dinos ¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente?- Preguntó Hagakure- El gato prácticamente está muerto-

-¡Tú cierra la boca!- Le gritó Celes completamente roja de la ira.

-¡Wahhh!- Aunque no respondiera palabras articuladas, al joven se le daba muy bien gritar.

-Ah- Naegi rio tímidamente- Primero debemos revisar al gato-

Naegi comenzó a tocarlo, no es veterinario ni nada del estilo, pero igual tiene que hacer su mayor esfuerzo.

-Por lo menos respira, y puedo sentir su corazón- Dio a conocer el castaño- Pero realmente no sé qué es lo que tenga-

-Disculpa, pero no te estarás dando por vencido ¿Cierto?- Celes se notaba algo impaciente.

-Cl-claro que no, jaja- Respondió rápidamente- B-bueno, esto, tenemos un senpai que tal vez pueda ayudar-

-¿Un senpai?- Preguntó Hagakure.

-Me pareció decir que guardaras silencio- Rectificó la azabache.

-Tranquilos chicos. Sí Hagakure-kun, leí un poco de las demás clases de la Academia. Si no me equivoco, en la clase 77 hay un senpai que sabe bastante de animales-

-Pues vayamos a buscarlo- Hagakure se veía emocionado, totalmente discordante a la expresión de rabia que Celes mantenía desde hace un rato ya.

Entonces los tres jóvenes tomaron al gato y comenzaron su marcha a través de la escuela. Estuvieron un largo rato dando vueltas por todo el lugar, desde el viejo edificio hasta las nuevas instalaciones recién inauguradas, pasaron por el curso de reserva, la pista, y todo el parque de la Academia, sin ningún resultado.

-Naegicchi, ya estoy cansado- Se quejó el de rastas- Mi bola de cristal dice que esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

-Oye- Llamó la chica gótica, mientras le quitaba al moreno su bola de cristal- Más te vale que solo estés bromeando-

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- El clarividente rogaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, no es como que le quedara de otra.

-¡Agh! ¿Qué se puede hacer al respecto?- Y le regresó su bola a Hagakure, ahora centrando su discurso completamente hacia él- Recuérdame ¿Por qué sigues con nosotros? Hace tiempo que tú presencia dejó de ser requerida-

-No puedes correrme así ¿Sabes? El universo se rige por ciclos, y si no se cierran podrían desatarse catástrofes a nivel cósmico-

El chamán explicaba su filosofía sobre cómo el dejar un asunto a medias puede traer graves consecuencias. Tal vez era solo una forma de justificar lo chismoso que era.

-Parece que comenzaste a delirar- Le respondió fría Celes, pasándose su explicación por el arco del triunfo.

-Por supuesto que no, si estuviera delirando estaría hablando acerca de la reencarnación de Hitler en un gato- Dijo totalmente serio.

-Chicos, esperen- Intervino Naegi.

-¡Te lo juro! Yo mismo vi las imágenes en internet- Que bueno que Hagakure no estaba alucinando.

-No hablo de eso, me refiero, Celes, no debes estar tan a la defensiva, porque, bueno, no quiero sonar pesimista ni nada, pero si algo llegara a ocurrirle al gato…-

-Ni se te ocurra afirmarlo- Interrumpió Celes- Grand Bois estará bien-

-Haremos lo posible, pero SI algo llegara a ocurrir- Entonces Naegi se acercó a Celes, a apenas unos centímetros de distancia, la vio directamente a los ojos y colocó su mano en su hombro- Siempre estaremos para ti, te apoyaremos en lo que necesites-

Durante un momento Celes se quedó impactada, no pudo siquiera moverse, ni logró mantener su cara de póker.

 _Solo Grand Bois ha estado siempre a mi lado._

 _Ustedes no aguantarían estar tanto tiempo conmigo, estoy segura, es solo que…_

 _Tal vez…_

 _Solo tal vez… Pueda haberme equivocado todo este tiempo._

-Jeje. Bonito discurso Naegi… Ya veremos qué dice el tiempo- Se quitó la mano del chico, ya totalmente recompuesta de su reciente sorpresa y le regaló otra de sus sonrisas fingidas.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- Gritó repentinamente Hagakure.

-¡Hagakure-kun! ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó preocupado Naegi.

-Te juro que donde sea otra de tus estupideces…- Amenazó la lolita gótica.

-¡No es nada de eso! ¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela!- Gritaba a la vez que se sacudía y brincaba de un lado para otro.

De pronto de entre sus ropas cayo nada más ni nada menos que un pequeño hámster.

-¿Un… hámster?- Preguntó Naegi al aire.

Casi podían verse flotando alrededor de sus cabezas grandes signos de interrogación.

-¡Esa cosa estuvo a punto de matarme!- Afirmó el chico de rastas- Ahora mismo verás, pequeña alimaña-

-¡Alto ahí!- Gritó una profunda voz, casi salida del inframundo- Donde pongas un solo dedo sobre Jum-P ¡Enfrentarás mi ira!-

De pronto frente a los jóvenes apareció un chico con el uniforme de la Academia Pico de Esperanza, sumándole una bufanda purpura que llevaba puesta. Apenas hizo acto de presencia el sujeto, el pequeño hámster corrió a sus manos.

-Hey ¿Esa pequeña rata te pertenece?- Preguntaba Hagakure, hasta que se vio interrumpido.

-¡Silencio! Maga-Z dice que siente una extraña energía en ti ¿Qué eres? ¿Un brujo? ¿Alguna clase de sacerdote pagano?- Bombardeó de preguntas el sujeto.

-¿Ah? Pues yo…- Nuevamente fue interrumpido Hagakure. Total, no es que a nadie le importara lo que dice.

-Silencio- Le dijo Celes- Antes de que sigas cuestionándonos, primero resuélvenos nuestra duda. Puesto que llevas el uniforme de la escuela, supongo eres alumno ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres?- Pregunto amablemente Celes.

El chico dio un vistazo con sus ojos heterocromáticos, y volvió a preguntar- ¿Tú eres alguna clase de vampiresa? Si es así, responde ahora mismo ¿Cómo no te desintegras bajo el sol?-

-Tranquilícense todos- Intervino Naegi- Podemos comenzar con una presentación normal ¿Qué dicen? Si quieren empiezo. Mi nombre es Makoto Naegi, y soy el "Súper Suertudo", un gusto conocerte. Ahora tu turno-

-¿"Súper Suertudo" dices? Buajajaja, supongo es normal para un mísero humano tener que confiar en algo tan banal como la suerte. Sera la misma razón por la que te sigue ese trapeador de ahí-

-¡¿Trapeador?! Se nota que no sabes con quien hablas, soy el "Súper Clarividente" ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de el gran talento que poseo?-

-¿Clarividente? No creo que alguien con un nivel de poder tan bajo tenga la habilidad de ver hacia el futuro ¡Si hablaras con la verdad sabrías que estás frente al gran Gundham Tanaka! ¡Supremo señor de los siete sellos astrales! ¡Y quien algún día gobernará este mundo!-

-¿Gundham T-Tanaka?- Preguntó Naegi.

Mientras los hombres seguían con su discusión, Celes únicamente los veía cuidadosamente, aun con su gato en brazos.

 _¡Maldicion! Grand Bois necesita ayuda, y estos idiotas están perdiendo el tiempo. Sabía que no debía confiar en ellos._

-Entonces si eres un vidente, revélame el ritual necesario para invocar al lobo Fenrir, y las reliquias que necesito para poder castear el hechizo-

-No me metas con esa basura ocultista, todo eso no es más que trucos baratos u obra de los reptilianos- Respondía el vidente girando la cabeza cual vil niño de Kínder.

Naegi volteó a ver a Celes, y de algún modo, sintió que a pesar de tener su cara de muñeca de siempre, realmente estaba triste y preocupada, así que tomó coraje y llevo a cabo algo que nunca en su vida se hubiera atrevido a hacer.

-¡Ya deténganse! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que tratar que su tonta, tonta pelea!-

-…-

-…-

Ambos chicos voltearon a verlo.

-Eh, Tanaka-san, necesitamos su ayuda- Le hizo saber Naegi.

-Admiro tu valor de levantar la voz en presencia de mi ser ¿Cuál es la petición, mortal?-

-Necesita que lo revises- Se acercó Celes- No se encuentra bien-

Gundham vio al gato- Dime vampiresa ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu maestro? ¿Cómo he de referirme a él?-

\- Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg- Respondió Celes.

-Un nombre místico de las lejanas tierras del viejo continente- Mientras seguía hablando, tomó al gato entre sus brazos viéndolo como si contemplara algo realmente interesante.

El supremo señor se quedó estático viendo al gato, este de pronto abrió sus ojos y los cruzo con los de Gundham. Ambos estuvieron así un largo rato, la tensión era tan densa que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo. Parecía que los dos, humano y animal, estaban revelándose mutuamente los secretos del Universo.

-¡Ya está!- Gritó Gundham, a la vez que movía su mano cera de la pata del gato- Tenía esto enterrado-

El oscuro señor extendió su mano para que los demás pudieran ver, el objeto en esta era una pequeña astilla, no más grande que la punta de un lapicero.

-¿Una astilla? ¿Eso es todo?- Cuestionó el chamán.

-¡¿Una astilla?! Esto sin duda es un artefacto maldito, que fue puesto en Grand Bois Chéri Ludenberg, posiblemente durante una pelea de poder, dicho artefacto drenaba toda su energía- Explicó.

-Esto… ¿Cómo podemos agradecerle Tanaka-san?- Preguntó Naegi.

-No es necesaria ninguna gratificación. Mientras yo esté aquí, ningún ser sufrirá daño alguno, a excepción claro de demonios y humanos que lo merezcan-

Celes cargó a su gran gato y comenzó a acariciarlo, se sentía tan bien que estuviera a salvo.

 _Solo Grand Bois ha estado siempre conmigo._

 _Es lo más importante que podría conseguir jamás en mi vida._

 _Pero ahora ellos ayudaron a Grand Bois._

 _Tal vez pueda confiar en ellos._

 _Posiblemente pueda dejarlos entrar._

-Tienes toda mi gratificación, espero en algún momento encontrar cómo saldar mi deuda contigo- Dijo Celes, era la primera vez que Hagakure y Naegi la escuchaban decir algo así.

-Mmmm… Ya veo, fue solo una muestra de mi poder, sin embargo acepto sus elogios- Entonces Gundham acaricio al gato en la cabeza, para después comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ellos- Que nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse, contaré a la gente de mi gremio acerca de ustedes, el brujo, el hombre valiente y la vampiresa- Esto fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer en el parque.

-Qué tipo tan raro. Pero no se preocupen, mi bola de cristal me dice que no lo veremos en un largo tiempo- Entonces Hagakure se volteó a Celes- Espero pagues bien por mis servicios-

-Si con pagarte te refieres a encargarme de que tu vida no sea un infierno…- Le dijo Celes.

-Ahhh, sí, acepto eso como pago- Hagakure reía nerviosamente e intentó acariciar al gato, solo para recibir una arañazo tan profundo como el miedo que sentía por la jugadora.

Cuando el chamán giró a ver el cielo, éste estaba comenzando a tornarse naranja- ¡Ah! Ya es tarde y no he preparado la comida. Me temo que después los veré chicos- Y salió corriendo.

Naegi solo quedó ahí parado, sin saber qué decir, en un incómodo silencio.

-B-bueno, creo también es hora de que me vaya, no vemos- Naegi no había dado ni dos pasos, cuando la voz de Celes lo detuvo.

-Naegi…- Dijo la chica, sin ver a Naegi al rostro.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?-

-¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?-

-¿Siempre… me apoyarán? ¿Puedo confiar en ustedes?-

-¡Claro! Siempre te ayudaremos, al final de cuentas, eres parte del grupo- Le dijo dándole una sonrisa.

-Eso va por ti… Pero ¿Los demás? ¿Puedes prometerlo en nombre de ellos?-

-Lo prometo- Respondió el castaño sin atisbo de duda- Todos somos amigos- Naegi realmente confía en todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase.

 _¿Por qué confía tanto en ellos? Pobre tonto…_

-Gracias. Ahora, si me excusas- Celes se fue, con el gato entre brazos, sin voltear atrás.

Naegi nada más se quedó ahí, pensando, y aunque fuera por un segundo, jura haber visto una sonrisa real en Celes.

18/Mayo/2017

-¡Maldición! Llegaré tarde- Repetía Naegi por millonésima vez, mientras corría al salón en el que el resto de sus compañeros lo esperaban-

 _Ishimaru-kun me matará._

-¡Perdón por el retraso!- Dijo jadeando Naegi, mientras abría la puerta del salón.

-¡No! Volví a perder- Expresaba Leon.

-¿Eh?- Se quedó anonadado Naegi.

-Oh, al fin llegaste- Comentó Celes, luciendo sorprendida.

Naegi observó a todos sus compañeros, parecían estar pasando un buen rato. Estaban sentados en círculo, jugando nada más ni nada menos que póker.

-Mis disculpas compañero, pero si pierdes ¡Pagas! Está en las reglas- Decía Ishimaru, señalando acusadoramente con el dedo la página, párrafo y renglón exactos en que venía eso.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? – Preguntaba Naegi.

-Celes llegó y nos invitó a todos a jugar- Le respondió Maizono- Hasta el momento, el récord de partidas perdidas se lo disputan Hina y Owada-kun- Le dio a conocer, brindándole una sonrisa.

Era realmente agradable, todos parecían estar pasando un excelente rato, salvo por Togami, Fukawa e Ikusaba que para variar no estaban presentes.

-Te sedo mi lugar Naegi-kun- Le dijo Sakura- Solo faltas tú por jugar-

-¿Eh? ¿Incluso Kirigiri-san?- Se sorprendió el castaño.

-Después de Celes, es quien más ha ganado- Comentó Fujisaki con un brillo inexplicable de orgullo en los ojos.

-¡Yo voy tercera! Pero créeme, estoy segura de que en lo que canta un gallo llegaré al primer lugar- Llegó gritando socarronamente Junko- Supondré que es por eso que te muestras tan reticente a jugar, no quieres ver como todos avanzamos y tú te quedas atrás- Junko estaba provocándolo con todas sus armas de persuasión para que jugara.

Entonces Kirigiri volteó a ver a Naegi- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-

-¡Jamás!- Dijo fuerte Naegi.

 _Solo Grand Bois ha estado siempre a mi lado._

 _Todos siempre me han traicionado._

 _Nadie más se ha preocupado nunca por mí._

 _Pero… Estoy segura de que hago lo correcto en dejar el rumbo de mi vida en manos de estas personas._

Estos son los preciosos momentos de cualquier vida escolar, una vida llena de felicidad y esperanza.

Así es como la vida de cualquier estudiante debe ser…

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Nuevo Correo_ \- Mencionó una voz computarizada.

-¿Mmm?- Fujisaki vio el icono del correo, era un mensaje enviado por la misma Academia Pico de Esperanza, así que procedió a abrirlo- ¿"Neo World Program"? Pensé que estaba suspendido.

Rápidamente redacto una respuesta, aceptando participar en el proyecto.

-Un programa para crear esperanza… Que te ayude a superar tus debilidades- La programadora se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos- Ok, computadora, carga los perfiles de mis compañeros, tal vez alguno sea un buen candidato para el proyecto.

Una vez que la maquina comenzó a buscar los perfiles de los estudiantes de la clase 78, la programadora comenzó a leerlos, buscando alguno que pudiera participar en el programa, hasta que…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Se notaba la cara incrédula de Fujisaki, cuando leyó cierto perfil-

Eso no podía ser cierto.

 **Nota: Hola a todos, disculpen las demoras entre capítulos, pero la escuela me come mucho tiempo, estudio enfermería, es una carrera muy demandante y entre los exámenes, prácticas y campañas pro-salud, pues la verdad trato de usar el tiempo libre para avanzar la historia, espero puedan perdonar esta situación.**


	6. Los momentos más felices en la vida Pt 1

**Nota: Hola a todos, en este capítulo pondré el cover de una canción, quiero dejar en claro que todos los derechos de la canción original y del cover corresponden a sus respectivos autores. La canción es "Young Forever" del grupo BTS; el cover al inglés es realizado por el canal de YT "Silv3rTear". Espero esto no cuente como spam, sin nada más que agregar, ¡Disfruten!**

.

.

Se escuchaba el teclado de una computadora, frente a ésta estaba sentada la "Súper Soldado", repitiendo una y otra vez la entrevista en audio que había conseguido de cierto grupo de Idols.

De pronto por atrás se acercó la "Súper Modelo" bostezando ligeramente.

-¿Qué haces hermanita? Ya es muy tarde, te hará daño desvelarte tanto- Sonaba como si realmente estuviera preocupada.

-Ah, pero si tú me encargaste que tuviera ésto listo lo antes posible- Respondió sin dejar de observar la pantalla.

-¡Ups! Lo había olvidado…- Hubo un pequeño silencio- ¡¿Entonces qué diablos llevas avanzado?!-

-Mira, así es como va quedando- Mukuro volteó un poco el aparato en señal de que se acercara y apretó "play" a un audio.

 _-"Ah, sobre eso, no queremos ser mal interpretadas, ella realmente se lo merece, es muy talentosa, pero siendo la menor del grupo, no esperábamos sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos tan rápido"-_

-Éste es el original; mediante un programa que sirve para…-

-Mierda, no me des especificaciones-

-Perdón, esto es lo que sigue-

 _-"_ _ **Ah, sobre eso**_ _,_ _ **no**_ _queremos ser mal interpretadas, ella realmente_ _ **se lo merece**_ _,_ _ **es muy talentosa**_ _, pero siendo la menor del grupo,_ _ **no esperábamos sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos**_ _tan rápido"-_

-Selecciono ciertos fragmentos del audio y puedo utilizarlos a voluntad-

 _-_ _ **"Ah, sobre eso, no- se lo merece,-no- es muy talentosa,-no- esperábamos sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos"**_ _-_ El audio sonaba ligeramente entre cortado en algunas partes

-Solo falta pulir un poco el sonido y no se notarán los parches-

-Upupu… Muy bien, en casi nada llegará el momento de empezar el show-

.

.

.

-¡Muy bien, compañeros! Parece que la mayoría ha llegado, así que es momento de comenzar con nuestras actividades escolares del día de hoy- Empezó firmemente Ishimaru.

-Todavía no estamos todos presentes- Le hizo saber Sakura.

-¡Bah! No hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a Togami e Ikusaba- Comentó Owada con tono desinteresado, mientras subía sus pies al escritorio.

-Sí, lo mismo con la Srta. Fukawa- Dijo Yamada.

-¿Eh? ¿Esa quién es?- Preguntó extrañado Leon.

-¿En serio no la recuerdas? Vamos viejo, es compañera nuestra- Le dijo Hagakure.

-Ya, ya, es broma; obvio la recuerdo, da muy mala espina- Decía el pelirrojo mientras se peinaba la cabellera.

-Ni que lo digas. Hace unos días la vi, totalmente rara, estaba viendo a los chicos del curso de reserva- Continuaba el de rastas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de raro?- Le cuestionó la Idol.

-¡Que los estaba viendo mientras murmuraba cosas raras! Les digo, tenía una mirada muy rara en sus ojos, estaba abrazando unas tijeras y jadeaba demasiado, incluso traía la lengua de fuera-

-Espera… ¿Ja-jadeando?- Preguntó un poco rojo Hifumi.

-Vamos hombre, no empieces de raro tú también- Le dijo Mondo.

-De acuerdo, creo podemos asumir que no hay nada que hacer de momento respecto a las inasistencias de nuestros compañeros- Dijo Ishimaru.

-De todas formas, no es de ellos de quienes me refería- Concluyó Sakura, la interrumpieron cuando mencionó que no estaban todos y no había terminado de decir lo que quería.

-¿Entonces?- Preguntó Leon.

-Hina todavía no ha llegado- Explicó, finalmente.

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto totalmente exaltado el prefecto.

-Que inusual en ella, generalmente es de las primeras en llegar- Mencionó Celes.

-Exacto, posiblemente le habrá caído mal algo que comió- Dijo Sayaka.

-Sea cual sea la razón, probablemente debamos seguir con lo que sea que hagamos- Dijo Junko sin darle importancia.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre la razón por la que Asahina todavía no llegaba y cuáles eran las actividades planeadas para ese día, Naegi se dio cuenta que Fujisaki no había dicho una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo, de hecho, se encontraba profundamente pensativa.

-Fujisaki-san, estás muy callada ¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Naegi.

-Pues, verás…-

¡PUM!

Repentinamente la puerta del salón se abrió de golpe y golpeó con la pared, para después entrar Asahina corriendo.

-¡Asahina-san! Hasta que por fin llegas; la impuntualidad es una grave falta, pero supongo por ser tu primera vez te daré solo una llamada de atención- Dijo Ishimaru.

-Hey, eso es injusto, a mí todo el tiempo me estás regañando- Reclamó Hagakure, frunciendo las cejas y haciendo boca de pato.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Asahina? ¿Por qué te retrasaste? ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó totalmente preocupada Sakura.

-Yo… uf… ustedes… no…- Asahina intentaba hablar entre jadeos de cansancio y una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tranquila chica, toma aire y luego hablas- Le dijo Mondo.

Una vez la nadadora recobró el aliento, comenzó a hablar.

-¡No adivinarán que sucedió! A que no pueden ni imaginárselo, ¿Cómo podrían? Anden ¡Intenten, intenten!-

-Ciertamente prefería cuando no podías hablar- La lengua de Celes era afilada como cuchillos.

Mas no lograba cortar a Asahina.

-Pues lástima, tengo mucho que decir- Le dijo la nadadora- Pero claro, primero intenten adivinar-

-¡Solo dinos de una maldita vez!- Grito Mondo.

-¡Buuuh! Parece que han perdido su lado divertido- Dijo mientras hacia un puchero- Bien, nada más echen un vistazo a la carta que me llego esta mañana ¡Estoy 100% segura, sin duda alguna, que perderán la cabeza!- Mientras decía esto, le dio un papel sacado de su bolsillo a la persona más cercana, en este caso Leon.

-"Felicidades, conseguiste un descuento del 40% en tu próxima compra en Donut Hole, te estaremos esperando" ¿Nos invitarás las donas o algo?-

-¡Oh, maldición! Me equivoqué de hoja, jeje- Tomó cuidadosamente su cupón de manos de Leon y le dio la carta correcta esta vez.

-"Querida Srta. Aoi Asahina: El comité de Deportes Olímpicos de Japón se complace en informarle que ha sido escogida para representar al país en los próximos Juegos Olímpicos, esperamos a su convenienci…" ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Y el resto de la hoja?- Preguntó Leon.

-Estaba tan emocionada que la rompí, pero no importa, la otra mitad solo decía cosas administrativas y así ¡Lo importante es que estaré en las olimpiadas!- Gritó llena de emoción y saltando por todos como si fuera un conejo, gigante.

-Felicidades, Asahina- Le dijo su mejor amiga, con una cara llena de orgullo- No esperaba menos de ti. Si no lograban ver que eres más de lo que se necesita para estar ahí sería por simple estupidez, pero se dieron cuenta- Sakura estaba interiormente tan emocionada que incluso se le salió una pequeña mala palabra.

-¡Mis felicitaciones compañera! Ese es el fruto del esfuerzo. Ahora, sin querer poner más presión sobre ti, ¡Debes esforzarte al doble! ¡Representarás al país entero! Así que, creo concordarás en que debes entrenar aún más duro… Es más, me alegro de informarte que he decidido ayudarte en tu entrenamiento- Decía Ishimaru con ojos brillantes, como si ya viera el futuro.

-Vamos hermano, no es momento para eso- Intervino Mondo, a la vez que ponía su brazo sobre el cuello de Isimaru- Ahora solo hay que felicitar a Hina. ¡Mierda, chica! Es súper impresionante que vayas allá- Le dijo a la nadadora, a la vez que levantaba su dedo pulgar en su dirección.

-Lo mismo pienso Hina, sabes que estaremos apoyándote en todo momento, para lo que sea que necesites- Un simple, pero sólido mensaje de apoyo de Naegi.

Uno por uno, cada uno de sus compañeros le dieron felicitaciones y palabras de apoyo. Todos, menos cierta chica informática que estaba muy pensativa en su banco.

-Jajaja, eso sí fue una agradable sorpresa- Dijo Owada.

¡BAM!

Fujisaki azotó sus manos contra el escritorio, dejando toda la sala en silencio y llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿T-todo bien?- Preguntó Hagakure con los ojos totalmente abiertos y temerosos.

-Bueno, ya que estamos con sorpresas- De algún modo, Fujisaki parecía estar sacando todo su valor- Owada-kun… Ishimaru-kun…-

-¿S-sí?- Por alguna razón, ambos chicos dieron un paso al frente, bastante nerviosos.

-¿Me pueden recordar en que día tuvieron su competencia?-

-Si no mal recuerdo, la fecha exacta fue el cinco de Mayo del año en curso- Respondió Ishimaru, orgulloso de haber sido él quien respondió primero.

-Exacto, un cinco de Mayo, ¿Y saben qué tiene de especial esa fecha?- Los ojos de la informática parecían balas dispuestas a disparar al primero que dijera una estupidez.

-¿Celebramos el Kodomo no hi*?- Dijo Hagakure, recibiendo la primer bala del revólver.

-Sí, pero no es lo importante ahora. Esa fecha es el cumpleaños de uno de nuestros compañeros- Explicó Fujisaki.

-Oh, ¿Y de quién se trata?- Cuestionó la lolita gótica.

-De Togami… Byakuya Togami-kun- Respondió con avidez.

-Ah. ¿Y…?- Preguntó Mondo, totalmente sin tomarle importancia.

-¿Cómo que "y…"? Es nuestro compañero, n-no podemos ignorar que fue su cumpleaños, de seguro es por eso que está molesto… Deberíamos hacer algo- Comentó Fujisaki.

-Yo voto que no, es súper molesto- Dijo el de largas rastas.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que estuvo en clase- Comentó Leon.

Varios de la clase expresaban su negativa a la idea de festejar al heredero, hasta que…

-Pero, ¿Realmente está bien dejarlo así?- Comentó desde el fondo de la habitación nada menos que Naegi.

-¿Eh?-

-Quiero decir, como dijo Fujisaki-san, es nuestro compañero, nuestro amigo, realmente solo deberíamos darle una oportunidad; puede que él piense del mismo modo, tal vez quiera unirse más al grupo ¿No creen?-

El salón quedó en silencio, todos con la mirada fija en Naegi.

-Bah, Naegi, ese ha sido de tus peores discursos- Rompió el hielo Hagakure.

-B-bueno, igual tiene razón. ¿Saben? Sí, el cabeza de limón puede ser irritante, pero "No te preguntes qué pueden hacer tus compañeros por ti, pregúntate qué puedes hacer tú por ellos", es una frase del jugador de baloncesto Magic Jhonson. Tal vez debemos ver qué podemos hacer por Togami…- Continuó la nadadora.

-Para variar, Naegi-kun tiene razón- Dijo Junko- Supongo para poder estrechar más nuestra amistad, deberíamos ocuparnos del pobre de Togami-kun-

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces hagamos la mejor fiesta que pudiera tener Togami-kun- Comentó llena de vida Sayaka.

-Bueno, él es extremadamente rico, estoy seguro puede tener mejores fiestas que las que podríamos hacer nosotros- Dijo vacío de ánimos Hagakure.

-¿Qué mierda?- Bramo Mondo- ¡Te hace falta espíritu de lucha!- Se acercó amenazante a Hagakure, mientras se tronaba los nudillos- ¿Acaso quieres que te meta un poco de espíritu?-

-¡Já! Era solo una broma, no hay mejores fiestas que las que son hechas con amor- Definitivamente no era la mejor respuesta que pudo haber dado el de rastas, pero ¡Hey! Le salvó el pellejo y Mondo parecía estar satisfecho con su respuesta.

-Perfecto, ahora solo falta decidir quién organizara todo. No se preocupen, estoy seguro todos pensaran que soy el más apto para dicho trabajo- Dijo Ishimaru con un tono de seguridad única.

-En realidad preferiría que eligiéramos a…- Antes de poder continuar Leon fue interrumpido.

-¡Acepto! No se preocupen compañeros, me encargaré de llevar a cabo la organización sin mayores obstáculos- Dijo Ishimaru, sin escuchar a Leon.

-Primero que nada, necesitamos un lugar para la fiesta-

-¿El comedor podría ser?- Sugirió Hifumi con una mano en la barbilla.

-¡Negativo! El comedor es un área común de la Academia, no podemos apartarlo para nosotros solos- Respondió Junko haciendo una equis con sus brazos.

-Oh, oh ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal una fiesta en la piscina? No se me ocurre un mejor lugar para divertirnos- Comentó Asahina con su gran sonrisa de emoción.

-Estoy en desacuerdo. En lo personal, me gustaría un sitio con menos humedad- Dijo Celes.

-Oh, vamos Celes, es la mejor idea que hay- Intentó convencerla la nadadora sacudiendo ligeramente su hombro y ganándose un manotazo.

-¿Qué les parece si usamos el salón de música en el cuarto piso?- Propuso Kirigiri- Creo que es un buen lugar para llevar a cabo la dichosa fiesta…-

Los alumnos de la clase 78 se vieron unos a otros.

-Me parece una idea genial Kirigiri-san- Dijo Naegi.

-Excelente, hemos decidido el lugar, ahora discutamos las tareas que nos repartiremos- Ishimaru había sacado una libreta de apuntes de su mochila y empezaba a escribir lo que se iba a hacer.

-Bien bro, te dejaré eso a ti, solo avísame lo que deba hacer y ya- Dijo Owada.

-Bueno, debo ir adelantándome para pedir el salón de música- Dijo Leon- Probablemente haya alguien ahí que ya esté ocupando el lugar- Después de decir esto el beisbolista salió del salón.

-¡Espera Kuwata-kun! Todavía no hemos decidido que tarea asignarte- Pero no importo el reclamo del prefecto, Leon ya se había ido.

-Ishimaru-kun, déjalo pasar, debemos organizar lo demás- Le dijo Naegi- Aún falta hablar sobre la comida, el entretenimiento… Y lo más complicado, hablar con Togami-kun-

-Bien, entonces la persona encargada de…- Antes de que Ishimaru diera su siguiente instrucción alguien lo detuvo.

-¡Yo me encargo de la comida!- Dijo llena de ánimos la atleta del grupo.

-Tenía pensado en…- Nuevamente alguien interrumpió al prefecto.

-¡Genial! Yo me encargaré del entretenimiento, daré un espectáculo que los dejara boquiabiertos- Dijo la idol.

-Esperen un momento, no pueden ir por ahí decidiendo que hacer cada qui…- Otra vez lo interrumpieron.

-¡Kyaaa! Yo te ayudaré con los preparativos. Créeme, soy muy buena preparando sorpresas para los demás- Dijo Junko.

-¡Alto ahí! Para todo hay protocolos, no deben ir por ahí decidiendo que…-

Repentinamente Mondo enrosco su brazo en el cuello del prefecto- Vamos bro, deja todo eso de lado. Mejor ven y ayúdame; tenemos que ir al almacén de la escuela por bocinas, equipos de sonido y todas esas cosas- Y comenzó a jalarlo fuera del salón.

-Permítanme ayudarles en ese caso- Dijo Sakura.

-Claro, entre más musculo mejor- Le dijo Mondo, y los tres salieron.

-Iré con ustedes- Comentó Fujisaki, corriendo detrás de sus compañeros.

-Bien, yo también haré mi parte. Los veré en un rato, chicos- Y Asahina salió del lugar.

-¡Fabuloso! Entonces Sayaka-chan, vamos a la sala de música- Dijo Junko mientras jalaba a Sayaka de la mano.

-Bueno, las acompañare a ver qué preparan; eso de cargar cosas no se me da- Comentó Hagakure, siguiendo a las chicas.

-No lo creo, si vas, será para ayudar a poner decoración- Le interceptó Celes- Vamos a conseguir algunos adornos para después colocarlos en el salón de música- La lolita gótica dio un vistazo a las personas restantes en la habitación- Tú también Yamada-kun, ayúdanos-

-¿Eh? P-pero…-

-Cállate y obedece- Celes tomó a ambos chicos de las orejas y salió arrastrándolos del salón… Literalmente.

Al final del aula, únicamente quedaron la detective y el… ¿Suertudo?

-Esto… Al parecer nos tocará ir por Togami-kun, Kirigiri-san- Rio nerviosamente Naegi.

-No lo creo Naegi-kun- Dijo la detective sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?- Su comentario había confundido un poco a Naegi.

-Es muy noble tu intención, pero hay ocasiones en que es mejor no involucrarse mucho-

-No creo entender, ¿Te desagrada Togami-kun?- Cuestionó, incluso más confundido que antes.

-Estás totalmente equivocado. Por favor no me malinterpretes, ha sido placentero, incluso divertido estar estos meses con ustedes, viéndolos desenvolverse y formar lazos-

-Entonces no veo el problema-

-Tal vez he tenido suficiente, y no encuentro ningún motivo para seguir con esto. Tengo asuntos de los cuales hacerme cargo, y mi objetivo en esta escuela ni siquiera lo he cumplido-

Naegi pensó un poco, hasta que a su mente llegó cierto recuerdo que probablemente tenía conexión.

-Puede que… ¿Tiene que ver con el director de la Academia… tu padre?-

-Creo ya hemos hablado suficiente- Kirigiri emprendió una rápida retirada.

-¡Espera, Kirigiri-san!- Naegi rápidamente agarro a la detective de la mano- No tienes por qué seguir retrayéndote, ni esconderte mas ¿Sabes? Las personas necesitamos relacionarnos, siempre buscar en quién apoyarnos, no somos robots sin sentimientos ni nada…-

-Eso es un hecho- Interrumpió- Sé muy bien que somos seres puramente emocionales, que podemos actuar guiados por la amistad, la esperanza, el amor…-

-¿Entonces cuál es el…-

-Sin embargo, hay que ver las dos caras de la moneda. Si hay algo que he aprendido siendo detective es que los humanos podemos ser cegados por nuestros propios sentimientos, llegando a ser muy imprudentes-

Naegi le desvío la mirada, sabía que en cierto modo ella tenía razón.

-Por eso Naegi-kun, no dejes de ser como eres, sería una terrible pérdida que se apagara una luz como la tuya-

-Kirigiri-san, siento que te contradices-

-Probablemente- Dijo soltando una pequeña risa- En serio Naegi, no cambies-

-Entonces Kirigiri-san, déjame ser tu apoyo-

-¿Aún después de todo lo que dije, quieres seguir relacionándote conmigo? En serio no tienes que preocuparte por mí-

-Pero tú misma acabas de decirlo, es así como soy, no hay forma de que no me preocupe por ti-

Kirigiri mantuvo la mirada sobre Naegi-… De acuerdo, de igual modo siento un poco de curiosidad por ti-

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso?-

-Nada en particular, solo me sorprende que haya personas que pueden darle tanta importancia a gente que acaban de conocer… Y existan otros que no toman ni un poco de interés por su propia sangre-

 _Kirigiri-san… No sé qué será lo que te hizo pensar de esta forma tan solitaria y contradictoria, lo que sí sé es que te darás cuenta que muchas veces es mejor ser imprudente._

-Está bien Naegi-kun, te acompañaré a buscar a Togami-kun… ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Lo que quieras Kirigiri-san-

-¿Puedes soltar mi mano? Sería difícil buscar si me la estás tomando todo el tiempo-

-¿Eh?- Naegi volteo la mirada abajo, para encontrar su mano agarrando fuertemente la de la detective- ¡Ah! ¡Perdona! Te juro solo se me pasó- Decía totalmente ruborizado, soltándola.

Kirigiri únicamente se le quedo viendo, de algún modo su torpeza le parecía una excelente compañía. Entonces ambos dejaron el salón juntos, caminando a lo largo del pasillo.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días!- Gritó la música, a la vez que le daba una palmada en la espalda al jugador de béisbol.

-¿Qué tal? Hey chica, hay algo que te tengo que decir…-

Repentinamente, Ibuki tomó de las manos a Leon, antes de que este pudiera continuar hablando.

-No necesitas continuar… Leon…- Decía en un tono muy… peculiar.

De pronto todas las luces del lugar se apagaron, únicamente con uno de los reflectores apuntándoles a ambos chicos.

-¡¿Q-qué diablos?!- Preguntó exaltado el pelirrojo.

-Leon, si querías confesarme tus sentimientos, solo tenías que hacerlo, no era necesario que hicieras todo esto-

Estuvieron tomados de las manos, en total silencio por lo que parecía una eternidad, viéndose directamente a los ojos, con la temperatura de la sala en ascenso.

-¿De qué carajos hablas? No tenía pensado nada así- Rompió con el encanto de la escena.

-¿A no? Mmm…- De pronto, todas las luces se prendieron y la música soltó al beisbolista, mientras tomaba una pose pensativa- Parece ser que Ibuki se equivocó. Pero si no ibas a confesarte, ¿A qué viniste? Hoy no nos tocaba ensayo ni nada-

-No entiendo cómo te creas tus ideas. Y en cuanto a qué vine, necesito la sala de música por el resto del día- Le hizo saber.

-No hay problema, hubieras comenzado por ahí-

-Si no hubieras empezado con tus locuras, te habría dicho desde antes-

-Ya, ya, Ibuki te perdona. Por cierto ¿Para que necesitas el salón?-

-Un compañero de clase cumplió años, por lo que planeamos hacerle una fiesta-

-¡Wow! Ibuki ama las fiestas-

-Sí, así está la cosa, lamento llegar tan de sorpresa-

-¿Qué paso, Kuwata-kun? ¿Ya conseguiste el lugar para la fiesta de Togami-kun?- Preguntó Sayaka, quien iba llegando al lugar.

-¿Togami-kun?- Pregunto Ibuki.

-Sí, sí, el engreído egoísta que a pesar de ser un dolor en el trasero nos molestamos en organizarle una fiesta, todo porque somos buenos compañeros de clase- Comentó Junko, entrando justo detrás de la Idol.

-Sí, ya nos hizo favor Ibuki de prestarnos el lugar- Entonces Leon empujó gentilmente a la música fuera de la sala- Lo siento, pero tenemos que comenzar a arreglar, nos vemos la próxima práctica- Y cerró la puerta de la sala.

Mientras, Ibuki se quedó fuera del salón de música meditando todo lo que acababa de escuchar- Entonces, una fiesta para el dedos de salchicha ¿Cierto?- Decía la chica mientras se frotaba la barbilla maliciosamente, y se fue riendo del lugar.

Habían pasado aproximadamente unos 40 minutos cuando la mayoría de la clase 78 ya había llegado al salón de música. Leon, Yamada y Hagakure estaban adornando el lugar mientras Celes los supervisaba; Junko y Sayaka estaban en el escenario preparando las bocinas y el equipo de sonido; Sakura y Mondo acomodaban sillas, mesas y demás cosas pesadas, Fujisaki intentaba ayudarles. Por su parte, Ishimaru… Estaba en todo y en nada.

-¡Kuwata-kun! Esos globos están muy poco inflados- Entonces se acercó y tomó los globos- ¡Debes utilizar toda la fuerza de tus pulmones!- Ishimaru sopló lo más fuerte que pudo, inflando un gran globo- Así se hace, espero hayas entendido-

Para cuando el prefecto se dio cuenta, Leon se encontraba platicando con Junko y Sayaka sobre el escenario.

Ishimaru seguía vigilando a todos sus compañeros, poniendo total atención en todo lo que hacían- Hermano, hacen falta más sillas, debe haber al menos seis sillas por mesa, y desplieguen cuatro mesas como mínimo. Oogami-san, por favor encárgate de mover el piano del escenario-

-Bro, ¿Para qué quieres tantas sillas? Solo seremos nosotros- Respondió Owada.

-¡Hagakure-kun! Necesitamos poner la bola de discoteca en el techo- Ignoró totalmente la pregunta del motociclista- Yamada-kun, sostén fuerte la escalera para que Hagakure-kun pueda subir-

Ambos chicos hicieron lo que les fue dicho. Hagakure escalaba tembloroso la escalera, Yamada la sostenía, aunque no tan firme como debería.

-D-d-d-d-d-diablos viejo, d-desde aq-quí arriba todo se ve muy p-pequeño- Lloriqueaba Hagakure.

-Sr. Ishimaru, parece que el Sr. Hagakure está pasando un mal rato- Dijo Yamada, a quien la escalera estaba a punto de caérsele.

-Parece ser que necesitamos a alguien mejor capacitado, supongo tendré que encargarme yo- Comentó el prefecto.

-S-sí por favor- Rogó Hagakure.

Sin embargo antes de que el chamán comenzara a bajar de la escalera, las luces del lugar se apagaron.

-¿Quién apago las luces?-

Sonó cómo las bocinas se prendieron, y las luces del escenario se encendieron, alumbrando a la Idol, quien se encontraba sentada en un banquito con el beisbolista sentado al lado con una guitarra entre manos. Todos los presentes estaban congelados, curiosos por lo que fueran a hacer. Entonces Leon comenzó a tocar, para unos segundos después Sayaka empezar a cantar.

\- _As the curtain falls, I run out of breath_

 _Letting out a sigh, my mind can't forget_

 _Thinking about if I messed up today_

 _The audience - did they like our stage today?_

 _Nonetheless, I'm happy with who I have come to be_

 _Someone who's able to cause others to scream out for joy - me!_

 _Holding onto the feelings of this fateful evening_

 _Once again I stand upon this empty stage_

 _Standing alone on this empty stage_

 _I suddenly feel lonely, so afraid_

 _of the vast emptiness inside; try to put these thoughts aside_

 _I pretend that this all's not on my mind_

 _It's not the first time; I should be used to it by now_

 _I try to hide it, but it's too loud_

 _As the heat of the show now cools down… I_

 _leave the seats behind without a sound_

 _I try to turn things around:_

 _Telling myself this world can't always be the way I want it to be_

 _I let myself go all out:_

 _Knowing that this thundering applause can never always be for me_

 _I tell myself shamelessly, "just scream out._

 _Raise your voice higher, farther, be loud."_

 _Even though there may not always be an audience to please_

 _I know that I will always want to sing_

 _I want to be forever young and free_

 _Forever we are young_

 _Under the flower petals raining_

 _I run, so lost in this maze, wandering_

 _Forever we are young_

 _Though I fall down and I am hurting_

 _My dream's ahead so I will keep running_

 _Forever ever ever ever_

 _(dreams, hopes, onward, onward)_

 _Forever ever ever we are young_

 _Forever ever ever ever_

 _(dreams, hopes, onward, onward)_

 _Forever ever ever we are young_

 _Forever we are young_

 _Under the flower petals raining_

 _I run, so lost in this maze, wandering_

 _Forever we are young_

 _Though I fall down and I am hurting_

 _My dream's ahead so I will keep running_

Una vez la Idol termino su canción y las luces volvieron a prenderse, todos estaban boquiabiertos con la presentación, y eso que no fue nada con demasiado esfuerzo.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que alguien rompió el hielo.

-¡Va contra las reglas de esta fiesta el presentar el espectáculo sin siquiera estar el festejado presente!- Adivinen, fue Ishimaru.

-Maldición, de todos los que pudieron decir algo, tenías que ser tú- Dijo en tono molesto Leon.

-¡Bravo!- Gritó Yamada, aplaudiendo, por lo tanto soltando la escalera.

-¡Waaaahhhh!- Fue lo único que pudo gritar Hagakure mientras caía directamente al suelo.

-No les prestes atención, Sayaka-chan- Dijo Junko a Sayaka- Me encantó tú canción-

-Jejeje, gracias. Es una de las canciones que sacaré con mi grupo en el siguiente álbum- Comentó alegre la Idol.

-Ya veo, parece que tú y tu grupo no tienen que preocuparse por ser _"Forever Young",_ apostaría que tienen un largo camino por delante-

-Pero claro, al fin de cuentas, ese es el sueño por el que he luchado-

-Apuesto que sí- Dijo con una media sonrisa y ojos entre cerrados la modelo- Tienes mucha suerte de tener tan buenas amigas-

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la sala se abrió, entrando Asahina, bastante sudada y con la respiración entre cortada.

-Uff… ¿Qué tal chicos?... Ya llegué con la comida…- Dijo la nadadora.

-Perfecto Asahina-san, era momento de que alguien cumpliera satisfactoriamente con su tarea asignada- Comentó orgulloso Ishimaru- ¿Qué platillos trajiste?-

-¿Cómo que "qué"? ¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa?- Por el tono, parecía como si la hubieran ofendido a ella y a todos sus ancestros- Obviamente traje donas, ¡Dah!-

-Mmm… De acuerdo, me parece un buen postre, ahora permíteme preguntar ¿La entrada y el plato fuerte?-

-¡Donas!- Respondió rápida y segura.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto sorprendido el prefecto- Será una broma, se necesita variedad de alimentos. En primera, para cubrir una alimentación balanceada; y en segunda, para degustar mejor-

-No te preocupes Taka, tengo eso solucionado- Entonces Asahina jaló un carrito lleno de diferentes tipos de donas- Traje de todas las variedades de donas que había en la tienda. Ahora, estaría genial que me ayudaran a meter todos los carritos-

Los compañeros se asomaron al pasillo, para encontrar un total de 9 carritos llenos de donas hasta el tope.

-¿Cómo trajiste eso hasta aquí tu sola?- Preguntó Fujisaki.

-Los jalé, obviamente-

-¿Únicamente tú? ¿Hasta el cuarto piso?- Preguntó incrédula Celes, incluso con un poco de admiración.

-Ya, ese es otro tema, de momento vamos a meter todo esto-

Cada quién tomó un carro de donas y comenzó a empujarlo dentro de la sala de música. Asahina iba a entrar en la sala, cuando repentinamente Ishimaru la detuvo tomándola por el hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre, Taka?-

-Gracias por cumplir con tu parte, Asahina-san-

-Ah, sí, no hay problema-

-¡Pero me temo tu deber todavía no está finalizado! Las donas no son una comida adecuada para una fiesta de este calibre-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Me encargaré de conseguir un banquete a la medida de la fiesta. Tú, Asahina-san, deberás acompañarme, puesto que es tu obligación el encargarte de la comida…-Entonces, Ishimaru tomó de la mano a la nadadora.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Q-qué haces?- Preguntó totalmente roja.

-¡Compañeros, esteré ausente durante un momento! Sigan realizando sus tareas hasta que regrese- Entonces el prefecto se echó a caminar, jalando a la nadadora detrás de él.

El resto de la clase los vio marcharse, para unos segundos después comerse unas cuantas donas.

-No puedo creer que en serio pensaras solo alimentarte de donas, no contienen los nutrientes necesarios para una atleta de alto rendimiento- Comentaba el prefecto mientras caminaba al lado de la nadadora- Te recuerdo Asahina-san, ahora tienes que esforzarte al 200%, representarás al país en los Olímpicos-

-No tienes que preocuparte, Taka- Respondió bastante despreocupada- Si hay algo de lo que puedes estar seguro es que daré todo lo que tengo, y lucharé hasta el final para llegar al podio más alto-

-No espero menos de ti, pero reitero, el tema de tu alimentación…-

-Otra vez con eso. No como donas todo el tiempo, estaría gorda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo las uso en emergencias, además lo creas o no, si es necesario puedo empezar una dieta. Mi antiguo entrenador me hizo llevar una por casi seis meses-

-¿Tenías entrenador?-

-Por supuesto, el deporte es mi vida ¿Sabes? Y aunque obviamente siempre se me ha dado bien, nunca está de más la ayuda y orientación de un experto. Lo que me recuerda, hace un rato dijiste que entrenarías conmigo, ¿Era en serio?-

-¡Afirmativo! Mantendré mi palabra-

-Jejeje, en ese caso espero me pongas verdaderos retos ¡Supongo que desde este momento empezaré a llamarte "Entrenador Taka"!-

-Asahina-san, ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro, entrenador Taka-

-¿Por qué me llamas "Taka"?-

-¿No te agrada?-

-No es eso, solo que me intriga-

Respondió riendo nerviosa- Para ser sincera… Olvidé tu nombre-

-¡¿Qué?! Llevamos tanto tiempo en la misma clase ¿Y no has memorizado mi nombre? Me parece que lo dije fuerte y claro el día de introducción- Ishimaru estaba indignado, y con un poco de su orgullo por los suelos, iba a admitirlo.

-Perdona, realmente soy mala con los nombres- Decía mientras se rascaba la nuca- Mira, para que no te enojes me lo aprenderé ahora mismo… ¿Me lo puedes repetir?-

-Kiyotaka Ishimaru-

-¡Ah, claro! Sabía que era algo así… Kiyotaka Ishimaru… Kiyotaka Ishimaru…- La nadadora movía su dedo índice a través de la palma de su mano como si escribiera algo.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué no sabes? Si quieres aprender el nombre de alguien, tienes que escribirlo tres veces en tu mano-

-Oh, interesante-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se escribe tu nombre?-

-Exactamente como… ¡Oh rayos!- Se quejó el prefecto, a la vez que detenía el paso.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó parándose a su lado.

-La cafetería está cerrada ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Ya es pasado el mediodía, debería estar lista para servir comida-

-¡Maldición! ¿De dónde sacaremos la comida ahora?-

-Sé que el odio no debería tener cabida en los sentimientos de nadie, ¡Pero odio la gente que no cumple con sus responsabilidades!- Exclamó Ishimaru con sus cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso.

-Taka, me impresiona mucho tu sentido de la responsabilidad, pero a veces siento que te sobre exaltas-

-¿Pero qué se supone debo hacer? Es esencial que cada persona tome en serio sus responsabilidades. Por ejemplo, si mi padre no hiciera su trabajo adecuadamente esta ciudad sería un caos-

-¿A qué se dedica?-

-Es jefe de la policía, uno de los trabajos más honorables que se pueden pedir-

-Eso explica tu personalidad…- De pronto a Asahina se le ocurrió la pregunta más importante que podría hacer- Oye, ¿De casualidad…-

-Mhm, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?- El de ojos carmesíes y la de ojos celestes voltearon, para encontrarse con un pequeño sujeto que iba entrando en la cafetería.

-¡Hola!- Saludó energética Asahina.

-Vaya, vaya, señorita ¿Acaso vino a probar mi famoso BANANA Split?- Sí, el chico resalto la palabra banana.

-¡Hey!- Dijo fuerte Ishimaru-

-Tranquilo soldadito, solo estoy socializando, no te pongas celoso… Aunque si quieres a ti también te preparo uno- Respondió pícaramente.

-Justamente por eso estamos aquí- Dijo el prefecto- Basándome en tu atuendo, puedo asumir que eres un cocinero-

-¿En serio quieres probar? Interesante. Prefiero el término chef, y parece que estamos todos de suerte; estaba a punto de preparar un postre, necesitaremos bananas y melones- De un momento a otro le comenzó a sangrar la nariz al chico- ¿Qué dices nena? ¿Tú aportarás los melones?-Ahora no solamente le sangraba la nariz, sino que parecía que sus ojos tenían estrellas.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!- Preguntó totalmente roja Asahina.

-¡Por supuesto que lo hará!- Afirmó Ishimaru.

-¡¿T-Taka?!-

-Mhm… Así me gusta, que tengan gustos abiertos para probar de todo ¿Quieren empezar aquí?- Está bien, qué miedo, la sangre comenzaba a formar un charco.

-No creo sea una zona adecuada para llevar a cabo el trabajo ¿Quizá la cocina?- Sugirió el prefecto, totalmente serio.

-Jeje, me agradas amigo. Creo juntos podremos cocinar muy bien esta conejita-

-Gracias, es exactamente lo que necesitamos en este momento- Dijo Ishimaru-

 _La carne de conejo es excelente, tierna y con gran sabor-_ Pensó, creyendo que era un alimento perfecto para la fiesta.

-¿Hablas en serio, Taka?- Asahina no podía creer que el chico de los buenos valores estuviera de acuerdo con los perversos planes del chef frente a ellos.

-Bueno, si no estás de acuerdo, ¿Qué sugieres Asahina-san?- Ishimaru la volteó a ver con molestia pintando en sus ojos. Já, todavía que solo había llevado donas y ahora se quejaba del conejo.

-¿Y-yo? No sé… Esto está yendo muy rápido…- Asahina todavía ruborizada, le desvió la mirada al prefecto. Éste prácticamente tenía un signo de interrogación gigante sobre su cabeza.

-¡Bien, bien! Ya buscaremos en dónde, pero tal vez es hora de comenzar con los aperitivos- Entonces el pequeño chef volteó hacia la nadadora- Habrá que empezar cortando la envoltura de la carne-

-¡Yo me encargo!- Gritó Ishimaru, corriendo hacia la cocina.

 _¡Qué suerte! Ni siquiera tuve que pedirle que nos ayudara a preparar la comida-_ El pobre seguía sin captar el doble sentido tan obvio de la situación.

El chef vio al prefecto irse a la cocina, así que dio su siguiente jugada- Entonces empecemos- Y dio un brinco sobrehumano dirección a Asahina.

-¡Ahhhh!-

-¡Ya regresé!- Cuando Ishimaru llegó, encontró al pequeño chef tirado en el suelo, y Asahina parada a un lado.

Inmediatamente el chef volteó a ver a Ishimaru, quien tenía un cuchillo en mano.

-T-tranquilo amigo, no te pongas loco y deja el cuchillo- El chef sin duda estaba nervioso.

-Pero dijiste que era para cortar la envoltura de la carne-

-Ya veo… Así que con un cuchillo, te gusta poner picante la situación ¿Eh?- Bueno, ya no estaba nervioso.

-¡Taka! Detente un momento y explica qué es lo que quieres hacer- Asahina se encontraba ligeramente, muy ligeramente, exasperada.

-Obviamente venimos en busca de ayuda para preparar platillos para una fiesta- Al fin estaban claras las intenciones.

-¿Eh? ¿Para eso están aquí?- Preguntó desilusionado el cocinero.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decir eso?- Preguntó todavía roja Asahina- Yo ya estaba pensando que esto terminaría clasificación R-

-No entiendo, Asahina-san- Contestó Ishimaru, viéndose extrañamente adorable al girar un poco su cabeza hacia un lado y hacer una cara de curiosidad.

-O-olvídalo… ¡Uff, qué alivio!- La morena ya podía respirar con tranquilidad.

-Si quieres podemos seguir con eso- Propuso el chef, haciendo sonidos raros de insinuación con su garganta.

-¡C-claro que no!-

-¡Disciplina compañeros! Ahora, dinos ¿Sr…?-

-Teruteru Hanamura, para satisfacerlos- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Muy bien, Hanamura-kun, ¿Nos ayudarías a preparar la comida?- Preguntó Asahina.

-No sé, los chicos de mi clase y yo teníamos planeado ir al cine hoy…-

Ishimaru se inclinó ferozmente- Lo pedimos de la manera más humilde, por favor Hanamura-san, ayúdenos para poder brindar una fiesta adecuada a nuestro compañero-

-Sí, ahora que lo pienso, Togami-kun no parece ser del tipo que le gusten las donas- Comentó Asahina preocupada- Que vida tan triste ha de tener…-

-¿Togami-kun?- Cuestionó Teruteru con duda en su voz.

-Afirmativo- Respondió Ishimaru- Es por ello que venimos a la cafetería-

-Mmm… Bien, prepararé los más deliciosos platillos del mundo; solo denme un par de horas y haré suficiente para todos- Aunque les parecía un poco curioso al par de chicos el hecho de que el chef hubiera aceptado tan rápidamente, lo dejaron pasar.

-¡Muchas gracias!- Dijo fuerte Ishimaru- ¿En qué podemos ayudar?-

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo de todo, solo díganme a dónde llevar la comida-

-Al salón de música por favor- Dijo la nadadora.

-Buena elección, la música ayuda a avivar la llama de la pasión. Bien, en un poco de tiempo estaré ahí, solo tengan todo listo- Aclaró suavemente Teruteru.

-Claro, cualquier cosa que necesites házmela saber. Ahora, si nos disculpas- Ishimaru volvió a hacer una reverencia, y salió de la cafetería.

-B-bueno, hasta luego- Dijo nerviosa Asahina, siguiendo al prefecto.

-Cuidas esos cocos, soldadito- Alcanzó a decir el chef.

Ya una vez se alejaron de la cafetería, Asahina inicio conversación.

-Maldición Taka, me diste un horrible susto ahí atrás-

-¿De qué hablas, Asahina-san?-

-No te hagas el tonto… ¿Sabes? Cualquier cosa que sientas solo tienes que ser más directo- Dijo Asahina con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-Ya entiendo- Entonces Ishimaru se detuvo, y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Asahina, clavando sus intensos ojos rojos en los azules de la chica- Lo mismo va para ti Asahina-san… No tengas vergüenza en hablar conmigo-

-¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Querías preguntarme algo respecto a mi padre hace un rato ¿Cierto? ¿Qué era?-

-Ah- Asahina sintió un gran alivio- Hablas de eso…-

-Claro, ¿De qué más podría ser?-

-Nada, sigamos caminando- Le dio una cálida sonrisa al prefecto, comprendiendo que, definitivamente, Ishimaru no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado con el chef.

Y continuaron su camino a la sala de música dando pasos ligeros.

-Oye… Ya que tu padre es policía, ¿Le gustan las donas?-

.

.

.

 **Nota 2: Kodomo no hi (** **こどもの日** **, Día de los niños) es un día nacional en Japón que tiene lugar el 5 de Mayo y en el que se respeta la personalidad de los niños y se celebra su felicidad. Se designó un día de fiesta nacional por el gobierno japonés en 1948. Y ha sido un día de celebración en Japón desde la antigüedad. (Fuente: Wikipedia)**

 **Nota 3: Perdonen por tardar tanto en subir capitulo, sé que no es justificación, pero la escuela y demás actividades siempre son pesadas. Por cierto, este capítulo iba a ser el doble de largo, pero mi editora (hermana) me sugirió lo dividiera en dos partes; en primer lugar para poder subirlo lo antes posible, y en segundo para que no fuera tan tedioso para ustedes.**

 **Sin nada más que agregar, gracias por seguir el fanfic, espero lo disfruten, y cualquier opinión háganmela saber.**


	7. Los momentos más felices en la vida Pt 2

-¿Dónde diablos están?- Preguntó con voz irritada el chico de cabello rosa- No puedo creer que hagan esperar tanto a la Señorita Sonia-

-Realmente no hay ningún problema, Kazuichi- Intentó tranquilizarlo la princesa.

-Sí. Y déjala respirar un poco, maldito acosador- Le dijo despectivamente la otra chica rubia del grupo.

-¿Acosador?- Repitió en voz un poco alta y con gesto indignado el mecánico.

-¡Hey! No le grites a una mujer- Intervino la fotógrafa, saliendo de la misma nada.

-P-pero…-

-Ya deja de estar de llorón- Dijo la joven de piel bronceada, con un tono totalmente desinteresado.

-Sin embargo Owari, puede que lo que Souda dijo no esté tan errado, ya tardaron demasiado los demás ¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE AL CINEEEEEE!- Al gritar el enorme hombre, se pudo sentir cómo temblaba el suelo.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ruidoso?- Cuestionó la danzante tradicional, a la vez que volteaba a ver a una de sus compañeras que se encontraba dormida en su escritorio- Aunque no parece que a la adicta a los juegos le causa problema-

-Déjala descansar, al parecer se desveló anoche…- Dijo Mitarai, intentando débilmente de justificar a la gamer.

-De seguro con sus tontos videojuegos- Mencionó burlona Hiyoko.

-En realidad, me parece comentó que estuvo planeando la excursión que haremos en vacaciones de verano- Intervino el chico de grandes ojeras.

-¿En serio?- Dijo muy entusiasmada la princesa- ¿Se puede saber a dónde iremos esta vez?-

-Creo que mencionó algo de una isla tropical… ¿Cuál era el nombre?- Mahiru hacía un gesto pensativo, intentando recordar lo que Nanami había dicho.

-La Isla Jabberwock o algo así- Le respondió Mitarai casi instantáneamente.

-Oh… la Isla Jabberwock- Confirmó sin ánimos la princesa.

-¿Hay algún problema, Srta. Sonia?- Preguntó el nombrado "acosador".

-No, nada, solo esperaba algo más… japonés- Sonia hacía una mueca leve de decepción.

-¡Ya oyeron! Tenemos que buscar un lugar más tradicional- Ordenó Souda, como si fuera de lo más fácil el cambiar el lugar de un momento para otro.

-¿Ah? ¿Crees que lo haremos solo porque tú lo ordenas?- Replicó Hiyoko, totalmente dispuesta a comenzar a pelear.

De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico bastante bajo, con una cara casi de bebé. Le seguía una chica de pelo blanco, con una mirada realmente intensa, y en la espalda cargando la funda de una espada.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde- La chica fue la primera de los dos en hablar.

-Sí, lo mismo- Le siguió el joven.

-Mmm… Así que otra vez llegaron juntos, ¿Eh?- Comentó la danzante sospechosamente.

-S-solo fue casualidad- Trató de argumentar el cara de bebé, girando los ojos a un lado en un gesto completamente nervioso.

-Lo que digas, Fuyuhiko- Dijo Kazuichi. Já, como si le creyeran.

-Bien, otros dos llegaron. ¡PERO SIGUEN FALTANDO SEIS!- Dijo fuerte el entrenador.

-¡Lamento la tardanza!- Entró gritando la enfermera- Estaba ayudand…-

-¡No nos hables como si estuviéramos al mismo nivel, cerda!- Le recibió cálidamente la danzante.

-¡P-perdón!- Se disculpó, aunque en realidad no comprendía ni porqué lo hacía.

-¿Hasta cuando piensan seguir con eso? Desde que entramos siguen esa misma rutina- Comentaba el mecánico, aburrido de la repetida situación.

-Nadie te toma en cuenta, no te entrometas, tonto mecánico- Hiyoko podía hacer comentarios realmente hirientes algunas veces.

-¡¿Ah?!- Souda no estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese comentario, pero fue vilmente ignorado.

-Ahora, cerda, explícanos por qué tardaste tanto en llegar- Exigió una respuesta la danzante.

-P-pues…-

-¡Yo puedo responder en nombre de esta mujer!- Intervino Gundham Tanaka, Supremo Señor de… algo- Estuvo brindándome su ayuda, mis Cuatro Devas de la Destrucción tuvieron un terrible enfrentamiento a lo largo de mi brazo, ella únicamente me ayudó a vendar las heridas- Explicó, colocando al frente de su cuerpo la evidencia de las heridas de batalla.

-¿Y qué? Lo único que importa es bullear a la basura esa- Dijo la rubia, mirándose las uñas con mucha atención.

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo?- Cuestionó al borde de las lágrimas la enfermera.

-Mhm, puede que el cuerpo de Saiyonji haya crecido, pero no su corazón- Dijo Gundham, como si fuera algo de lo que nadie ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Silencio, brujito. Ahora…- La danzante tradicional se acercó a la enfermera con malicia en los ojos- ¿Cómo podré castigarte?-

-Mhmhm. Me muero por ver qué prepararán juntas- Teruteru apareció repentinamente detrás de la danzante.

-¡Ahhh!- Saiyonji dio un brinco sobrehumano- ¡Te he dicho que no te me acerques así! ¡Pervertido!-

 _¡Click!_ Sonó la cámara de la fotógrafa- Qué buena cara, Saiyonji-

-¡Mahiru! No me tomes fotos así sin avisar ¿Qué dirán mis fans?- Replicó la rubia, con un leve rubor en las mejillas y el ceño fruncido.

-Probablemente les guste- Kazuichi dijo, con gesto pensativo.

-Por cierto, tengo una deliciosa sorpresa para todos ustedes- Teruteru volvió a decir repentinamente.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué es?! ¿¡Qué preparaste esta vez!?- Akane parecía muy emocionada.

-No, ahora no es nada de eso- Le negó el cocinero, sabiendo que la morena se refería a alguno de sus deliciosos platillos.

-¿Acaso quieres que golpee a alguien? Solo di quién y yo lo golpearé por ti- Dijo eufórica la gimnasta.

-En serio, no es nada así… Pero si quieres despues nos ponemos de acuerdo para otro tipo de pago- Contestó el cocinero, guiñando un ojo.

-Emm... Disculpa, Hanamura-san, pero si no tiene que ver con comida ¿Puede saberse a qué sorpresa te refieres?- Preguntó Sonia, con la curiosidad reflejada en su rostro.

-Bien, bien, se trata de…-

Otra interrupción.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- Gritó Ibuki, quien acababa de entrar, para después sacar volando al chef con una patada- Ibuki dará esta noticia-

-Awww…¿De qué se trata, Mioda-san?- Dijo en voz somnolienta la videojugadora, apenas despertando en el momento justo.

-¡NANAMIIIIIII!- La voz del coach una vez más hizo retumbar el salon- ¡No puedes pasarte durmiendo todo el día! ¡Te hace falta más entrenamiento!-

- _Ñom-ñom, y chomer mách_ \- Dijo con la boca llena la gimnasta, apenas logrando sostener todo el botín en su boca.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ese es mi almuerzo?!- Preguntó el mecánico con ojos desorbitados.

-Ajá, por favor, continúa Mioda-san- Interrumpió la espadachín, intentando hacer a un lado los infantiles problemas de sus compañeros.

-¡Bien! Ibuki estaba haciendo lo que Ibuki hace, cuando de pronto llegó un chico de la clase 78 y me corrió del salón de música, entonces…-

-¡Quieres que lo golpeemos!- Afirmó emocionada Akane, ni siquiera se preocupó por preguntar.

-¡Sí! Pero en otra ocasión- Respondió la música- Lo importante ahora es que el dedos de salchicha tendrá una fiesta de cumpleaños, y no nos ha invitado- Concluyó, mirando con ojos grandes las reacciones de todos.

-Justo eso iba a comentar, al parecer nos dejaron fuera del menú- Dijo Teruteru, regresando de la muerte.

-¿Y eso qué nos importa? Si quiere cambiarnos por los de otro grupo, que lo haga- Decía Hiyoko, disimulando su enojo.

-No estarás celosa- Insinuó Soda, sonriéndole.

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo la danzante, viendo a un punto específico detrás de Kazuichi.

-¿Qué es qué?- Kazuichi cuestionó confundido, tocándose levemente el rostro, ¿Acaso tendría algo en la cara?

-Creo que Sonia se está yendo con Gundham- Respondió al fin la danzante.

-¡Ah! Srta. Sonia…- Se quedó lamentándose el mecánico al ver a la princesa hablar con su "rival".

-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo, bastardos!- Dijo irritado el yakuza- Concéntrense en resolver el problema con el gordito-

-Una pérdida de tiempo- Nuevamente se puso en negativa la danzante- Si el manos de cerdo no nos quiere invitar a su fiesta, que no lo haga. No tenemos porqué rogarle.

-Mmm… No deberíamos saltar a conclusiones tan rápido. Por lo que mencionó Mioda-san, es probable que Togami-kun ni siquiera sepa que nuestros kouhai le están preparando una fiesta- Comentó la voz de la razón, Chiaki.

-Veo a dónde vas…- Comentó Nekomaru- Lo más sabio sería darle el beneficio de la duda-

-¡Deberíamos ir a la fiesta!- Gritó Hiyoko, entre risillas escalofriantes.

-¿Ahora un cambio repentino de idea? No me da nada de confianza el que quieras ir tan de pronto- Dijo el mecánico, haciéndose unos pasos para atrás a la vez que hablaba, desconfiando de la danzante.

-¡Maravillosa idea! Lleguemos de sorpresa- Le secundó la princesa.

-¡Vamos de inmediato!- Siguió, ahora sí, lleno de ánimos, Kazuichi.

-¡Alto ahí!- Intervino Peko- Podría tomarse como una falta de respeto el aparecerse en una fiesta sin siquiera estar invitados-

-Pero no llegaremos con las manos vacías, llevaremos comida- Argumentó Teruteru.

-¡Y música!- Añadió Ibuki.

-Obviamente necesitan de alguien que tome las fotos- Mencionó Mahiru.

-Sin contar que tendrán la dicha de compartir espacio con el Supremo Señor de la Oscuridad- Dijo ahora Gundham, aunque nadie le hizo caso.

-Peko…- Dijo el Yakuza- Siendo sincero, creo que deberíamos ir… A ti sobre todo te hace falta salir más-

La de ojos carmesíes se le quedó viendo, pensativa- De acuerdo, si es lo que deseas-

-¡Perfecto! Entonces está decidido-

Repentinamente, la puerta del aula se abrió de par en par. Otra vez.

-Ya era hora-

Por la puerta, entró el decimoquinto estudiante, el único que faltaba para completar al grupo.

-Lamento llegar tarde, tuve que pasar con el director antes-

-Ya te habías tardado, Hinata-kun- Chiaki fue la primera en recibirlo.

-Jaja, perdonen. ¿Listos para ir al cine?- Preguntó Hinata- ¿Todavía no llega Togami-kun?-

-Lo cual nos beneficia en estos momentos- Comentó Sonia respondiendo y a la vez no respondiendo su pregunta.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Se vio intrigado Hinata.

-Hubo un cambio de planes- Le hizo saber Kazuichi- Ahora vamos a…-

- _¡TUDAY IS PA-PA-PA-PARTY NAIT!_ \- Le interrumpió Ibuki, a la vez que empujaba al mecánico con las caderas en un intento de baile.

-Vamos Hinata-kun, te explicaremos en el camino- Decía Chiaki, mientras jalaba a Hinata.

.

.

.

-¡¿Pero qué ocurre aquí?!- Fue lo primero que dijo el prefecto al entrar al salón de música, el cual se encontraba en total caos.

La bola de discoteca estaba hecha mil pedazos, tirada en el suelo en vez de estar en el techo, al igual que el equipo de sonido, y unas cuantas cosas más...

-Si tuviera que señalar a un culpable… Diría que fueron ese par de idiotas- Dijo Celes, señalando sin ningún disimulo a sus "culpables".

-¡Hifumi-kun, Hagakure-kun! ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?- Preguntó inquisitivamente Ishimaru.

-N-no, Celes no se refiere a ellos. Habla de esos dos- Corrigió Fujisaki, señalando a Leon y Mondo.

-Jaja. Hay una historia graciosa detrás de todo esto, bro- Dijo nervioso Mondo.

-Eso no los exonera de sus crímenes- Ishimaru no dejaría ir la situación

-Tranquilo, Taka- Le dijo la nadadora, quien iba entrando justo detrás de él- Todo tiene solución, no creo que debas…-

 _¡Pruac!_

Asahina sintió que había pisado algo, y al momento de dirigir su mirada al piso, vio su peor pesadilla.

-¡AHHH!- Debajo de su pie, aplastada, se encontraba una dona. Cuando viró a su alrededor, pudo ver todas las donas que había traído antes, tiradas por el suelo.

-Parece que al fin lo notó- Dijo la modelo, a una distancia considerable.

Hifumi se acercó lentamente a la desconsolada morena- Descuide Srta. Asahina, ya pasó-

-¿Ya pasó?- Preguntó en voz baja- ¿¡Ya pasó!?- Repitió en voz más alta- ¡Nunca! ¡¿Quién es el responsable de esta atrocidad?! Es la mayor catástrofe jamás ocurrida. Si tuviera que nombrar este momento, sería: "El más grande y atroz evento en la historia del universo"-

 _Qué irónico._

-Interesante nombre- Dijo Junko, anotándolo en una libreta.

-Asahina, tómalo con calma, recuerda que siempre hay que mantener la cabeza fría ante las peores situaciones-

-Ya sé, Sakura-chan, pero hay crímenes que no deben quedar impunes- Asahina vio a cada uno de los alumnos directamente a los ojos, hasta detenerse en alguien en especial- ¡Hagakure-kun! ¡Tú eres el culpable de esto!- Le acusó.

-¿Por qué siempre que algo malo pasa me culpan a mí? El culpable directo de todo esto es Leon- Dijo, revelando al culpable.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?! Es de traidores delatar a alguien así- Le encriminó el pelirojo, como si tuviera derecho alguno a reclamar.

Mientras todos los jovenes seguían discutiendo, la puerta de la sala de música se abrió de sopetón.

.

.

.

Era otro día para Byakuya Togami, se encontraba en la vasta biblioteca de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. En esta ocasión no estaba leyendo, en vez de eso, el heredero se había dado a la tarea de terminar de revisar y administrar una gran cantidad de documentos, en su mayoría cuentas financieras de sus empresas.

La biblioteca, para variar, se encontraba vacía. Esto obviamente no le afectaba, es más, de este modo para él es mejor… ¿Cierto?

Como sea, Togami dio un vistazo a la hoja en sus manos, y al leer la información, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Grupo Towa? Já, parece ser que al fin la Corporación Togami la adquirió. Realmente estamos destinados a regir el mundo-

Togami siguió leyendo la hoja y se llenó de orgullo al saber que se había adquirido la empresa gracias a él.

 _Como era de esperarse del siguiente cabecilla de la familia Togami. Yo solo puedo lograr lo que sea…_

-¡Oh! Ahí te encontrabas Togami-kun, te hemos estado buscando- Le interrumpió el chico castaño, entrando en la biblioteca.

-Esto es una biblioteca, no deberías andar gritoneando como te plazca- Respondió el heredero sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-No creí que fueras tan estricto con las reglas, ya suenas como Ishimaru-kun- Intentó bromear el "Super Suertudo".

-¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?- Preguntó Byakuya, con un ligero tono de frustración en su voz.

-¿Eh? Ah, claro… Esto… Quería saber si me quieres acompañar al salón de música- Concluyó nerviosamente Naegi, con la vista hacia la izquierda, evitando la mirada inquisitiva del empresario.

-¿Por qué habría de ir?- Togami no lo demostró, pero estaba un poco confundido.

-P-pues, verás…- Makoto comenzó a rascarse la nuca, pensando en alguna excusa para llevarlo.

-Como supuse, lárgate y no me hagas perder el tiempo. Tengo verdaderos asuntos que atender- Le cortó despectivamente.

-P-pero…-

-¿Estás seguro, Togami-kun?- Sonó la tranquila voz de la detective, quien iba haciéndose espacio en la biblioteca- En esta ocasión te sugeriría tomaras la petición de Naegi-kun-

-Kirigiri, de ti espero una respuesta más satisfactoria. ¿Por qué razón debería perder mi tiempo atendiendo cualquier tontería con la que me salgan ahora?- Cuestionó, elevando sus finas cejas.

 _¡Perfecto! Kirigiri-san debería ser capaz de convencerlo-_ Pensó Naegi, con sus esperanzas en alto.

-No se me ocurre ninguna buena razón- Respondió la detective, dejando al suertudo con cara incrédula- Por lo menos no una que convenza a alguien de tu estilo-

-¿De mi estilo?- Muy bien, ¿Acaso la detective había intentado ofenderlo indirectamente? ¿O tal vez lo estaba alagando?

-Una persona que no puede ver más allá de los números y de la lógica, alguien que olvida que los humanos nos regimos por emociones, lo cual nos hace impredecibles. Lo que puedo decirte es que, si vas como Makoto-kun te pide, puede que aprendas un par de cosas, o incluso se abran tus ojos-

 _¡Excelente! Con eso de seguro lo convenció de…-_

-Ya veo, no imagine que de entre todas las personas, tú me saldrias con basura sentimental… Me has dado una excelente razón para no ir- Y el empresario giró en su silla, ignorándolos.

-¡Oh, vamos Togami-kun!- Decía Naegi, acercándose al heredero- Te hace falta socializar más con el resto del grupo-

-¿Y por qué querría estar con ustedes, plebeyos?- Su lengua era afilada como un cuchillo.

-Obvio porque…- Antes de que el suertudo terminara de responder, se acercó lo suficiente como para lograr ver los documentos de Togami- ¡Woah! ¡¿En serio ganas tanto, Togami-kun?!- Preguntó, apuntando con el dedo a una de las hojas de papel.

-¿Esta? Mhm, esa compañía es un estorbo. A la primer oportunidad me desharé de ella-

 _Ya veo… Así que este es su verdadero propósito. Como pensé, nadie es buena persona sin buscar algo a cambio… Bueno, le cumpliré su capricho, espero así me deje en paz-_ Pensó Togami.

-¿Quieres esa compañía? Te la regalo- Ofreció.

-¿Q-qué? ¿En serio?- Preguntó Naegi incrédulo.

-Sí- Respondió simplemente el rubio, sacando de entre los papeles las escrituras y dándoselas al suertudo- Ahora tómalas y vete de…-

-No me lo tomes a mal, Togami-kun- Interrumpió Naegi- Pero debo rechazarla. La razón por la que Kirigiri-san y yo estamos aquí es por ti, para que nos acompañes-

 _No sé cual sea el truco o qué trampa estén preparando… Pero soy un Togami, podré hacer frente a cualquier cosa sin problemas._

-De acuerdo, vayamos al salón de música- Comentó Togami mientras se levantaba de su asiento y alisaba la camisa de su traje-

-¿Eh? ¡Gracias, Togami-kun!- Dijo emocionado Naegi.

 _Qué odiosa actitud…-_ Pensó Togami, sin dejar de verlo- Bien, en camino-

Entonces, los dos chicos y la chica comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala de música. Caminaron la mayor parte del tiempo sin conversar, hasta que, para variar, Naegi rompió el hielo.

-Esto… ¿Cómo les fue en la última prueba de conocimientos? La verdad fue algo pesada, yo saqué 6.2, el profesor dijo que pase por pura suerte…-

-10 cerrado- Dijo sin más Togami, con la frente en alto.

-¡Wow! Impresionante, Togami-kun, no hubiera esperado menos de ti. ¿Y tú qué tal, Kirigiri-san?-

Kirigiri se quedó un momento pensando su respuesta- 10.5- Respondió, dejando en shock a sus compañeros.

-¿Eso es posible?- Preguntó con tono despectivo el heredero.

-Saqué nota perfecta, y encontré un error que le mencioné al profesor. Esa es la razón-

La expresión del heredero era de frustración, incluso se marcaba una pequeña vena en su sien. Esto es "normal" desde que iniciaron las clases, Byakuya Togami siente un ligera rivalidad con la "Súper Detective".

-¿Listo, Togami-kun?- Preguntó Naegi una vez que estaban frente a la puerta del salón de música- Nos acabamos de enterar de algo importante que pasó ya hace unos cuantos dias relacionado contigo, y por eso hemos preparado ¡Esto!-

Al momento de abrir la puerta… Las esperanzas de Naegi se desplomaron. Había donas tiradas por todas partes, la bola de discoteca que habían conseguido se encontraba destrozada en el suelo… Y varios de los compañeros discutían ferozmente.

-¡Maldición! Sigo sin entender cómo pudieron arruinar las cosas de este modo- Reclamaba la nadadora.

-Como ya dije, fue un accidente. No es que quisieramos que todo el esfuerzo se fuera la basura- Respondió Leon.

-Jajaja- Comenzó a reír escandalosamente el chico de largas rastas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le cuestionó la Idol, anonadada. No creía que fuera seguro para la integridad de Hagakure el que se estuviera haciendo el chistoso.

-No, nada, solo estoy feliz que esto no es mi culpa- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ni creas que te salvas! Tu y Yamada-san tienen otros asuntos de los cuales tomar responsabilidad- Dijo el prefecto, apareciendo en la escena.

En ese momento, Celes se percató de la presencia de sus tres compañeros recién llegados. Notó especialmente una expresión, resultante de una fusión entre sorpresa e incredulidad.

-¡Ajám! Chicos- Dijo Celes, queriendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros, pero sin efecto alguno- ¡¿Quieren prestar atención?!- Grito la apostadora, dejando salir un lado de sí que rara vez veía la luz.

Por lo menos el estruendo fue suficiente para llamar la atención de sus problemáticos compañeros.

-¿Y ahora por qué mierda gritas?- Le gritó el bandolero. Qué irónico.

Celes únicamente señaló a la puerta y para sorpresa de todos al voltear… Bueno, ya saben quiénes se encontraban ahí.

-¡Ah! ¿Y-ya llegaron?- Dijo Yamada, sudando de nerviosismo.

Como si fueran uno con la voz del regordete chico, Asahina rápidamente usó un mantel para "esconder" las donas tiradas por el suelo y Mondo pateó fuertemente la bola de discoteca fuera de la vista.

-Total discreción, ¿Verdad?- Comentó Junko, con una gran sonrisa gatuna en su bello rostro.

-Veo que lograron convencerte de unirte a la reunión. Qué alegría que hagas acto de presencia, Togami- Dijo la imponente artista marcial, dirigiendo su comentario a Byakuya.

Togami veía fría y calculadoramente a cada uno de sus compañeros, pensando en exactamente qué es lo que ocurría y cuáles podrían ser sus intenciones. Al final, el heredero terminó volteando hacia el suertudo y le formuló su duda.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-¿Ah? Eh, bueno… Se puede decir que es… Tu fiesta de cumpleaños- Si los jitomates no existieran, seguramente Naegi sería lo más rojo en el mundo. O en el Universo.

-¿Q-qué?- Tartamudeó levemente el heredero, abriendo de más sus cristalinos ojos.

-¡Sí! Estaba revisando información en los datos de la escuela y ahí fue donde descubrí que tu cumpleaños no llevaba mucho de haber pasado- Le informó Fujisaki con voz un poco temblorosa, con miedo a haber hecho algo para molestar a Togami.

-Así que pensamos que sería buena idea celebrarlo, aunque fuera un poco tarde- Concluyó Asahina con la idea antes dicha por la programadora.

-Entonces… ¿Todos participaron en esto?- Preguntó Togami.

-¡Afirmativo!- Respondió fuertemente Ishimaru.

-Ya veo… Todos son responsables de este desastre- Dijo fríamente.

-S-supongo que sí- Respondió Naegi con los nervios a flor de piel.

 _Esto es un caos y cada uno de ellos aportó su granito de arena. No sé cuáles sean sus planes con esto, pero Byakuya Togami no caerá… O tal vez simplemente son tan idiotas que no pueden ni organizar una fiesta._

-¿Sab…- Antes de que Naegi pudiera continuar, la supermodelo tomó la palabra.

-¡Vamos, Togami-kun! Todos nos esforzamos mucho para esto, teníamos nuestras esperanzas muuuuy en alto- Alargó, casi burlonamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la rubia, no tienes que actuar como un idiota- Le siguió Kuwata.

-Chicos, tranquilos…- Trató de apaciguar Naegi.

-Silencio, Naegi- Dijo Togami- Realmente tienen razón, estoy bastante decepcionado. Todos aquí son "Súper Estudiantes", deberían hacer cosas a ese nivel-

Sus duras y desconsideradas palabras habían herido en mayor o menor medida a cada una de las personas ahí presentes. Se podían notar los rostros irritados de sus compañeros, el de Mondo a punto de estallar.

-Pues lo sentimos, Togami-kun. Nuestra intención jamás fue que sintieras tanta desesperación de siquiera estar aquí. Pero está bien, no podemos igualar las lujosas fiestas a las que has de estar acostumbrado- Inyectó un poco de discordia la modelo.

En ese momento, Togami quiso darle la razón, que este intento de fiesta no se acercaba a las que ha festejado. Solo había un problema… No podía recordar ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños. Hasta donde su mente da, su familia, si se les podía llamar así, jamás lo había felicitado por nada. Esto abrió nuevos pensamientos en la mente del heredero.

-S-sí. Supongo que a veces no es correcto crearse demasiadas esperanzas- Dijo el suertudo, con una sonrisa de decepción pintando su rostro- Gracias por venir Togami-kun, puedes retirarte-

-¿Rindiendote tan rápido? ¡Tch!- Togami dio una vez más un vistazo al desastre que había por todo el lugar, para después mirar fijamente un pequeño cartel tirado, que decía: _"¡Japi Birtdey, Togami!"_ \- Jhm, incompetentes-

-¡Suficiente!- Bramó Mondo, levantando la manga de su chaqueta- Alguien tiene que poner en su lugar tu fino trasero que…-

-Shhh- Le calló Togami, levantando la mano.

Esto hizo que el motociclista se detuviera, dejándolo desconcertado.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que soy?! ¡¿Un perro?!- Gritó, a punto de dar otro paso.

-Shhh- Repitió el heredero, dejando al bandolero en el mismo estado perplejo de antes.

Togami caminó directo a Owada, para después agacharse y recoger el cartel que antes vio tirado- Estuviste a punto de pisarlo-

Entonces, Togami sacudió el cartel y lo pegó en la puerta, dando su espalda a todos los presentes.

-Efectivamente, son ineptos y este lugar es un desarte total; y puesto que esta es una fiesta que lleva "Togami" en el nombre, es mi deber asegurarme de que sea un éxito. Así que tomo cargo de esto y nos aseguraremos de que sea memorable- Terminó con su discurso el heredero, aún sin voltear.

-¡¿En serio, Togami-kun?!- Cuestionó Asahina, con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos.

-No me malinterpreten. Esto no significa que seamos amigos, más bien, trabajarán bajo mis órdenes en adelante- El tono de su voz era altivo mientras giraba a mirarlos, pero un destello en su irises azul cristalino indicaba felicidad.

-Lo que digas- Dijo Mondo ya más relajado, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Listo para el deber!- Se reportó Ishimaru, dando un paso al frente e inflando el pecho.

-Como líder, lo primero que les ordeno es limpiar el desastre. De ahí comenzaremos desde cero-

 _No estoy seguro si traen algo entre manos, si todo esto es solo una farsa, tal vez hipocresía…_

-¡Toma!- Los pensamientos de Togami fueron cortados cuando de pronto la nadadora le dio una dona- Es de parte de todos, ya sabes, en lo que conseguimos un pastel o algo-

Togami la vio con desconfianza- No es de las que Hagakure y Maizono están levantando del suelo, ¿Cierto?- La interrogó, no solo con su pregunta, sino también con su mirada inquisitiva.

-Claro que no, esta me la dio Kuwata-kun- Respondió inocente Asahina.

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez, únicamente son muy idiotas. Espero no cambien con el tiempo-_ Pensó el heredero más relajado, dando una gran mordida a la dona.

-Hina, no vayas a comerte la dona que Kuwata te dio- Le advirtió el motociclista.

-¿Por? No estaba en el suelo ¿O sí?- Le preguntó Asahina, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado para reafirmar su curiosidad.

-No, claro que no, Yamada estornudó en ella- Declaró Mondo, mientras comenzaba a carcajearse.

Togami casi se desmaya.

Mientras todo el grupo limpiaba el salon, Junko se acercó a la puerta, lista para partir.

-¿A donde vas, Enoshima-san?- La interceptó la detective.

-¡Oh! A ningún lugar en especial- Junko notó la mirada observadora de Kirigiri- ¡Bah! Supongo que a ti no se te puede engañar. Noté que hacen falta un par de estudiantes en esta celebración, así que iba a buscarles- Le explicó elocuentemente la supermodelo.

-¿Sabes? Aprovechando la ocasión, hay algo que quería preguntar…- Antes de que Kyoko pudiera comenzar su interrogatorio, cierto chico la interrumpió.

-¡Que gran idea, Enoshima-san!- Dijo emocionado Naegi, quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo que dijo la modelo- Hay que buscar a Ikusaba-san y a Fukawa-san-

-Concuerdo con Naegi, no sería una fiesta de la clase 78 si no está toda la clase- Le apoyó la Idol a la vez que recogía algunos pedazos de la bola de discoteca.

-No recuerdo que tengamos tiempo de descanso- Les reprendió Togami, quien al ver que se estaban aglomerando algunos compañeros fue a llamarles la atención.

Acto seguido, Naegi fue quien se dio la tarea de explicarle a Togami la idea de tener a toda la clase junta y que deberían ir por las alumnas faltantes.

-¡Tch! De acuerdo, debemos decidir quienes irán por ellas- Accedió Byakuya, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Yo iré a buscar a Mukuro!- Se alistó rápidamente Junko- La traeré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- Y sin más, salió del lugar.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién irá por Fukawa?- Intervino Sakura, la más cercana a ellos por el momento.

-Si quieren voy yo- Se ofreció Naegi, sonriéndoles- No tengo problema-

-No te sugiero que la busques, Nae- Dijo Leon, uniéndose al grupito- Hace rato fui al baño y de casualidad me encontré con ella; se me ocurrió invitarla a la fiesta ¡Y comenzó a gritarme! Entró en un estado de locura o algo, como cuando a una chica le rompen el corazón. Salió corriendo al jardín botánico y eso fue todo- Contó Leon, haciendo gestos exagerados para darle más emoción a su historia.

-Gracias por la información que nadie pidió. Regresa a tu trabajo, te falta barrer muchos cristales rotos- Ordenó Togami, alejando al beisbolista- Ahora, la pregunta inicial ¿Quién irá por Fukawa?-

Los alumnos se vieron unos a otros. Realmente nadie era lo suficientemente cercano a la chica, así que el obvio candidato era el más amigable y optimista del grupo.

-Yo iré- Dijo Togami, casi forzándose a sí mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Preguntó Sayaka, dejando de recoger pedazos de cristal.

-Ella… Puede que yo logre hacerla venir. Y tengan seguro que si me grita, conocerá la furia de un Togami- El heredero se quedó un momento dudando, como si fuera a una misión suicida. Y tal vez, sí lo era- Naegi, ven conmigo- Ordenó.

-¿Eh?-

-Tal vez necesite de tu insoportable buena actitud para convencerla- Esa fue la explicación que dio, aunque probablemente así se sentía más seguro.

-También voy- Se apuntó Kirigiri.

-No. Necesito a alguien apto para dirigir todo aquí- Le detuvo Togami.

Kirigiri ya estaba formulando excusas, pero fue interrumpida por Naegi- No te preocupes Kirigiri-san, estaremos bien- Por más cálido que fuera, no comprendía las verdaderas intenciones de la detective. Igual asintió y se quedó organizando a los demás.

Y así, los dos emprendieron su camino al Jardín Botánico de la Academia.

.

.

.

Touko Fukawa estaba sentada en el Jardín Botánico de la Academia, sosteniendo una pequeña caja en sus manos. La chica estaba viendo a la nada, simplemente ahí, entre los sonidos de las aves del gallinero y algunos zumbidos de insectos.

-¡Ahí está!- Esa era la inconfundible voz de Naegi, que quebraba toda la paz del lugar.

-Sí, no tienes que gritar, vengo a tu lado- Comentó el heredero, haciendo acelerar su corazón.

-¿Q-qué quier-eren?- Preguntó Fukawa, dándoles la espalda.

-Venimos para llevarte con el resto del grupo- Dijo a secas Byakuya.

-N-no…- Respondió la escritora.

-¿Perdona?- Togami realmente no esperaba que ella se rehusara, mucho menos a él.

-He d-dicho que no. No m-me interesa ir a esa fiestucha s-suya. N-no es c-como que tuvieran p-pensado invitarme en primer lugar- Refutó Fukawa, tartamudeando.

Byakuya jamás ha sido muy paciente con las personas y el ejemplo perfecto es cómo se comenzaba a marcar la vena de su cabeza.

-Naegi, encárgate tú- Le dijo al suertudo, a la vez que se alejaba- Iré por un poco de aire-

Naegi se quedó pensativo y volteó a ver a su compañera, quien seguía dándole la espalda, después giró su cabeza alrededor, posiblemente buscando algo en qué apoyarse.

-¿T-te importa si me siento a tu lado?- Preguntó el chico.

-Es m-muy grande el lugar, no s-sé que quieras aquí…- Fukawa se seguía mostrando reacia a acceder a cualquiera de sus peticiones.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- Makoto respondió, soltando una ligera risa.

Naegi tomó asiento y pudo sentir cómo Fukawa se alejaba un poco. Estuvo ahí por lo que pareció una eternidad. Se concentró en los sonidos del jardín, veía la inmensa planta que estaba justo en el medio y que abarcaba todo y recordó cómo el primer dia que todos se presentaron ahí él se la pasó preguntándose acerca de esa inmensa criatura.

-Es una planta c-creada por el "Súper Botánico". No recuerdo su nombre, p-pero v-vaya que se esforzó en crear u-una horrible flor- Para sorpresa de Naegi, fue Fukawa quien le inició conversación.

-O sea que fue creada. Ya veo, ¿Pero con qué propósito?- Preguntó Naegi, siguiéndole el rollo.

-¿M-me prestas tu z-zapato?- Preguntó Fukawa, aparentemente saliéndose del tema.

-Claaaro- Dijo nervioso el chico, pero igual no se rehusó, dándole su zapato- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?-

-Para mo-mostrarte la función de la planta- Respondió la chica de trenzas simplemente.

Fukawa procedió a lanzar el zapato a la planta y, para sorpresa del suertudo, ésta lo devoró.

-¡¿C-Cómo?!- Preguntó exaltado el chico, sin apartarle la vista.

-La función de l-la planta es d-disminuir los niveles de basura. Según d-dicen, puede comer de todo, así q-que es peligroso acercarse a ella- Makoto se quedó asombrado y preocupado a la vez por su zapato, pero Fukawa le interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario- Incluso las cosas más g-grotescas t-tienen algún objetivo en e-este mundo- Terminó diciendo, un poco cabizbaja.

-Pues pienso que…-

-¡O-Olvídalo! Ya no quiero hablar del t-tema- Le interrumpió la escritora.

Ahí se detuvo Naegi. Prefirió esperar algún otro momento en que la chica se abriera de nuevo, solo era cuestión de esperar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, después docenas, y al final una hora… O así lo sintió Naegi.

Entonces el chico se percató de la caja que traía consigo Touko.

-¿Qué traes ahí? ¿Alguna libreta para anotar ideas de tus novelas o algo?- Indago el muchacho.

-No d-digas tonterías, una libreta simplemente l-la cargaría y ya-

-P-perdón, mi error. ¿Entonces?-

Fukawa se quedó nerviosa viendo al castaño, pensando si responder o no- Es l-la casa de K-Kameko- Terminó confesando.

-¿Kameko? Supongo es tu mascota ¿Cierto?-

-¡N-no solo es eso! E-es lo más cercano a mí, a-a veces la traigo al jardín p-para que se divierta-

Mientras Fukawa explicaba esto, Naegi se percató de un pequeño escarabajo que escalaba por el hombro de la chica, así que lentamente acercó su mano.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Le cuestionó Touko, temerosa.

-Quieta, Fukawa-san- Ordenó Naegi, en voz baja.

-Es-esto se siente como acoso s-sexual…-

Entonces Makoto tiró al insecto al suelo.

-¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Pudiste l-lastimar a Kameko!- Rápidamente le reclamó la chica.

-¿E-eso es tu mascota?-

-Ya t-te dije que es m-más que una mascota- Le respondió la literaria, mientras recogía al animalito- Y n-no le digas "e-eso", es una chinche marrón marmolada… Tienes suerte de que no se defendió, sueltan un hedor muy potente como defensa- Le espetó, aún un poco molesta.

-Ah, eso explica el mal olor que hay desde hace rato-

-No, e-esa s-soy yo-

-...-

-¿Q-qué? ¿Tienes algún problema? E-entonces vete, e-estaba mejor s-sola- Le soltó, volviendo a girarse.

-No, no pienses así. Solo se me vino a la mente que qué curiosa mascota, muy inusual… ¿Hubo alguna razón para que la escogieras?- Makoto no quería que Touko lo volviera a ignorar, sería como volver al momento en que llegó ahí, sin ningún tipo de confianza por parte de ella.

Después de un corto silencio, Fukawa al fin respondió- La única razón es porque la entiendo, y ella me entiende a mí-

Eso dejó un poco descolocado a Naegi. ¿Entenderse con un insecto? No es algo que se viera muy comúnmente.

-Es una criatura fea, a n-nadie le agrada y p-puede ser a-aplastada en c-cualquier momento por q-quien sea. Aun así, t-tiene un propósito- Comenzó a explicarle Fukawa, mientras veía cariñosamente a su pequeño escarabajo.

-¿Propósito?-

-Hacerme sentir bien, aún siendo c-como es p-puede hacer q-que alguien se interese en e-ella, que vea más a-allá de su exterior y que se t-tome el tiempo de conocerla…-

-Bueno, estoy seguro ella se siente igual respecto a ti… Si es que una chinche puede sentir eso-

De algún modo, Fukawa se sintió más relajada. Hasta que les interrumpieron.

-Naegi, me haré cargo desde ahora- Dijo Togami, quien se encontraba parado detrás de ellos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó el castaño, girando hacia todos lados como si intentara descubrir si acaso Togami poseía invisibilidad..

-Lo suficiente, ahora si me permites…- Le cortó Byakuya.

Naegi se paró del lugar, sacudiéndose el trasero- Muy bien. Emm... Estaré en el gallinero supongo, mucha suerte- Y se apartó del lugar.

-Entonces, te identificas con un insecto. Qué peculiar- Dijo Togami, a la vez que sorprendentemente tomaba asiento al lado de Fukawa ¡En el suelo!

Fukawa comenzó a tomar un color rojo y rápidamente le apartó la mirada- N-n-n-no es de tu incumben-bencia, y t-te sugiero te a-apartes pronto, t-tu trasero real p-puede acalambrarse s-si te quedas en el s-suelo, además que s-se ensucia tu u-uniforme-

-¡Mhm! Si se ensucia, solo tendré que conseguir alguien que lo lave. En cuanto a los calambres, tal vez tengas razón, sería bueno para mi irme de aquí lo antes posible, para eso necesito que confirmes que asistirás a la fiesta-

-¿Q-qué? ¡No, jamás! Y-yo y fiesta no p-podemos estar en la m-misma oración… Y si no r-recuerdo mal, Togami-sama fue quien m-me dijo que m-me alejara, que no q-quería mi sucia presencia cerca- Le recriminó. Ya saben, todo lo que dices puede ser usado en tu contra.

-Dije "fétida", no sucia- Le corrigió Togami, como si fuera el momento perfecto para ponerse a hacer correcciones.

-No tiene q-que corregir eso, e-ese no es el problema-

-Fukawa- Togami tomó por la barbilla a la chica y la obligó a verlo a los ojos- Te recuerdo, el mismo Byakuya Togami te está invitando. Además, no es cualquier fiesta, es mi fiesta de cumpleaños, así que no me hagas repetírtelo; y quién sabe, tal vez, y solo tal vez, pueda ver más allá del apestoso y horrible escarabajo-

Una vez el heredero terminó, la cara de Fukawa estaba como un jitomate- ¡SIIIIÍ! ¡Iré, Togami-sama! Sabía que este día llegaría. Solo es el comienzo de nuestra historia- La chica se levantó de un salto y con una gran sonrisa, en la vida se le había visto tan entusiasmada.

-Por favor, no exageres. O el "tal vez" será un "no" definitivo-

-Pe-perdón, Togami-sama, es solo que estoy muy feliz. Solo imaginarlo a usted y a mí, después de la fiesta, la mente nublada por el alcohol… ¡Ah, ah!- Por la mente de la chica cruzaban un sin fin de pensamientos e imágenes que no se pueden describir aquí, o el rating tendría que ser +18.

-¡Tch! Tendremos que hacer que aprendas tu lugar. Y todas esas perversiones nunca, NUNCA las compartas conmigo- Le ordenó severamente a la chica de trenzas.

-C-como ordene, Byakuya-sama-

-Y no uses mi primer nombre- Touko ni siquiera se dio tiempo a ofenderse por ese último comentario, estaba demasiado contenta.

Togami se levantó de su asiento y junto a Fukawa, fueron por Naegi, listos para regresar a la fiesta.

Mientras hacían su camino al salón de música, Naegi de pura suerte alcanzó a ver a Junko hablando con cierta persona. Si no se equivocaba, era la "Súper Soldado", a lo que el castaño no dudó ni un segundo en acercarse.

-En un momento los alcanzo- Dijo el suertudo, separándose de Togami y Fukawa.

Ambos asintieron, para después alejarse a lo largo del pasillo.

-¡Upupupu! Me cuesta creer esto, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?-

-"Convencí" a un directivo de la Academia por esa informacion, trae los perfiles detallados de algunos de nuestros compañeros- Su explicación fue sencilla, no dio más información de la que le fue pedida.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Preguntó el castaño, saliendo de la nada.

-¡Igh! ¡Maldición, Naegi-kun! No me asustes así- Exclamó Junko, con una mano encima de donde está su corazón.

-Lo lamento, Enoshima-san. Solo quería saber si Ikusaba-san está lista para la fiesta- Explicó Naegi, mostrándoles una de sus características sonrisas amables.

-¿Fiest…-

-Dice que no puede, tiene otros asuntos que atender- Interrumpió Junko antes de que Ikusaba pudiera comentar algo.

-¿En serio? Qué lástima, de verdad me gustaría que vinieras, Ikusaba-san- Dijo Naegi, viendo a la soldado directamente a los ojos.

Ikusaba le desvió la mirada.

-Estoy muy ocupada, Naegi-kun, será en otra ocasión-

-¡Oh, vamos, Mukuro-chan! No puedes dejar a Naegi-kun con las ganas de verte en la fiesta- Dijo la modelo, únicamente confundiendo a la soldado-

Ikusaba, ahora con sus ojos fijos en Junko, quien está dándole algún comando con la mirada- Mmm... Creo que puedo hacerme un espacio. Asistiré, Naegi-kun- Terminó por confirmarle.

-¡Genial! Por un momento creí que a ti también tendría que convencerte, pero ya no será necesario- Naegi se paró en medio de ambas chicas y les dio un pequeño empujón en los hombros- Ya todo debe estar listo, apresurémonos-

Ikusaba solamente se quedo viendo a Junko, tratando de descifrar en qué estaba pensando.

.

.

.

Naegi entró en la sala de música, jalando tras de sí a Ikusaba, y al lado de ellos Junko.

-Sígueme, Mukuro-chan. Hay que ayudar a terminar de arreglar- Dijo Junko, tomando a Ikusaba de la mano y llevándola consigo.

Naegi, por su parte, observó detalladamente el cómo cada quien estaba cumpliendo su trabajo. Se podía ver a Mondo, Yamada y Leon reparando el equipo de sonido; Sayaka ayudaba a Celes a arreglar las mesas, haciéndolas lo más bonitas posibles; Asahina e Ishimaru acomodando lo que quedaba de la bola de discoteca; Togami regañaba a Hagakure por estar de perezoso, y al mismo tiempo trataba de apartar un poco a Fukawa; Chihiro estaba con Sakura, pegando carteles e inflando globos; finalmente Junko e Ikusaba buscaban en qué ayudar, haciendo un poco de todo. A pesar de las fricciones que se habían dado, todos estaban cooperando. Por el ambiente, por las expresiones de cada uno, el suertudo podría jurar que todos estaban pasando un agradable rato, divirtiéndose, siendo un grupo, siendo amigos.

Entonces el castaño se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien, y por más que le busco, no daba con ella.

-¿Buscabas algo, Naegi-kun? ¿Tal vez tu zapato?- Le preguntó la inconfundible voz de la detective.

-¡Kirigiri-san! ¿Dónde estabas?- Naegi giró sobre sí, un poco exaltado por el repentino cambio en su tranquilidad.

Kirigiri le mostró una pequeña cámara digital rosa- Se la pedí prestada a Yamada-kun, fuí por ella al salón de arte donde la dejó-

-Oh, ya veo, buena idea- Respondió, dándole una brillante sonrisa.

Después, todos en la clase 78 se juntaron, sosteniendo un enorme cartel de felicitación a Togami. Naegi se apresuró en programar el temporizador.

-¡Apúrate, Naegicchi!- Gritó, Hagakure, aunque él no hacía nada por ayudarle.

-Y-ya voy- Naegi salió corriendo, apresurándose para salir en la foto, aunque claro, las cosas no son así de fáciles en esta vida.

Al correr, el pie que únicamente llevaba calcetín se resbaló; como consecuencia de esto, en la foto todos salieron perfectamente, salvo por el "suertudo", quien quedó plasmado tirado de cabeza.

.

.

.

 **Nota:** _ **Senpai**_ **(** **先輩** **?** **literalmente «compañero de antes», también escrito como** _ **sempai**_ **1** **) y** _ **kōhai**_ **(** **後輩** **?** **literalmente «compañero de después») son términos provenientes del idioma japonés que describen una relación interpersonal informal que se encuentra presente en las organizaciones, asociaciones, clubes, empresas y colegios de Japón. (Fuente: Wikipedia)**

 **Nota 2: Pues, ha sido un largo tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé y realmente lo siento mucho, pero he tenido muy poco tiempo. En la escuela estoy en campo clínico y acabo de iniciar una segunda carrera, TUM (Técnico en Urgencias Medicas), o mejor conocidos como paramédicos. El punto es que he utilizado cada momento libre que he tenido para continuar la historia y espero subir mas frecuentemente. Gracias por su atención, espero disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruto hacerla. Por favor comenten qué les parece, sugerencias y crítica constructiva.**


End file.
